


Sixty-Nine Degrees of Heat

by paxton1976



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Airplane Sex, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Arguing during sex, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Blowjob during Web Interview, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Collars, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dirty Pictures, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dominance, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Face-Fucking, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Frottage, High Heels, Home Videos, Kinks, Lingerie, Lingerie Kink, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Maybe Porn With a Tiny Plot, Mild Language, Mile High Club, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Paddling, Pain Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Praise Kink, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Restraints, Riding Crops, Rimming, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Videos, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Roleplay, Sexual instruction, Spanking, Training in St. Petersburg, Vibrator and Finger Penetration, Vibrators, Video Chat Sex, Web Interview, Yaoi on Ice, exhibitionist kink, no gag reflex, safety words, sex on ice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2018-11-04 04:36:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 40,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10983510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxton1976/pseuds/paxton1976
Summary: Collection of situations involving Yuuri's and Viktor's sexual appetite for the other, their encounters growing more frequent and more audacious.“Pretty much.  We stick to a pretty grueling routine since we’re training for Worlds,” Yuuri stated.“Walk me through a normal day.”“I’m sure you’ll find it very boring,” he said.“Inquiring minds want to know,” she teased.If you only knew…“Well, most days start early”…with a blowjob, “We have breakfast and then get ready,”…after hard, fast sex in the shower, “we get our cardio in by running to the rink, dress out,”…but fit a quickie in, “spend most of the day working on our routines or strengthening jumps.  We’ll take a couple hours off for lunch,”…we go home and I beg for Viktor to let me come as he rams himself in me over and over, “There are days he goes back to the rink on his own if he’s worked me hard that morning.”“Really? How often does that happen?” she asked.Only when he fucks me so much I’m so weak in the knees I can’t move.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the readers that follow my other fics know I've had another idea in mind lately, very few knew a vague description of it. No one really knows what it's about until now.
> 
> I've had the thought of a collection of oneshots for Viktor's and Yuuri's time after the GPF, particularly NSFW oneshots. I wanted to write a series of their appetite increasing gradually: growing more comfortable with each other, trying new things, pushing the bar and see how far the other is willing to go. This fic is not going to be like anything else I've written. This is pure smut. It's experiences only, not relationships. They aren't going to be entirely in character either, so be aware of that. It's pure smut, comfort in the other yet absolutely enjoying the moment. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the moment as well. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> ~Pax

As much as I wish I could, I don’t own Yuri!!! On Ice.  
This fic is not beta’d.   
While I truly appreciate the offers, I’m not currently looking for a beta.

 

You can follow me on [tumblr](http://paxohana.tumblr.com/). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

The light from the screen of his laptop pierced the darkened apartment, temporarily blinding him.  Though it wasn’t yet three in the morning, Yuuri had a web interview with a Japanese sports channel.  He had never liked being interviewed though it had been easier since Viktor came into his life.  Even though Viktor offered to help him with the early morning appointment, Yuuri declined and instructed him to keep his side of the bed warm.

It was cold in the apartment, the heat fighting to keep the sub-zero temperatures at bay.  Yuuri never realized how cold it could get in St. Petersburg until he relocated to the city.  Viktor had laughed at him when he shivered so much he couldn’t speak, promptly dragging him to an outdoor clothing shop to purchase acceptable winter wear.

He tried to bring a blanket with him to cocoon within, but Viktor whined and hugged tighter when Yuuri tugged on it.  Rolling his eyes, he settled on wearing one of Viktor’s warmer sweaters before grabbing his laptop from the bench at the end of the bed.  He’d have to make do with setting the furnace a few degrees higher and hope the interview passed quickly.

Yuuri sat at the kitchen table and shifted the laptop so the screen was in front of him, navigating to pull up his video chat software.  He had fifteen minutes before his interview was scheduled to begin, giving him enough time to make a cup of tea.  He filled the kettle with water and placed it on the stove, watching the flames under the burner leap to life.  Looking up when Viktor entered, Yuuri leaned over and waited for the kiss he always gave him in the morning.

“Did I wake you?” Yuuri asked quietly, giving him a lopsided smile when Viktor blinked absently.

“No,” he said gruffly, “Thirsty.”

Yuuri returned to the chair, sitting and watched Viktor search the shelves of the fridge, chuckling when he pulled a juice box from the fridge.  While he was the world’s best competitive figure skater and deemed the most eligible bachelor in the world, only Yuuri knew how Viktor truly was.  His belief was reaffirmed as he stared at Viktor, taking in the large poodle slippers, blue boxers with yellow rubber ducks on them and his gorgeous hair sticking out at various angles.

“What?” Viktor grumbled, catching Yuuri watching him.

“Nothing, just trying to remind myself why I’ve been in love with you all these years,” he teased, eyes sweeping Viktor’s body again.

“Kiss my ass,” Viktor muttered, giving Yuuri a kiss before he left the kitchen, “I’m going back to bed.”

“I’ll kiss it when my interview is done,” he said loudly, watching Viktor shake with laughter, “might bite it too.”

Yuuri looked back at his screen, seeing he had five minutes until the newscaster would be calling him.  Digging through the cupboard and dismayed when he could only find tea bags, he poured the steamy liquid into a mug, dropping a bag inside and returning to the table.  He sat the mug on a cork coaster, picked his headset up and placed them on his head.

He was adjusting his volume when multi-toned chimes filled his ears, his eyes darting to the dancing phone receiver on his video chat client.  He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and answered the call, smiling weakly when one of Japan’s top sports’ authorities appeared on the other end.

 _“Katsuki-kun!  Good morning!”_ the woman exclaimed, her smile bright, _“How are you?”_

“Ok, I guess,” Yuuri said, stifling a yawn.

 _“I’m sorry we have to do this so early.  The director demanded a clip with you since you placed second at the GPF.  You’re Japan’s rising star, Yuuri,”_ she explained.

“No pressure, eh?” he said, the butterflies in his stomach increasing.

_“We’ll be done in no time.  Are you ready?”_

“As I’ll ever be,” Yuuri admitted, waiting for her to ask the first question.

_“Everyone here was surprised you decided to continue your career, but were shocked when you chose to train in Russia with Viktor.  Some think you won’t be representing Japan any longer.  Is that true?”_

“No, I’m still registered with the JPF and will always skate for Japan.  I think your colleague, Morooka, would find me and drag me back home if I didn’t,” Yuuri said, pausing to smile when the interviewer laughed, “Japan is my home.  The people there have always supported me.  I will always skate for them.”

 _“That’s wonderful to hear.  But why Russia?”_ she asked.

“Viktor wants to return to the ice, I want him to remain my coach.  The decision was easy.”

 _“He’s very inexperienced as a coach.  Do you think he’ll be able to guide you to the podium for Worlds?”_ she asked.

“Without a…” Yuuri said, pausing when he felt a hand on knee, “one second please.”

Yuuri slid the chair back a few inches, looking down and seeing Viktor’s mischievous grin.  His jaw dropped when he saw lithe fingers dance up his thighs to his waist and grasp the waistband of his pants.

_“Yuuri?”_

He jerked his head up and stared at the screen, heart pounding a mile a minute.  Viktor knew he had the interview and always battled nerves regardless.  If his train of thought was in synch with Viktor’s, Yuuri knew he wouldn’t be able to finish it.

 _“Is everything alright?”_ the woman asked, frowning.

“Oh…yes.  Viktor’s dog is under the table,” he said, hoping she wouldn’t see through his lie, “He startled me.”

 _“I’m glad everything is ok. Are you ready to continue?”_ she asked, smiling when Yuuri nodded, _“Tell us about St. Petersburg.  How does it differ from training in Hasetsu?”_

“Well, there are a lot more people,” Yuuri said, laughing lightly, “The atmosphere is more intense.  The Russian Club is definitely in it to win.  Yakov is a great…”

His eyes widened when he saw the notification of his social media messenger pop up in the lower right corner.

_> Lift your hips._

“He’s a great coach and cares about all of his skaters.  I was worried he’d give me a hard time for taking Viktor away but he’s been very accepting.  He even tells me…” he said, biting his lower lip to stifle a moan when he felt Viktor’s hand between his legs.

_> Lift your hips._

_“Yuuri?”_ the newscaster asked, brow raised.

“Give me a minute.”

Yuuri looked down and pushed Viktor’s hand away, shaking his head.  Returning his attention to the screen and apologizing yet again, telling her the dog was being demanding and he was ready to continue.  He was in the middle of answering her next question when another notification popped onto the screen.

_> Lift your hips or she’s really going to get a show.  I’m fucking horny for you, Yuuri.  I don’t want to wait.  _

He dragged the window of the video chat to the left corner and opened the messenger client, rapidly typing a message.

_> Can you wait twenty minutes or so?  After this interview, I’ll let you do whatever you want._

Yuuri asked the newscaster to repeat the question, listening intently when he felt the tug at his waistband again, seeing a new line on the messenger.

_> I can’t wait and I don’t want to wait.  The thought of me sucking you off until you come while being interviewed drives me wild.  May I?  Please?  You might like it._

Yuuri felt his cock twitch as he read the message, heat coursing through him.  Viktor had a point.  Since China, they’d entered not only a romantic but a sexual relationship.  They kept it to themselves, however, not wanting the media or their fans to find out just yet.  While the love he had from Viktor was sweet and he knew he’d spend the rest of his life happy with him, the sex was out of this world.  Viktor always teased him about being one of the quiet ones, telling him he was shocked at how much Yuuri was willing to try.  When Yuuri tried to apologize, Viktor would silence him with a bruising kiss and tell him not to, he wanted to try anything and everything that came into Yuuri’s mind.  Yuuri told him he wanted the same.

_This could be…interesting._

_“Yuuri?”_

“I’m so sorry I’m not with it. Between Makkachin and forgetting to close my messenger down, I’m horrible this morning,” he said, shifting in his chair and feeling Viktor’s hands slide his pajamas down his legs.

 _“I understand,”_ she said, _“I apologize this is the only slot I have open for the interview.  What are your plans for Worlds?  Are you confident in your programs?”_

“I am,” he said, holding his breath momentarily when he felt Viktor’s finger trail up his hard length, “Viktor and I have both worked hard to optimize my performance.”

His eyes darted to the right corner of his screen, reading the message that popped up.

_> We have been working VERY hard. I think we need to work a little harder._

He heard the thud of Viktor’s phone hit the tile floor, the man’s mouth on his cock seconds later.  Viktor hollowed his cheeks as he took all of him in his mouth and sucked hard.  Fighting to maintain his composure, Yuuri prayed the woman couldn’t tell anything was amiss.

 _“We’ve seen Viktor’s programs at his performance at Europeans. What is it like competing against your coach?”_ she asked.

“Well,” Yuuri said shakily, biting his tongue when he felt Viktor’s head begin to bob on him, “it’s different but we’re content with however we place.  We’re very supportive of each other and cherish our friendship as well as our working relationship.”

 _“That brings me to my next question,”_ the newscaster said, _“After Cup of China and the infamous kiss, how has that changed your relationship with Viktor?”_

Yuuri stared at the screen as he digested the question, wondering how to answer.  They had kept their romantic and sexual relationship under wraps, yet here he was having an interview that would be shown all over his home country while Viktor was under the table giving him head.  Closing his eyes when he felt Viktor increase the speed of his mouth along his cock, Yuuri fought to groan loudly when he felt hands on his sac, massaging gently. 

“Not much has changed,” Yuuri rushed, "We like to surprise each other and that’s what the kiss was about.  I changed the components of my free skate program in China and shocked Viktor, so he decided to surprise me with a kiss.”

The hum around his cock in the wet, warmth of Viktor’s mouth begged otherwise, the man telling him without words he knew better.  The game of truth or dare Yuuri was playing with him spurred Viktor further, wanting him to provoke Yuuri even more.  Lifting the tube he had brought with him off the floor, he uncapped it and squirted the gel on his fingers.  Viktor hooked his arms around Yuuri’s knees and slid him forward slowly, holding tighter when Yuuri tried to fight him.

 _“That’s all?”_ she asked in disbelief, _“You and Viktor appear very close. No one in the skating world has seen him connect to another skater like he has you.”_

“I think it had to do with me skating his routine and the video that went viral,” Yuuri explained, trying to pry Viktor’s fingers from his thighs, “Everyone here said he was inspired and wanted to help.”

 _“There’s also the theory that he needed you for his own inspiration,”_ she argued.

“Personally, I think it was mutu…AH!” Yuuri yelped when Viktor was able to reach the ring of muscle between his legs and press against it.

 _“Yuuri, are you sure everything is ok?  This is highly unlike you,”_ she said, frowning.

“I’m sure. It’s just Makkachin nipping my toe,” he said, whimpering slightly as Viktor worked a finger slowly inside him, “I haven’t seen Makkachin in almost a month and he thinks every minute of the day is playtime.”

 _“That’s cute,”_ the newscaster said, smiling, _“Would you like a minute and take him somewhere else?  I don’t mind waiting.”_

“No!” he shouted, feeling a hand on his hip keeping him still and Viktor’s mouth take all of him in, “He’ll be fine.  He’ll lie down in a few minutes, always does.”

_“Let me know if you change your mind.  How does Viktor feel about you being in Russia with him?  We know you’re staying with him so that’s probably a relief.  I’ve heard from townspeople in Hasetsu you and Viktor were never out of each other’s sights his last few days.  Is it the same in St. Petersburg?”_

“Pretty much.  We stick to a pretty grueling routine since we’re training for Worlds,” Yuuri stated.

_“Walk me through a normal day.”_

“I’m sure you’ll find it very boring,” he said, feeling his heart race and the flames in his abdomen slowly build into an inferno, looking down at the mop of grey taking his cock completely in. 

It was utterly decadent, absolutely libertine watching Viktor go down on him while he carried out something considered normal for their career.  He had heard tales in the locker room of giving radio interviews while jerking off or fucking a lover, posing for photo shoots or attending news conferences with a vibrator up their ass and trying to appear normal.  He didn’t understand at the time and was thoroughly embarrassed, but it clicked now.  It was the anticipation of how much and how hard he’d come, the thrill of being caught doing something so debauched that anyone could see that held the highest of arousal.  Now that he was on the receiving end, he wondered how long he could play, how far he could push. 

 _“Inquiring minds want to know,”_ she teased.

_If you only knew…_

“Well, most days start early _” …with a blowjob_ , “We have breakfast and then get ready _,”…after hard, fast sex in the shower,_ “we get our cardio in by running to the rink, dress out,” _…but fit a quickie in_ , “spend most of the day working on our routines or strengthening jumps.  We’ll take a couple hours off for lunch,” _…we go home and I beg for Viktor to let me come as he rams himself in me over and over,_ “There are days he goes back to the rink on his own if he’s worked me hard that morning.”

 _“Really? How often does that happen?”_ she asked.

_Only when he fucks me so much I’m so weak in the knees I can’t move._

“Not that oft..AH!” Yuuri gasped, hips jerking off the chair when Viktor’s finger found his prostate and began to rub against it, “Bad Makkachin!  Go lay down!”

 _“Toe again?”_ the newscaster asked.

“Claws on my thigh,” he said, lying through his teeth, “But back to the question, not that often.  We have a pretty good thing going as far as a routine.”

The exuberant vibration around his cock told him Viktor agreed. 

Yuuri didn’t know how much he could handle.  While he was trying to maintain a calm façade, inside he was burning up.  His cock was throbbing painfully, loving the sensation Viktor was bestowing upon him.  He felt the light sheen of sweat along his skin, felt the silky strands of grey between his fingers as he encouraged Viktor to take more of him in his warm, wet mouth.  Viktor’s finger pressed further into him, Yuuri looking down when Viktor released his cock momentarily to show him he was stroking himself as well. 

If Yuuri didn’t think he could be more aroused, he was wrong.  The thought of Viktor playing with himself while finger-fucking him and giving him a blowjob was maddening.  He wanted Viktor and he wanted him now, but he had to finish the interview.  He opened his mouth to ask the interviewer a question but only a soft moan escaped, feeling a finger brush against his prostate repeatedly.

 _“Ok, last question,”_ she said, _“How do you think you’ll do at Worlds?”_

“I’m confident I’ll do fairly well, especially with Viktor by my side,” _…or in me,_ “I still have to get through Four Continents, but I’m not anticipating a problem with it.  I’m hoping I’ll make the podium at both.”

 _“I’m sure you will,”_ she said, smiling at him, _“Any plans between you and Viktor if one wins the gold?”_

“It’s funny you mention that,” Yuuri stated, feeling his chest begin to heave as he grew closer to achieving release, “We have a pact that whoever doesn’t win the gold between us has to do what the other says.”

_“Give me an example.”_

_Beg for mercy for hours but not able to come…_

_Fuck wherever the other wants…_

_Lingerie…_

_Sex tape…_

_Strip tease…_

“We haven’t really discussed anything yet, but when we do I’ll let you know,” he said, rushing his words as he felt the knot burst within him, biting his lower lip until it bled and thrusting in Viktor’s mouth as he came.  The fireworks were intense, but he left them behind as he soared into the sky he came so hard.  It felt like an eternity until he came down, until his cock ceased spilling into Viktor’s mouth.  Taking deep breaths as he came back to his senses and the blood rushing in his ears slowed, he heard the woman speaking.

 _“Katsuki Yuuri is determined to win this year’s World Figure Skating Championship with the assistance and friendship from Viktor Nikiforov.  While such support has never been seen in competition before, I can’t wait to see how it plays out.  Yuuri, thank you so much for joining us and have a wonderful morning,”_ she said.

“Thank you very much,” he said weakly, “and you as well.”

 _“That’s a wrap.  Yuuri, thank you so much for agreeing to speaking with us.  We’ll have this on the six o’clock news of all the major news outlets today,”_ she said, smiling at him.

“Six o’clock?” Yuuri asked, feeling the blood rush from his face.

_“Yep!  But I have to end our chat.  Lots of editing and I need to find some footage to add to the piece.  Thanks again, Yuuri, and I’ll be in touch!”_

Yuuri closed his eyes and tilted his head back, feeling wonderfully sated yet anxious at the same time.  The orgasm had been out of this world, the best he had ever had though he didn’t have much experience.  His body twitched when he felt Viktor’s mouth release him, not realizing how sensitive he could be.  Scooting the chair back, he tugged on Viktor’s hands and pulled him from under the table.

“Mmm, vkusno,” Viktor said, grinning wickedly before capturing Yuuri’s lips in a hungry kiss.

“What on earth possessed you to do that?” Yuuri demanded.

“Your eyes devouring my body when I was looking through the fridge,” he admitted, “It is such a turn on when you watch me, Yuuri.”

“I hope I didn’t blow that interview,” Yuuri muttered, immediately regretting his choice of words.

“Sweetheart, that interview blew you,” he countered, laughing when he saw Yuuri’s cheeks heat up, “Did you like it?”

“I loved it,” Yuuri confessed, grin slowly creeping along his lips, “You know you’re corrupting me, Vitya.  I hope you know what you’re doing.”

“You know what they say about the quiet ones,” Viktor teased, standing to straddle Yuuri and kiss him yet again.

“How about I show you what the quiet ones do?” Yuuri asked, his grin growing evil, “But if anyone asks what happened during the interview, I am so going to punish you.”

“Promise?”

“Do I ever.  Ass.  Bedroom. Now!” Yuuri commanded, smacking Viktor’s backside hard when he stood, enjoying the yelp from him.

_I don’t think you know what you’ve started, Vitya.  I hope you can keep up._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Yuuri suggests something else for lunch, Viktor gets more than he bargained for.
> 
>  
> 
> “What do you want to do for lunch today?” Yuuri yelled.
> 
> “I don’t know, maybe go home? The usual?”
> 
> The usual wound up being a speedy lunch to keep their hunger at bay until dinner before falling into bed, fucking mercilessly. Viktor loved lunch time as much as Yuuri did, barely diminishing the hunger he felt for the young man. If anything, he was becoming insatiable.
> 
> “How about something different this time?” Yuuri stated.
> 
> “What did you have in mind?” he asked, watching Yuuri glide towards him and lean on the rail.
> 
> “Do you know where everyone else is going?” Yuuri asked.
> 
> “Mila and Georgi are going to that French place around the corner. I think Yuri said his grandfather is in town.”
> 
> “Yakov?” he asked.
> 
> “Meeting with Lilia. He said they needed to discuss the sponsorship offers that have come in for Yuri."
> 
> “Nice,” Yuuri said, smiling, “I was thinking we could stay here for lunch.”
> 
> “Eat out of the vending machines?” Viktor asked, nonplussed.
> 
> “Eat my ass instead,” he said, holding Viktor’s gaze as he fought his blush, never being so bold in public.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed something to distract me today but not use a lot of brain power so I wrote this idea down. I came up with it two weeks ago and felt this was a good follow up to the last chapter.
> 
> Only note I have has to deal with rimming (analingus). While this may be TMI, readers that follow my fics know I like to keep things as realistic as possible. When partners engage in rimming, they like to make sure the area is as clean as possible. It usually means enemas. Might be gross, but it's real. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy!

As much as I wish I could, I don’t own Yuri!!! On Ice.  
This fic is not beta’d.   
While I truly appreciate the offers, I’m not currently looking for a beta.

 

You can follow me on [tumblr](http://paxohana.tumblr.com/). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

“Hey Viktor?”

He looked at the ice as Yuuri passed him, grinning when he increased his speed and performed a flawless quad flip before circling the rink.  He loved watching Yuuri, the delicacy and grace of his movements, the emotion he poured into each aspect of his program.  He loved watching his body flow to the music, become one with the ice.

Viktor loved watching Yuuri naked as well.

Twisting on the sheets as they became one with the other, Yuuri repeating his name time and again as Viktor made love to him gently.  The tears in Yuuri’s eyes were the greatest gift he could ever receive while showing him how much he cared for him.  He loved these times.

The screams that broke free from Yuuri were even better.  Whether fucking him with everything he had while Yuuri was on hands and knees or lying on his back with his legs over Viktor’s shoulders, he loved the way Yuuri looked.  Chest heaving as he panted heavily, pupils blown, thin sheen of sweat glistening on his skin.  Viktor loved this Yuuri the best, loved hearing him beg to be fucked harder.

“What’s up?” Viktor asked as Yuuri passed him again.

“What do you want to do for lunch today?” Yuuri yelled.

“I don’t know, maybe go home?  The usual?” Viktor said.

The usual wound up being a speedy lunch to keep their hunger at bay until dinner before falling into bed, fucking mercilessly.  Viktor loved lunch time as much as Yuuri did, barely diminishing the hunger he felt for the young man.  If anything, he was becoming insatiable.

“How about something different this time?” Yuuri stated.

“What did you have in mind?” he asked, watching Yuuri glide towards him and lean on the rail.

“Do you know where everyone else is going?” Yuuri asked, watching Viktor place a finger on his lips.

“Mila and Georgi are going to that French place around the corner.  I think Yuri said his grandfather is in town.”

“Yakov?” he asked.

“Meeting with Lilia.  He said they needed to discuss the sponsorship offers that have come in for Yuri,” Viktor explained.

“Nice,” Yuuri said, smiling, “I was thinking we could stay here for lunch.”

“Eat out of the vending machines?” Viktor asked, nonplussed.

“Eat my ass instead,” he said, holding Viktor’s gaze as he fought his blush, never being so bold in public.

“You…” Viktor said, willing his dick to stay calm, “you want to stay here?  Anyone can walk in.”

“I know, I think that’s what makes it so exciting,” Yuuri admitted, “After the web interview, the thought of being caught really turns me on.  Please?”

“I think it’s lunch time,” Viktor said, grabbing his arms and pulling him over the railing before dragging him to the locker room.

 

* * *

 

Opening the door when they reached the locker room, he waited for Yuuri to walk past him before closing the door quickly and locking it.  He had been rocked to the core by Yuuri’s suggestion, his body vibrating with anticipation of bringing Yuuri to new heights by his tongue alone.  The large window in the door leading to the hallway posed a problem, however.  Viktor looked around, deciding the best place would be the shower room.   Grabbing the mat he used for stretching, he beckoned for Yuuri to follow him.

They had discussed different ways to pleasure each other since they started having sex.  He was amazed Yuuri wanted to learn everything he could.  He always thought of Yuuri as a shy, innocent yet utterly adorable man.  The questions Yuuri asked and different things he admitted he wanted to try shattered the image Viktor had of him.  He remained patient with Yuuri though he wanted to ravage his body every way imaginable. 

When they talked about rimming, Yuuri was shocked at how much preparation went into the act.  It made sense when Viktor explained the intricacies of this particular pleasure.  Though they hadn’t tried it, Viktor knew Yuuri kept himself ready for the possibility.

“Take your clothes off,” Viktor ordered tersely.

He loved watching Yuuri undress for him, driving him insane with overwhelming need.  He fought the need to take the few steps towards Yuuri, rip his clothes off and take him then and there.  But he was patient, biting his lips as Yuuri lifted the shirt over his head.

“Do you know how fucking gorgeous you are?” Viktor rasped, voice heavy with arousal.

“Tell me,” Yuuri said, grinning at him.

“Your body drives me wild, sweetheart.  I could have you every minute of every day and it still wouldn’t be enough.”

“Maybe we need to step up our game?” Yuuri suggested, his eyes growing darker when his body hummed with want.

“Lie down,” Viktor instructed, kneeling at the end of the mat.

Yuuri placed his legs on either side of the mat, easing himself onto the foam and laying back.  When he was comfortable, he spread his legs and inhaled sharply when he felt Viktor’s hands running down his thighs.

“I love seeing you like this, Yuuri.  All spread out, waiting for me.  Watching your ass twitch, waiting for my touch,” Viktor said, “Do you want me to touch you?”

“Please,” he begged, lifting his hips.

Viktor laid on the tile floor in between Yuuri’s legs, blowing gently on the ring of muscle in front of him.  He’d never eaten Yuuri out before but had daydreamed about it, especially when he went through his Eros program.  The sexuality of the routine did a number on Viktor’s self-control and Yuuri knew it, making his practices purposefully lewd.  Many a night were spent fucking him savagely, Viktor at his wits end from his boyfriend’s antics.

Yuuri’s hips shot off the mat when he felt Viktor’s tongue lap at his opening, the jolt of his nerve endings coming to life and rampaging through his body.  Viktor had said the sensation was intense but nothing could prepare him for this.  While having a cock inside him was heavenly and he craved it constantly, this feeling was extremely powerful.  He wanted to rock his hips, wanted to rut against Viktor’s tongue.  He wanted it inside him.

“Viktor,” he whined, “Please.”

“Please what?” Viktor teased when he lifted his head.

“I want more,” he said, gasping when he felt Viktor’s forefinger press against him, “Please put your tongue inside.”

“But Yuuri, we have over an hour,” Viktor stated, “I want to make the most of it until we can get home and I can have you properly.”

“Wait,” Yuuri said, lifting his head to meet Viktor’s gaze, “You’re going to do this for an hour?”

“At least,” he declared, “I want to see how many times you’ll come by my tongue alone.”

“Oh god,” Yuuri moaned, thrusting his fingers in his hair.

Crying out when he felt Viktor’s tongue against him again, Yuuri thought he was going to scream from the slow pace he set.  Viktor firmly held his hips to the ground, ignoring his pleas to move.  When he felt lips against him and the suction that followed, he felt himself fly apart, shouting as wave after wave crashed over him when he came. 

“Look at my Yuuri coming so easily,” Viktor teased, chuckling softly, “Get ready for round two.”

“Not yet,” he gasped, panting heavily, “Can’t.  Too much.”

Screaming when he felt Viktor’s mouth on him yet again, he sobbed loudly when he felt him suck hard.  He was so sensitive from coming minutes earlier and didn’t know if he could handle it again this quickly.  Viktor had mentioned how he was envious of his stamina and often used it to his advantage, making Yuuri come time and again until he was a quivering mess.  Yuuri’s heart beat faster as he felt his body jerk in time with Viktor’s sucking, knowing this was exactly what he had in mind.

Yuuri came again when Viktor’s tongue entered him, once more when he swirled it around inside Yuuri.  Just when he thought he couldn’t come anymore, Viktor proved him wrong when he locked his lips around him and hummed fiercely, grinning against him when Yuuri shouted as he came yet again.  He loved making Yuuri hoarse, loved that he was losing his voice.

Viktor plunged his tongue inside Yuuri again, looking at the clock in the shower room.  They had twenty minutes before lunch was over and Viktor wanted him to come a couple more times.  He grabbed Yuuri’s cock and was surprised it was hard again, stroking it as he alternated between lapping his tongue against the ring of muscle and thrusting it inside Yuuri. 

Yuuri orgasmed three more times before Viktor heard the knob leading to the locker room shake, pounding on the door moments later.  He knew it was Yuri by the impatient knocks and he sat up, stretching his stiff back.

“I think you need a shower,” Viktor said, bending over to lick the length of Yuuri’s half-hard member, trailing upwards to lick the strings of come on his abdomen.

“I think I can’t stand,” Yuuri said, voice gravelly from shouting.

“Try,” he said, “Yuri’s at the door.  See you on the ice.”

 

* * *

 

The rest of the afternoon went slowly.  Yuuri spent too long recovering from “lunch”, taking a long shower as he waited for the fatigue in his body to ease.  He had never come so many times in such a short time, wondering how on earth his body allowed him to do so.  Viktor pushed him to the limits, Yuuri remembering he always did.  He loved it and craved more. It was never enough, especially knowing it was Viktor making him feel this way.

When he finally emerged and skated out to Viktor on shaky legs, he ignored a glare from Yuri.  He was one of the few that knew they were in a relationship and vowed to keep it quiet but was disgusted by their frequent sexcapades. Skating around the rink, he smirked to himself as he thought Yuri would be physically sick if he knew how much he and Viktor screwed around.

Yuuri practiced his jumps and watched Viktor go through his routine out of the corner of his eye, body coming alive seeing him skate with the power and finesse Yuuri had fallen in love with so many years ago.  He knew Viktor embellished his performances when he knew Yuuri was watching.  He had choreographed it to complement Yuuri’s Eros program but it was more erotic, almost like Viktor was making love to the ice.  When he told Yuuri it was everything he wanted to do to him and more, Yuuri was rendered speechless.  The minute he saw Viktor’s knee bend and slide in a circle, tossing his head back, Yuuri knew Viktor was tormenting him further.

_Two can play this game._

They spent the rest of the afternoon teasing the other; twisting their bodies sensually, the expressions on their faces sinful.  One time when Yuuri landed a jump and skated past Viktor, he moaned his name when they were inches apart.  Turning around to skate backward, he grinned when he saw Viktor biting his lower lip.

“We’re done for the day,” Yakov yelled, clapping his hands a few times to get their attention, “Bright and early in the morning.  We’re going to be running tomorrow so dress comfortably.”

Everyone groaned, knowing running involved miles around the frigid city.  Yakov would ignore their whining, telling them they needed the workout and they’d warm quickly.  It was one of Viktor’s least favorite activities.

He waited for Georgi to finish his conversation with Yakov before speaking to him.  He wanted to change a few components to his free skate program and add a couple jumps.  While Yakov was adamant he not push himself as he was beginning to age out of the sport, he insisted.

“Anything else, Vitya?” he asked.

“I was wondering if I could borrow your key for the night.  I want to run Yuuri through his programs a few more times before we call it quits,” Viktor asked.

“You’re going to run that boy into the ground, Vitya.”

_I’d like to run something else in him.  Badly._

“May I?” he repeated.

“Yes, just make sure everything is where it belongs before you leave,” Yakov said, taking the key from the ring and handing it to him.

Viktor thanked him and walked back to the rail, watching Yuuri practice the jumps from his short program.  He had shed his long sleeve shirt for a tight, black t-shirt earlier since he had worked himself into a sweat.  Viktor loved the way it clung to his body, watching every curve and muscle flex when Yuuri changed positions.

“Want to go from the top? You choose which program,” Viktor shouted.

Yuuri grinned at him, knowing exactly how to entice Viktor, how to seduce him.  Watching Viktor that afternoon made him so horny for him and he was going to push him over the edge, wait for him to drag him home and feast on the other’s body well into the morning.  He couldn’t wait.

Viktor smiled when he saw the familiar bent knee and jutted hip after Yuuri made his way to the center.  He found the song on his phone and plugged the speakers in, pressing the button and waiting for the strumming of the mandolin to fill the air. 

When Yuuri waved his arms around to begin the game of seduction, Viktor knew he was in trouble.  Yuuri closed his eyes and tilted his head back slightly, hands barely skimming his chest.  When Yuuri told him after the Hasetsu exhibition he found his Eros in channeling a beautiful woman, Viktor had been enraptured, falling further in love and lust for the man.  But this, this was torture.  Yuuri’s movements were exaggerated, the flow of his body held Viktor spellbound.  He groaned when Yuuri reached the point of the routine that called for a forward spread eagle, seeing his hands trail down his body and rest on his crotch, swearing he could hear a groan from him. 

The rest of the display was equally lewd, Yuuri taking every chance to touch himself, moan loud enough for Viktor to hear him, shoot Viktor looks that shook his very soul.  Viktor’s pants grew tighter, his body throbbing with need.  The minute Yuuri stopped in the center of the ice, Viktor jetted across the frozen surface to him.

Reaching out to Yuuri, he grabbed his forearm and dragged him to the railing, lifting him and placing him roughly on the padded surface.  Viktor plunged his fingers in Yuuri’s hair and pulled his head down for a bruising kiss.

“Take your skates off,” Viktor ordered.

“What? Why?”

“The game ends now, sweetheart,” he stated, “I can’t wait any longer.  I need to fuck you now.”

Yuuri nodded, grinning as he unlaced one skate and Viktor the other.  The moment he was free of them, Viktor yanked his sweats down, pulling one leg off.  Lifting Yuuri off the rail, he growled when he felt his strong legs wrap around him, staring when he felt Yuuri rock against him.

“Someone’s eager,” he teased.

“You have no idea,” Yuuri said, crushing his lips against Viktor’s. 

Yuuri reached down and tugged at Viktor’s leggings, whining until Viktor slid them down so his hard cock was exposed.  Yuuri wanted this so much, wanted Viktor inside him.  He was the perfect size, stretching him so well but not to the point of pain.  

“Viktor, fuck me,” he whispered, placing a hand on each of Viktor’s cheeks, “please.”

“Sweetheart, you aren’t ready yet,” Viktor said gently, pulling his pants up slightly and digging a tube out of his pocket.

“You know why I took so long in the shower?” Yuuri asked, resting his forehead on Viktor’s.

“Why?” he asked, feeling heat rush through him when he knew what he was going to hear.

“I still wanted you after you ate me out,” Yuuri confessed, “so I played around.  I knew when we got home I wouldn’t be patient and wanted you the minute we walked in the door.  So please, just shut up and fuck me.”

“Your wish is my command,” Viktor joked.

Pausing to remove a foil packet from his pocket, tearing it open and sliding the condom on and slathering lube along his hardness, he held his dick while Yuuri hovered over him.  Viktor inhaled sharply when Yuuri impaled himself in one go, the tight warmth squeezing Viktor.  It never failed to amaze him how heavenly it felt each time he was buried to the hilt within Yuuri.

He let Yuuri control the pace, closing his eyes when he felt his legs tighten around his waist and lifting before slamming back down.  The pace was brutal, the friction beyond delightful.  Viktor often caught himself in wonder by Yuuri’s willingness to explore and experiment, this time being no different.  It was the first time they had sex in a public place.  They had mentioned it in the past but Viktor figured Yuuri would be uncomfortable with the idea.

“Viktor,” Yuuri said through pants, “I hope you don’t mind, but I want it hard and fast right now.  We can love each other when we get home.”

“Fine by me,” Viktor said, grunting when Yuuri fell hard on him, “Just do me a favor.”

“Hmm?” he hummed, closing his eyes as he continued to bounce on Viktor’s cock.

“Don’t you dare dance like that during competitions,” Viktor growled.

“That was just for you,” Yuuri admitted, kissing him passionately.

Yuuri held Viktor’s shoulders tightly before wrapping his arms around Viktor’s neck, begging him to grab his hips and help him reach deeper.  Each time he felt his cock crash against the wall of Yuuri’s tight channel, he groaned.  Yuuri was so far gone by the time Viktor’s ramming became relentless and erratic.  Viktor knew he wasn’t going to last much longer and was pleased when he felt Yuuri tighten around him, indicating he was close as well.

“Viktor!” he yelled as he came, tossing his head back and shooting streams of milky-white fluid between them.

“Oh fuck,” Viktor mumbled, shifting his hips to thrust into Yuuri a few times, grunting as he came.

Viktor fell against the rail, easing Yuuri onto the edge but not pulling out of him.  They were motionless for several minutes as they caught their breath.  Once breathing didn’t hurt, Yuuri lifted his head and caught Viktor’s gaze, grinning widely.

“We have to do that again,” he stated.

“Definitely,” Viktor agreed, “Shower then home.  I want seconds and thirds, possibly fourths.”

“Oh no,” Yuuri argued, “I’m fucking you senseless when we get home.  I’m getting a little sore.”

“Deal.”

 

* * *

 

“Vitya, can you come here for a minute?”

Viktor looked over at Yakov, skating to the edge of the ice and leaning on the rail.  Yakov was talking to an employee of the rink so Viktor waited patiently for them to finish.  When the man walked away and Yakov placed a hand on his forehead, Viktor knew it wasn’t good.

“How was practice last night?”

“It was great,” Viktor admitted, “The best yet.”

“Uh huh,” he said, “It’s come to my attention that you and Yuuri did more than practice last night.”

“Huh?” Viktor asked, clueless.

“The rink put in security cameras recently.  The nightguard saw everything.”

“Did he enjoy it?” Viktor joked, concealing a smile when Yakov rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“Vitya, I don’t care what you do on your own time or in the privacy of your own home, but when you’re here you’ll restrain yourself. I don’t ever want to hear you had sex on the ice again,” he demanded, “Do I make myself clear?”

“Transparently,” Viktor said, “Can I ask a question?”

“What?”

“Can I get a copy of that tape?” he asked.

“Get out of here,” Yakov said tersely.

“I’m serious,” Viktor said loudly as he skated away from him.

“No!” he yelled.

“Hey!” Viktor shouted as another thought came to mind, “Another question.”

“You’re trying my patience, Vitya,” Yakov growled.

“Is the locker room ok?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri celebrates Viktor's European gold with him in the best of ways.
> 
>  
> 
>  _“I do have something you might like, but you have to stay where you are,”_ he said, _“Can you do that for me, Vitya?”_
> 
> The way Yuuri drawled his name made Viktor’s dick twitch in his pants, wanting Yuuri instantly. 
> 
> “Oh?” Viktor asked.
> 
> The image of Yuuri bounced on the screen when he moved the laptop, placing it on the surface of their bed. Blood shot to Viktor’s groin and his mouth began to water when he saw his lover. He raked a hand through his hair and exhaled sharply, not believing what he was seeing.
> 
> Yuuri was naked, his legs spread and braced on either side of the laptop. His hard cock bobbed in the cool, night air, Viktor barely seeing the faint glistening of fluid dripping from Yuuri’s length. The flush on Yuuri’s skin gave away he’d touched himself, played close enough to coming but stopping right before. Viktor’s eyes drifted back to Yuuri’s face, taking in the smirk he was giving him.
> 
> That’s when he noticed Yuuri was wearing the gold medal from the last World’s competition he had won.
> 
>  _“I know it’s not the same,”_ Yuuri said, _“but we promised.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 of my raunchy mind has been put to file finally. I'm supposed to be editing MbA, but what better way to start your morning than writing porn? Gotta love it.
> 
> No notes for this, just quite a few hints dropped for future chapters. Hope you're looking forward to reading them. I'm looking forward to writing them.
> 
> Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy!

As much as I wish I could, I don’t own Yuri!!! On Ice.  
This fic is not beta’d.   
While I truly appreciate the offers, I’m not currently looking for a beta.

 

You can follow me on [tumblr](http://paxohana.tumblr.com/). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

 

He swirled the flute of champagne in his hand before taking a sip, incredibly bored with the activity around him. Most of the skaters in attendance were having fun at the banquet, swapping stories of things that had happened since everyone last saw each other.  He listened absently, his mind going back to St. Petersburg and how much he wished he was there.

Yuuri came down with the flu the day before they were set to leave, prompting Viktor to fly to Paris alone.  He hated leaving Yuuri when he was sick but Mila promised she’d stay at the apartment until he recovered.  They had texted before Viktor took the ice for his free skate, Yuuri telling him he was feeling much better and wishing him good luck.  If he won gold, Yuuri had a surprise for him.

Viktor claimed the gold by a narrow margin, teasing Yuri until the teen kicked his shin in the locker room.  While he was happy he won again, it seemed an empty victory since Yuuri wasn’t there to share it with him.

That wasn’t the only emptiness he felt.

He and Yuuri had promised that when one won gold, they would have sex however the winner wanted it, wearing only their medal. Yuuri had agreed to it but complained he’d be at Viktor’s mercy the entire season since he wasn’t hopeful of holding a gold medal belonging to himself. Viktor silenced his words of doubts, turning them into wanton screams of desire as he fucked Yuuri mercilessly that evening.

Viktor scanned the crowd as he downed the liquid in the flute, swallowing and sighing when he saw Yuri and Chris fighting over who was a better dancer.  No matter what banquet was held since Sochi and the now-infamous pole dancing incident, someone had to bring it up and wanted to attempt it themselves.  It made him miss Yuuri even more.

He wandered around the room, exchanging pleasantries with skaters and coaches alike until he found a table in the back.  He fell into the seat and propped his elbows on the surface, hands on his cheeks as he watched people mingle.  His eyes fell to the screen of his phone and he decided to give it thirty minutes until he left.  Even though he wouldn’t feel Yuuri in him that night in a victory celebration, the least he could do was jack off thinking of Yuuri pounding him into the mattress.

Feeling the vibrations from his phone reverberate through the surface of the table, Viktor smiled when he saw Yuuri’s image grinning back at him.  He had promised to video chat with him when he woke up from a nap.  Viktor knew it was late for him and didn’t want to keep him long, but he missed Yuuri awfully.  Pressing the button to answer the call, he smiled brightly when Yuuri came into view.

“Hey, Sweetheart,” he said, feeling livelier than he had the entire trip, “How are you feeling?”

 _“Much better,”_ Yuuri admitted, _“Mila went home yesterday morning.  She could have left the day after you did, but she said she wanted to make sure.”_

“Of course, she did,” Viktor stated, “You’re everyone’s darling.  I’m sorry you had to be up this late.”

 _“It’s alright,”_ he said, _“I took a long nap this afternoon so I could talk with you.  How’s the banquet?”_

“Dead without you.  I’m thinking about how much trouble we could get into.  We’re on the twentieth floor and there’s a balcony just outside the door of the ballroom. I’m imagining bending you over the rail and fucking you senseless.  Would you scream so loud all of Paris would know you were coming?”

 _“Louder,”_ Yuuri said, grinning at Viktor through the screen, _“I’m sorry I can’t be there.”_

“It’s ok. I understand.”

 _“I do have something you might like, but you have to stay where you are,”_ he said, _“Can you do that for me, Vitya?”_

The way Yuuri drawled his name made Viktor’s dick twitch in his pants, wanting Yuuri instantly.  When his voice took on that tone, Yuuri usually had something devious in mind.  Viktor loved it.

“Oh?” Viktor asked, feeling his heart beat faster and warmth spread through his body.

The image of Yuuri bounced on the screen when he moved the laptop, placing it on the surface of their bed.  Blood shot to Viktor’s groin and his mouth began to water when he saw his lover.  He raked a hand through his hair and exhaled sharply, not believing what he was seeing.

Yuuri was naked, his legs spread and braced on either side of the laptop.  His hard cock bobbed in the cool, night air, Viktor barely seeing the faint glistening of fluid dripping from Yuuri’s length.  The flush on Yuuri’s skin gave away he’d touched himself, played close enough to coming but stopping right before. Viktor’s eyes drifted back to Yuuri’s face, taking in the smirk he was giving him.

That’s when he noticed Yuuri was wearing the gold medal from the last World’s competition he had won.

“Oh, Yuuri,” he growled lowly, not wanting to be overheard.

 _“I know it’s not the same,”_ Yuuri said, _“but we promised.”_

“You’re not feeling well.  We can do this when I get home.”

 _“How about now and later?”_ he asked, _“I’m feeling well enough to give you a show.  Since I’m not there, you have to tell me how you want me, what you want me to do.”_

“Give me a minute,” Viktor said, “Let me head to the bathroom. I want us to come together.”

 _“Nope.  Part of the deal is you have to stay there.  I already said that,”_ Yuuri said, winking at him.

“You’re going to give me a show while I’m in public?” he asked, wincing when Yuuri nodded, “You’re cruel, Yuuri Katsuki.”

 _“You love me anyway,”_ Yuuri said, reaching down to stroke his cock languidly, _“What do you want me to do?”_

“Have anything nearby to help you?” Viktor asked, referring to the online purchases they had made recently.

 _“I have the ring stimulator and the vibrator you like,”_ he explained, hands going off-screen momentarily to retrieve the items and holding them in front of the laptop.

“Jesus, Yuuri,” Viktor groaned, wiping a hand over his face, “Just touch yourself right now.  Slowly.  Imagine it’s my hand stroking you.”

 _“Ok,”_ Yuuri whispered.

Viktor watched Yuuri’s hand release his hardness and lightly run his fingers along his length, mouth dropping when he gasped.  He watched Yuuri shiver, wished it was himself making Yuuri feel this way.  He loved touching Yuuri, loved feeling him, especially loved fucking him.  While their time apart when Viktor returned to Russia was rough and he couldn’t wait to make love again, this was a hundred times worse.  They had made up for lost time when Yuuri joined him in St. Petersburg, spending the next three days pleasing the other in every way imaginable.  Viktor needed breaks to recuperate but knew Yuuri could handle more, often sucking him until he shot in his mouth.  Other times he’d use a dildo and ram it so far up Yuuri’s ass Viktor didn’t know how he walked the next day.  He absolutely loved eating Yuuri out, feeling his taut body writhe in his hands as he whimpered incoherently.  Viktor would keep him on the edge, not letting him come until he felt his own dick come back to life. Throwing Yuuri’s legs over his shoulders and bending over, he’d slam his cock into him and fuck him until they both came, chanting the other’s name.

He wanted Yuuri so much right now it hurt.

“A little faster,” Viktor said, “Squeeze when your hand goes down.  If it feels good, let me know.  I want to hear you.”

 _“Ok,”_ he said, slightly breathless.

Viktor watched Yuuri’s hand speed up, biting his lower lip when his legs fell open further.  He dug the pair of earbuds from his suit jacket when Yuuri began to moan and plugged them in, shoving the buds in his ears.  He didn’t want anyone in the room to share this lewd show with him.  While he wouldn’t mind if it was him on screen, he knew Yuuri wasn’t ready to be seen by others.  Viktor hadn’t told him about the video from the security cameras at the rink, but finally got a copy from the guard after promising to make an appearance at his daughter’s birthday party.  He made the best of the time he spent with the star-struck eight-year-olds, thanking the man for the disc when he left.  He slid the disc into the player when he got home that afternoon, grateful Yuuri was spending the day with Mila and Georgi.  He watched their fast, heated fuck on the ice over and over, stroking his cock until he came several times. 

This image, though.  This video set his body on fire.

 _“Do you want me to keep doing this?”_ Yuuri moaned, getting Viktor’s attention.

“Does it feel good?”

 _“Very, but I want more. I wish you were here doing this to me,”_ he admitted.

“Me too, Sweetheart.  Soon,” Viktor promised, “Now and later, yeah?”

_“Yeah.”_

“I think someone’s starting to get really excited,” he said, “Wipe your pre-cum off with your thumb, Yuuri, tell me how you taste.”

He watched Yuuri slide his thumb across the head of his cock, lifting it and sucking it for several seconds. The action went straight to Viktor’s groin, groaning when Yuuri continued to suck and the tip of his tongue darted past his lips.

 _“Vkusno,”_ Yuuri whispered.

“Yuuri…” he groaned, pressing his palm between the front of his pants and feeling the hardness trapped within, “Play with your balls with your other hand.  Let me know when you’re close.”

Yuuri walked his fingers down his body, grinning as he watched Viktor’s eyes follow them.  When they reached the sack between his legs, Yuuri pressed the palm of his hand against it, closed his eyes and moaned loudly.  It was as if a million tiny explosions were setting off within him, the aftershocks flowing through him.  Thought it wasn’t as good as Viktor’s hands on him, knowing Viktor’s eyes were on him while he masturbated was erotic and incredibly powerful.

He spent the next several minutes massaging his balls, his hand stroking his cock faster.  He thought of the last time Viktor had him on his stomach, his ass in the air as he fucked him.  He had one hand gripping Yuuri’s hair as he held him down and plunged into him repeatedly.  Yuuri had made himself hoarse from his yells, opting to bite the sheet as his head thrashed on the mattress.  The mental image made his arousal surge in him, feeling his orgasm fast approaching.

 _“I’m so close, Vitya,”_ he whined.

“Stop.”

 _“Viktor,”_ Yuuri begged, his hips thrusting into his hand on their own accord.

“Let go, Sweetheart,” he said, “Get the stimulator and put it on. When you’re done, get yourself ready for me.  One request.”

_“Hmm?”_

“Make it really dirty,” Viktor requested.

_“Ok.”_

Viktor waited for Yuuri to gather what he needed, biting his lower lip when Yuuri laid against the pillows and slathered his fingers with lube.  When Yuuri looked at him in askance, Viktor nodded once and bit his lower lip when he watched his fingers drop to his ass, the tips circling his entrance.  He knew Yuuri was punishing him from making him stop playing with himself, knowing the anticipation of his fingers within him would hold Viktor spellbound.

“Put them in, Yuuri.  Open yourself up.  I want to see you fuck yourself hard,” Viktor said, looking up and smiling weakly when Chris’ coach walked past his table.

Yuuri nodded and scooted his ass closer to the laptop, offering Viktor the view he loved each time they fucked.  Viktor could stare at Yuuri’s ass all day and come from the possibilities alone.  He had never been affected by anyone like he was Yuuri.  It wasn’t a complaint, though.  Viktor thanked the higher powers many times each day for the wonder and temptress that was Yuuri Katsuki.

When the tip of Yuuri’s finger slid into him and his ass sucked it in without hesitation, Viktor groaned loudly.  He had watched the same display many times before, but it was intensely arousing watching Yuuri do it to himself and this close.  The finger slid in and out slowly, the squelching sound of the lube escaping Yuuri’s body making Viktor uncomfortably hard.

“Yuuri, turn the ring on,” he said tersely.

He clenched his jaw and bit his tongue when a long, low moan escaped Yuuri.  Viktor knew how much Yuuri craved vibrators and extra stimulation, often teasing his boyfriend what a slut he was for the toys.  Yuuri could only whine in agreement. 

Viktor watched Yuuri’s cock bob as the vibrating pulses coursed through him, saw his balls tightening.  The finger drove into the tight opening faster, stopping to add a second and minutes later a third. Viktor loved seeing Yuuri’s ass stretched, watching it get ready to be fucked ruthlessly.  He wanted his cock to enter that sweet tightness, come inside after pounding him as long as he could and bring Yuuri to orgasm yet again while licking the fluids leaking from him.  The thought alone had Viktor closer to coming himself, making a mental note to try it at least once.

“That’s it, Sweetheart,” Viktor said quietly, “Finger fuck yourself for me.  Tell me how much you want me.  How much you want my thick cock in you instead of your fingers.  Slamming into you so hard you see stars.  Coming harder than you ever have in your life.”

 _“Viktor…”_ he whined.

“How close are you?” Viktor asked.

_“Really close.”_

“Take your fingers out.  Put the vibrator in you.  When it’s all the way inside, turn it on and put it on the highest setting.  I want to hear you scream, Sweetheart.  Scream my name, beg for my cock,” Viktor said, unbuttoning his pants and looking around the room before sliding his hand inside, “You wouldn’t believe the tablecloths they have here.”

 _“Why?”_ Yuuri asked absently as he grabbed the toy, _“Tablecloth?”_

“They’re long enough and opaque enough that no one is going to see me jacking off,” he explained, grinning when Yuuri moaned.

_“God, that’s so hot.”_

Viktor was silent, watching Yuuri scoot closer to the headboard so he could see his entire body when he fucked himself with the vibrator.  Viktor was looking forward to this.  He had seen Yuuri jerk off in front of him and it had been an incredible turn on, having sex several times to satisfy each other.  He had never seen Yuuri penetrate himself with a toy, however, never witnessed him come with a vibrator controlled by himself.  The thought ignited him. 

When the vibrator breached Yuuri’s body and slid further into him, Viktor exhaled the breath he didn’t know he was holding.  He envied Yuuri when he heard the toy come to life, Yuuri sobbing as vibrations racked his body.  He knew every nerve ending of his body would be overstimulated, every cell beyond sensitive.  While Yuuri hadn’t been playing long, Viktor knew he was something of an exhibitionist and the knowledge of Viktor watching him masturbate it would be immensely arousing for him.

“That’s so beautiful, Yuuri,” he whispered, “God, you look so good right now.  Push it in all the way.  I want you to hold it in you when you reach your sweet spot.”

Viktor knew he hit it when Yuuri’s back arched and his hips shot off the bed, whimpering loudly. His hand held the vibrator in place while his hips jerked erratically against it.  Viktor began to pump his hardness as he watched Yuuri on the screen, listened to his choking sobs.  He knew Yuuri was close but hoped his infamous stamina would hold out, bring him to an earth-shattering orgasm.

“Fuck yourself, Yuuri,” Viktor instructed, “While you’re doing that, would you believe I’m jerking off under the table?”

_“Vitya…”_

“Does it feel really good with the ring and the toy inside you?  I can’t imagine what it’s like feeling your cock, balls and ass vibrating at the same time.  Is it heavenly, Yuuri?” he asked, trying to spur him further.

 _“Yes,”_ Yuuri whined, _“Want to try it when you’re here.”_

“My cock doesn’t vibrate, Sweetheart.”

 _“Double…”_ he gasped, pausing when he hit his prostate again, _“double penetration.”_

Viktor eyes widened as he imagined filling Yuuri with a vibrator next to his cock.  The thought was maddening, the anticipation of sensation overwhelming.  He had always wanted to try it but never had a willing partner.  When the words spilled out of Yuuri’s mouth, he thought he was going to come on the spot.

“I like that idea, but we’ll talk about it when I get home,” Viktor said, “You know what else I want to try?”

 _“What?”_ he asked, lifting his head to see Viktor’s face on the screen.

“I want to fuck you when we get home from the airport, don’t care where, don’t care how.  I want to come inside you,” Viktor explained, “I know you love it when I come in you.”

 _“Love it,”_ Yuuri whined as he slammed the toy into his body time and again.

“After we come, I want to bury my face in your ass and lick you,” he said, eyes widening when Yuuri moaned loudly, “Like it so far?”

_“Yeah.”_

“That’s not the best part.  I want to lick every drop of come off you and from inside you,” Viktor admitted, grinning when he saw Yuuri’s body begin to shake as he neared completion, “I want to lap your ass with my tongue, suck on you until you’re screaming my name as you come again, slide my tongue inside and clean up the rest.  Do you like that, Yuuri?  Do you want that?”

He watched Yuuri’s body freeze save for the rhythmic jerks possessing his body, come splashing on his chest and chin as he orgasmed.  Viktor knew it was good because Yuuri was silent, his mouth opened in a silent cry and his eyes wide.  His stare was unfocused, his eyes glazed as he rode the waves.

The knot in Viktor’s groin burst forth and white flooded his vision as he came.  He felt sticky moisture cover his hand, tried to control the automatic thrusting of his hips.  The crowd had thinned out but he didn’t want to draw attention to himself and ruin this wonderful moment.  When he had milked himself dry, Viktor wiped his hand on the outside of his boxers and removed it, buttoning his pants and sliding the zipper up.

“Yuuri,” he rasped, smiling when he saw Yuuri’s chest heaving.

 _“That was…”_ Yuuri said, _“Wow.”_

“Yeah. I just came in the middle of the ballroom,” Viktor said, smiling when he giggled.

 _“Maybe next competition we can come in the ballroom together,”_ he suggested, grinning when Viktor nodded.

“Hopefully there will be a balcony,” Viktor said, “If not, everyone is going to get a show.”

_“We’ll see.  Viktor?”_

“Yes, sweetheart?”

 _“I hope you liked your celebration even though I couldn’t be there.  I promise when you get home I’ll make it up to you,”_ he admitted.

“I loved it, Yuuri,” Viktor assured him, “but I’ll take you up on your offer.  Get some rest.  I’ll be flying out in the morning.  Sleep well, because when I get home your ass is mine.”

 _“Literally,”_ Yuuri teased, _“I love you.”_

“Love you too.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor arrives home from Europeans and Yuuri gives him his true celebration gift.
> 
>  
> 
> They made it home and Viktor settled in for a bit before handing Yuuri a box, telling him it was something he picked up in Paris. When Yuuri opened it and peeled the tissue paper back, his head whipped up and he started at Viktor.
> 
> “You’re kidding me,” he said but felt his body come alive.
> 
> “No,” Viktor stated, rubbing the back of his neck, “I saw this and had to see it on you. The thought of it caused an instant, raging boner. Middle of the day, Yuuri, the shopping district in Paris. It’s very busy. I’m surprised Chris didn’t notice.”
> 
> “You took Chris with you?” Yuuri asked, not sure whether to feel horrified or turned on.
> 
> “We usually explore the city when we’re at Europeans,” Viktor said, “Can we? It’s been a fantasy for a little while.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thank you to everyone who has read this, left kudos and comments or subscribed. You guys have made this series successful in a little under a week. While I realize this is my perverted brainchild, it would be no where without each of you. So thank you from the bottom of my heart.
> 
> No notes, just enjoy my perversion. Let me know what you think!
> 
> * * *

As much as I wish I could, I don’t own Yuri!!! On Ice.  
This fic is not beta’d.   
While I truly appreciate the offers, I’m not currently looking for a beta.

 

You can follow me on [tumblr](http://paxohana.tumblr.com/). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

The moment he stepped of the jetway and his eyes landed on Yuuri, Viktor felt overwhelming want rush through him.  He hadn’t seen him in almost a week save for the video chats and hadn’t had him for longer than that.  The need for Yuuri grew over the week, masturbation only taking the edge off.  Several times a day he brought himself to orgasm, imagining the hand on his cock was Yuuri’s, the fingers inside him as well.  It wasn’t the same, but it was close enough.

Viktor marched across the gate and grabbed Yuuri’s arm, eyes widening when he heard his shocked gasp.  He dragged him down the concourse until they reached the men’s restroom.  There were a few travelers using urinals but didn’t pay them any heed, especially when Viktor opened the door of a large stall and pushed Yuuri inside.  Once the door was locked, Viktor turned and placed his hands on Yuuri’s cheeks, kissing him senseless.  He missed everything about Yuuri: his scent, the softness of his skin, the sparkle of his rich brown eyes, his flavor.  Having him before him, touching him and tasting him as they kissed drove Viktor wild.  He broke the kiss, breathless from lack of air and arousal.

“You don’t know how much I missed you,” Viktor said quietly.

“I do,” Yuuri replied, running a finger down Viktor’s cheek, “I think I remember a certain someone telling me my ass belonged to him today.”

“Oh, it does,” he growled, gripping Yuuri’s hips and pulling him closer, feeling his hardness straining against his jeans, “but I want tonight to be amazing.  It is a celebration after all, but can you do something for me?  I’m a little wound up.  Can you take the edge away?”

Yuuri grinned mischievously before dropping to his knees, hands moving to the button on Viktor’s jeans.  He lifted Viktor’s shirt and traced the skin above the waistband, looking at Viktor when he inhaled sharply.  The blue eyes usually resembling a crystal-clear summer day had turned stormy, a thrill coursing through Yuuri.  Viktor was a very sensual and tactile person.  He loved to touch, he loved sex, he loved to pleasure his partner but none more so than Yuuri.  They had talked about it in the past and Viktor admitted Yuuri had him burning hotter than the sun.  He wanted to please him constantly, wanted to be in him and feel him as well.  While they were away Viktor didn’t realize how much he craved Yuuri until he couldn’t have him.  Yuuri heard time and again the six days they were apart how much he wanted him and couldn’t wait to have him.

He knew how turned on Viktor was, so he promised to make it quick yet intense. He unbuttoned Viktor’s jeans quickly and shoved them down his thighs to rest around his knees.  Smirking when he realized Viktor wasn’t wearing anything besides his jeans, Yuuri took his cock in one motion, grinning against the hardness in his mouth when Viktor moaned.

“God, you take me so well, Yuuri,” he groaned.

Yuuri hummed in appreciation, secretly loving it when Viktor told him how much he liked how he was pleasing him.  While they were the best of friends and had a wonderful romantic relationship, Viktor’s praise during sexual endeavors made his confidence grow in leaps and bounds.  If he could satisfy Viktor, everything else in the world was within reach.

He knew Viktor loved it when his cock was in his mouth and he would hum as he sucked and bobbed along the length.  He had thought while Viktor was in Paris how to make going down on him more erotic, going over scenarios in his mind many times.  When he added playing with his own cock to the equation, the images had grown lewd and he wondered if he’d be able to go through with it.  He was still learning and still unsure of many things, but he was becoming secure in pushing the boundaries.

The next bob had him taking all of Viktor in his mouth, Yuuri hollowing his cheeks and sucking hard when he felt the tip of Viktor’s cock brush against the back of his throat. He had remembered when he was a child and tried to get out of school by making himself throw up, but it never worked.  He wanted to test the theory that came to mind when he thought of it.  Winding his arms around the back of Viktor’s thighs, he pushed his mouth against Viktor’s pelvis and buried his nose in the trimmed grey hair.  Nothing happened when he felt Viktor’s cock rest against the back of his throat, so he tightened his mouth around him and sucked harder, feeling Viktor’s fingers in his hair.

“Yuuri,” he drawled, rocking his hips gently, “I missed this so much.  I can’t believe all of me is in your mouth.   Oh, you feel so good.”

Yuuri hummed and flicked his tongue against the length as he began bobbing his head again, taking all of Viktor in him, feeling his cock ram deep in his throat each time.  Listening to the gasps and moans from Viktor, the words of praise and encouragement set Yuuri on fire.  This was Viktor’s celebration for winning gold, but Yuuri wanted him so badly.

“Yuuri,” Viktor rasped, “Can you suck me as hard as possible while I fuck your mouth?  It feels so good and I need to come now.  Will you take me so deep I’ll shoot right down your throat?”

Yuuri’s eyes rolled of their own volition as he moaned, wanting Viktor to have his way with him.  He nodded, taking care not to hurt him and tightened his hold on Viktor’s thighs.  He winced slightly when he felt Viktor’s fingers grip his hair painfully before pulling back and plunging deep into his mouth.  He moaned each time he felt the head of Viktor’s cock bounce off the back of his throat.  The tempo was fast and bruising, Yuuri’s lips taking the brunt of the impact.  It was insanely arousing since they had never done this before.  It was fast, hard and dirty.  Yuuri wanted to try it again.

“Yuuri, more…" Viktor moaned, hips snapping impatiently, “So close.  Tighter.”

Yuuri pressed his tongue against Viktor’s cock and sucked on his mouthful with everything he had, feeling the muscles in his face scream.  It was worth it though, Viktor biting his lower lip and coming in Yuuri’s mouth seconds later.  Yuuri felt the jet of semen shoot down his throat, barely tasting the flavor he associated with Viktor.  Whining when Viktor pulled back slightly, he swallowed until Viktor was spent, removing his half-hard dick from his mouth and falling to his knees.

“You are so good, Yuuri,” he said, smiling and kissing him, “You are so good to me.  I love you.”

“Now that you’ve had a taste, want to go home and have the feast?” Yuuri asked, winking suggestively.

“Give me a minute.  I don’t think I can stand.”

 

* * *

 

They made it home and Viktor settled in for a bit before handing Yuuri a box, telling him it was something he picked up in Paris.  When Yuuri opened it and peeled the tissue paper back, his head whipped up and he stared at Viktor.

“You’re kidding me,” he said but felt his dick spring to life.

“No,” Viktor stated, rubbing the back of his neck, “I saw this and had to see it on you.  The thought of it caused an instant, raging boner.  Middle of the day, Yuuri, the shopping district in Paris.  It’s very busy.  I’m surprised Chris didn’t notice.”

“You took Chris with you?” Yuuri asked, not sure whether to feel horrified or aroused.

“We usually explore the city when we’re at Europeans,” Viktor said, “Can we?  It’s been a fantasy for a little while.”

“Fantasy?  To see me in this?”

“Yeah,” Viktor admitted.

“How long?” he asked.

“Onsen on ice,” Viktor replied, watching Yuuri’s eyes widen, “That look you gave me when you found your Eros drove me fucking insane.  You won’t believe the thoughts, fantasies and wet dreams that were born that day.”

“That long, eh?” he asked, smirking at him, “Fine.  I better win gold this season.”

“I’ll do whatever you say, Sweetheart,” Viktor promised, “Come back out when you’re ready.”

Viktor watched Yuuri retreat to their bedroom, closing the door behind him.  He couldn’t wait to see Yuuri, knowing he’d drive him crazy the minute he laid eyes on him.  He went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water, returning to the living room and sitting on the couch.  The past week was starting to catch up to him but he refused to give in to exhaustion until he fucked Yuuri into the wee hours of the morning.  They had a lot of time to make up.

The door opened twenty minutes later, Viktor hearing soft tapping against the wooden floors as Yuuri walked into the room.  He closed his eyes, not wanting to see him until he could view him fully.  He was excited, his dick twitching in his jeans from anticipation.

“Stand in front of me and put your hands on your hips,” Viktor instructed, “Tell me when I can open my eyes.”

The clicking grew closer and stopped in front of him.  Viktor tilted his head when he heard him place something on the table.  His curiosity was piqued, but none more than seeing Yuuri.

“Ok, open your eyes,” Yuuri said.

Viktor’s eyes drifted open and widened when his gaze fell on Yuuri, his mouth watering instantly.  His eyes swept Yuuri’s body, the sheer black silk stockings hugging his muscular legs, the clasps of the garter holding the lace of the stockings on his thick thighs.  The purple satin panties edged with black lace clung to Yuuri’s hips, his hard cock peeking out of the opening between his legs, his balls pushed forward from the narrow slit.  Viktor’s gaze wandered up his body, the bodice molding Yuuri’s curves magnificently.  He could see every line of Yuuri’s sides through the black mesh, saw the outlines of his chest pressing against the purple satin.  The black choker around Yuuri’s neck made him groan.

“Heels, Viktor?  Crotchless panties?” Yuuri asked though Viktor could tell he was turned on.

“Oh, this is so much better than my fantasies, Sweetheart,” he growled, “Come here.”

Yuuri walked slowly to him, trying to keep his balance.  He placed one knee on the cushion next to Viktor, placing a hand on each cheek and leaning into him.  Viktor reached behind Yuuri, grabbing his ass before pressing his head against Yuuri’s chest.

“Do you know how beautiful you look?” Viktor asked, “How horny you’re making me?”

“I have to admit I feel pretty sexy right now.  I never thought lingerie would make me feel like this,” he declared.

“Sweetheart, you’re beyond sexy.  You’re fucking hot right now.  I want you,” Viktor said, voice low.

“How do you want me?” Yuuri asked, bending down to kiss him briefly.

“Stand up, turn around and bend over.  Brace your arms on the table.  Ever since the video chat last night, I want to see your ass take my fingers,” he admitted, “That was fucking gorgeous, Yuuri. Did you grab the lube?”

“Yeah, and a dildo and vibrator,” Yuuri said, bending over so his ass was inches away from Viktor.

Yuuri gasped when he felt Viktor’s face nudge against him, his nose and tongue pushing into the cleft of his ass.  Shivering when he felt wetness lap against his opening, Yuuri sighed in contentment.  He’d missed this, missed Viktor’s touch.  When he recovered, so did his sexual appetite.  It was frustrating he couldn’t achieve satisfaction from his hand alone though it was a little better when Viktor told him what to do when they video chatted the night before, but nothing compared to this.

“Viktor…”

Viktor kissed Yuuri's entrance before moving back, dropping kisses on the cheeks of his ass.  Popping the cap of the tube open, he squeezed the gel onto his fingers and spread it out.  He pushed Yuuri’s cheeks apart, circling the opening with his forefinger.  Pressing against the muscle, Viktor gasped when Yuuri pushed his hips back and took the tip in, watching his finger swallowed by the tight channel.  It was better than watching it on video.  Seeing his finger disappear within Yuuri, feeling the tightness around it made his cock grow uncomfortably hard.  Reaching down to unzip his jeans, he groaned when his cock sprang free.

“Look over your shoulder, see how hard you’ve made me?” Viktor asked, smiling when Yuuri turned around and looked between his legs, the brown of his eyes turning black.

“Hurry,” he said, pushing himself back to take more of Viktor’s finger, “Need you in me.”

“In time, Sweetheart,” Viktor said.

He thrust his finger in Yuuri until it was buried in him. He turned his hand and crooked the tip, feeling a shiver run through Yuuri as he gasped.  Yuuri was so expressive when Viktor brushed against his prostate, always begged for more when it was touched.  Viktor was more than happy to comply. 

He slid another finger in and scissored them before pushing the third in.  The view was magnificent, seeing Yuuri’s ass stretch as he readied it for his cock.  He wanted to see it open more, see how much Yuuri could take.

“Do you want to try for a fourth?” he asked, bending over to lick the rim of Yuuri’s opening while his fingers caressed his prostate.

“God, yes,” Yuuri begged between sobs, “Want more.  Can I have more?”

“How much more?” he asked.

“Your cock and vibrator,” Yuuri stated.

“Not tonight,” Viktor said, disappointed since he wanted to try it terribly, “When Four Continents are over.  I promise.  We have too much to get ready for.  But I’ll give you more than just the vibrator.  Let’s skip the fourth finger and I’ll show you what I have in mind.”

Viktor removed his fingers and leaned over to grab the vibrator, chuckling when he saw it was Yuuri’s favorite.  He chose it because it reminded him of Viktor’s cock, as long as him but almost as thick.  When they decided to use toys during sex, Yuuri always grabbed this one.  Viktor promised himself when they did try double penetration, he’d use this one.

He squeezed a plentiful amount of lube on the vibrator, sliding his hand along it to completely cover it.  Yuuri would need as much lubrication as possible for what he had in mind.  While it wasn’t what Yuuri asked, Viktor hoped it would give him a taste of things to come.  When the toy was covered sufficiently, he held it against Yuuri’s opening and pressed the button to turn it on the lowest setting.  The whine that escaped Yuuri was exquisite and Viktor smiled, knowing he was making him feel this good.  He pushed the vibrator into him, growling as he watched Yuuri’s ass stretch and suck it in.  He was quickly becoming addicted to the view and wanted to engrave the image into his mind, wondering if Yuuri would let him make a video of it. 

“Do you know how beautiful it is watching you get ready for me?  Seeing your ass stretch and widen.  Watching you take my fingers and the vibrator.  I love it, Yuuri.  Can we do this every time I get you ready?  It makes me so fucking horny,” Viktor said.

“Yeah,” he answered, Viktor wondering if he knew what he was saying.

“Next time can we set up a camera?  I want to watch this so much, Sweetheart.  Would you want to see it?” Viktor asked, hoping Yuuri would agree.

“Ok,” he said, “I’ve been wanting to make some videos, but didn’t know how to ask.”

“I can’t wait,” Viktor said, pressing the vibrator deep into Yuuri until it reached his sweet spot, “Feel good?”

Yuuri could only answer in a whimper.

“Want more?” he asked.

“Please,” Yuuri whined.

Viktor let go of the vibrator after telling Yuuri to clench the muscles in his ass, opening the tube again and squeezing the gel on two fingers.  He grasped the toy again, pushed it against Yuuri before touching the rim of his ass with a finger.  Telling Yuuri to relax, he gently slipped the tip of his finger inside.  Stopping when Yuuri tensed briefly, Viktor waited for him to nod before moving the digit further.

“How does that feel?” he asked.

“Feels good,” Yuuri said breathlessly, “So full.”

“It’s going to get better.  I still have one more to add,” he said, grinning when Yuuri moaned, “I think two is enough for today.  Stroke yourself, Sweetheart.”

Viktor watched Yuuri balance on one arm and grab his cock, sliding his hand up and down the hard length.  When the finger was fully seated within him, he pulled the toy and his hand back before adding a second.  He felt the tight channel loosen more than ever, Viktor speeding up the thrusting of the vibrator and his hand. 

He kept plunging into Yuuri for what seemed an eternity, the power of each thrust increasing until he was ramming into him.  Leaning over to kiss the cheeks in front of him, Viktor felt the telltale spasms grip his fingers. He knew Yuuri was close and wanted him to come hard, cry as he shot all over the table.  When Yuuri’s whimpers grew louder, Viktor bit his ass just hard enough to push him over the edge.  He smiled when it worked, listening to the shout erupt from Yuuri as he came.  He pulled his fingers out, lifted his hips to push his jeans down and removed the toy from Yuuri.  Grabbing his hips, Viktor pulled Yuuri down onto his lap and shoved him onto his hard cock.

“Oh…” Yuuri moaned, pushing his hands through his hair, “Missed this.  Missed this so much.”

“Me too,” Viktor rasped, rolling his hips and ramming into him, “I want you hard and fast.  Are you up to it?”

“Please.”

Viktor grabbed Yuuri’s hips and lifted him, shoving him down so hard Yuuri saw stars each time Viktor’s cock slammed into his prostate.  He was overstimulated from just coming but felt the knot tighten in his stomach again and his cock stir.  Running his hands down the cool satin, he flicked his nails against his covered nipples and shivered from the sensation as it increased his arousal.

“What are you doing?” Viktor grunted as he continued to fuck him.

“Playing with my nipples.”

“Mmm…feel good?” he asked.

“Very.  Fuck me harder.”

Viktor chuckled and lifted him so high Yuuri was impaling himself on his cock each time he was pushed down.  Viktor knew he wasn’t going to last much longer and hoped Yuuri wasn’t close behind.  He reached around and felt for Yuuri’s cock, surprised it was already hard.  He stroked it while using the other hand to move Yuuri, but felt his orgasm speed forth and erupt.  Leaning his head against Yuuri’s back, he groaned loudly as he came, thrusting a few more times until he emptied himself inside Yuuri’s ass.  He was disappointed Yuuri didn’t come again, but had an idea that would drive him wild. 

“Hang on a minute,” he said, grabbing Yuuri when he tried to get up, “Get up slowly, but squeeze your ass muscles.  I’m going to put my finger on you and I want you to turn around.  Straddle my shoulders.  I have an idea.”

“Ok.”

Yuuri did as he was instructed, moaning when he felt the tip of Viktor’s finger breach him.  The feeling of Viktor’s come trapped inside him was lewd and turned him on even more, wondering what Viktor had in mind.  He draped one of his legs over Viktor’s shoulder when he sat up, and pressed his knee next to the other shoulder, looking to him for direction.

“Put your ass near my face,” Viktor said.

Yuuri crouched slightly, yelping when Viktor lifted his head and licked his opening as semen began to trickle from him.  He gripped the top of the couch, trying not to collapse as he felt Viktor’s tongue lap the fluid from him.  When he felt lips on him and suck, he thought he was going to lose his mind.  Viktor had mentioned eating his come from him, but didn’t think he’d actually do it.  It was the hottest thing they had done yet, Yuuri whining as he felt the fullness fade away but the arousal in him ascend out of control.  When Viktor’s tongue pushed into him, Yuuri flew apart, ropes of come flying onto his chest and Viktor’s hair and face.  The magnitude of his orgasm set fireworks off in him, the only feeling he had concentrated between his legs.  Viktor didn’t let up when he collapsed against him, keeping his mouth on Yuuri’s ass as he laid them onto the couch.  Yuuri wrapped his legs around Viktor’s neck as he continued to eat him out, whimpering and jerking from the sensitivity. 

Viktor crawled up Yuuri’s body minutes later, licking the strings of fluid from his abdomen and chest before kissing him.  The flavor of their come mixed together was interesting and Yuuri found he liked it, wondering if it was strange for him to do so.

“I liked my gold medal celebration,” Viktor said when they pulled apart.

“Me too.”

“May I take a picture of you, Sweetheart?” he asked, grinning when Yuuri’s brow lifted, “You look so fucking gorgeous right now, wrecked out of your mind.”

“Sure, just don’t make it your screensaver,” Yuuri stated.

“This is just for me,” Viktor promised, “Can you spread your legs and grab your cock?  Another fantasy.”

“You’re just full of them,” Yuuri teased.

“You have no clue.”

Viktor grabbed his phone from the table, grinning when Yuuri spread his legs and grasped his cock.  Groaning when Yuuri lifted a hand and pressed a finger against the corner of his lips, he took the picture.

“Show me all your fantasies sometime?” he asked.

“Most definitely,” Viktor said, “We’re going to be very busy if we go through the list.  But now, we need a shower.”

“Yeah, we do but grab the lube.  My turn to fuck you,” Yuuri said, pushing against Viktor’s shoulders.

“Can’t wait.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri wakes up earlier than usual, hungry for a different kind of breakfast.
> 
>  
> 
> “You’re up early,” he said.
> 
> “Hungry,” Yuuri said, voice rough from sleep.
> 
> “I can make you breakfast,” Viktor offered, “What would you like?”
> 
> He scooted onto the edge of the couch, but stopped when he felt Yuuri’s hand on his shoulder. Viktor tilted his head when he saw Yuuri set a small box on the table before pushing it against the TV stand, returning to him seconds later.
> 
> “Hungry for you,” Yuuri said, leaning down to hook his arms behind Viktor’s knees and pulling him onto the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No notes, just pure porn. You guys sure are thirsty for porn. 
> 
> Enjoy the fuckfest.
> 
> * * *

As much as I wish I could, I don’t own Yuri!!! On Ice.  
This fic is not beta’d.   
While I truly appreciate the offers, I’m not currently looking for a beta.

 

You can follow me on [tumblr](http://paxohana.tumblr.com/). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

He was sipping his first cup of coffee for the day and catching up on a book he’d promised himself to finish two years earlier.  It was just after six in the morning, Viktor loving the quiet before the day started.  He saved this time to center himself since Yuuri wasn’t a morning person.  They scheduled practice for later in the morning, knowing Yuuri would be useless on the ice before ten.  They’d been up late the night before, Viktor fucking Yuuri into oblivion with his cock and a couple dildos until Yuuri begged him to stop. 

The night before left Viktor in awe of Yuuri’s stamina once again.  Yuuri was hungry, hungry for Viktor’s cock in him.  He loved to fuck Yuuri but could only last so long.  Each time he needed to rest before starting the next round, his mouth found Yuuri’s dick.  Tasting the come on the hard length, Viktor sucked on him until he came at least twice.  He didn’t give Yuuri a break in between orgasms since he knew Yuuri could handle it.  Viktor was amazed he remained hard after coming once, chasing the next orgasm quickly before filling Viktor’s mouth with semen within minutes.

Viktor came four times himself in the span of five hours.  It was the longest time they’d spent fucking since they started dating and Viktor loved every minute of it.  He found himself thinking about having a day dedicated to sex, pleasing each other in ways they hadn’t thought of or tried yet.  It would be after Worlds before he could consider it, but he thought it might be the perfect time to try double penetration.  Yuuri had asked him a few days ago when Viktor added the third finger while his favorite vibrator was inside if Viktor had ever had a cock and dildo in him at the same time.  When Viktor told him he had but it had been a long time, Yuuri’s eyes had grown dark as obsidian right before an earth-shattering orgasm rocked his body.

Viktor looked up when he heard heavy footsteps enter the room, seeing Yuuri trudge slowly towards him.  His hair was sticking up at various angles, his eyes droopy from sleep.  Viktor was surprised he was up this early and wondered what woke him.  He placed the bookmark in between the pages he was on and closed the book, setting it on the table next to him. 

“You’re up early,” he said.

“Hungry,” Yuuri said, voice rough from sleep.

“I can make you breakfast,” Viktor offered, “What would you like?”

He scooted onto the edge of the couch, but stopped when he felt Yuuri’s hand on his shoulder.  Viktor tilted his head when he saw Yuuri set a small box on the table before pushing it against the TV stand, returning to him seconds later.

“Hungry for you,” Yuuri said, leaning down to hook his arms behind Viktor’s knees and pulling him onto the floor.

Viktor gasped when he hit the plush carpet, eyes widening when Yuuri jerked his pajama pants from his body.  Yuuri didn’t take control often, but when he did it drove Viktor out of his mind.  He loved feeling Yuuri’s mouth on him, him inside and pounding him until he couldn’t think straight. 

Yuuri stood momentarily to remove his clothing and Viktor saw his cock, already engorged and beads of liquid sliding down the hardness.  Yuuri woke up horny every morning and they usually spent the first hour of the day giving each other head, lying in different directions while they sucked each other off in tandem.  This morning held the promise of being different.

“Before we do anything, I want you to blow me,” Yuuri said, his eyes already pitch black, “Suck me harder than you have ever.  I want to come hard and fill your mouth.  Don’t swallow when I do.”

Before Viktor could answer, Yuuri had lowered himself, knees next to Viktor’s head and leaning over slightly before guiding his cock into Viktor’s open mouth.  This side of Yuuri was overwhelming seductive, making Viktor so horny he hoped he didn’t come the minute Yuuri touched him.  He didn’t have to wait long to find out.  Yuuri reached behind him after telling Viktor to bend his knees and shift his hips up, feeling Yuuri grab his cock and squeezing.  He moaned against the hardness in his mouth, pressing his tongue against Yuuri’s cock as he sucked.  Viktor couldn’t lift his head and give Yuuri a proper blowjob, so Yuuri thrust slowly into Viktor warm mouth. 

When Yuuri pulled back until only the tip was in his mouth, Viktor would lap at the slit and push the tip of his tongue inside.  Yuuri loved it when he did this, shuddering each time he felt it swirl around before shoving his cock back in Viktor mouth.  Viktor also learned that Yuuri loved the sensation of his teeth scraping around the small rim around the head, shivering each time Viktor did.  He took care not to hurt him and just pulled his lips back enough so Yuuri could feel his teeth.  The long, low moans he drew from Yuuri hastened his own arousal tremendously.

Viktor grabbed Yuuri’s ass, squeezing the firm globes each time he thrust into his mouth.  When he dug his nails in the tight skin, Yuuri began to shudder.  He loved the sudden thrill of slight pain, guiltily admitting to Viktor it really turned him on.  They had discussed over lunch one day how far Yuuri was willing to take it and Viktor was surprised by his response.  Yuuri confessed he wanted to try spanking and paddling, perhaps a crop while he was tied up and his ass high in the air.  Viktor hardened immediately and wanted to fuck him on the table in the restaurant. 

Yuuri stiffened and his back arched as he came, moaning loudly as he shot into Viktor’s mouth.  He fought the urge to swallow and curled his tongue in his mouth to keep the load from slipping down his throat.  Yuuri rode his orgasm to completion, thrusting into Viktor’s mouth until he was spent. He lifted himself and slid his still-hard cock from Viktor, scooting back to straddle his abdomen and leaning down for a kiss.  Viktor groaned when he felt Yuuri’s tongue invade his mouth, swirling around and lapping the come from inside.  It amazed him how much Yuuri continued to surprise him, feeling the inferno rage within him each time Yuuri pushed the envelope with how dirty he could be.

“Did I ever tell you that you give good head?” Yuuri asked when he pulled back, licking drops of his own come from his lips.

“Glad to be of service,” Viktor said, grinning.

“Ready to be wrecked?” he asked, smirking at him.

“God, please,” Viktor begged, spreading his legs as he waited in anticipation.

He wanted Yuuri in him so badly.  When he had casual sex in the past, he’d usually been on the giving end.  He could count on one hand the times he had a cock fill him, but it hadn’t been satisfying.  His partners generally were concerned about their own release and Viktor usually had to jack himself off after they came. 

But Yuuri was different.

Yuuri loved fucking him, loved burying his cock deep within Viktor.  He loved turning Viktor into a whimpering, writhing mess and did it as often as he could.  Since Europeans ended and Viktor returned to St. Petersburg, Yuuri demanded to fuck him at least once a day.

Viktor laid on his back as he watched Yuuri sit up and grab the lube from the table.  He needed to be loosened to take Yuuri’s cock in him and Viktor loved the way he did it. Yuuri took his time preparing him, being careful yet driving him crazy.  Yuuri’s fingers were longer than his and could easily tease his prostate.  He tended to overstimulate Viktor, rubbing against his sweet spot for minutes on end until Viktor was reduced to dry orgasms time and again.  He was surprised he could come so many times from Yuuri’s fingers alone.

The cap popped open and Yuuri squeezed the gel onto all his fingers, Viktor’s eyes widening as he wondered what Yuuri had in mind.  He groaned when he felt two fingers press against his entrance, a single tip pushing in seconds later.  He braced himself as he knew he was at Yuuri’s mercy.  While he loved the near torment Yuuri unleashed on him, he just wanted to come.

Yuuri’s finger moved back and forth excruciatingly slow, Viktor whimpering each time Yuuri stopped to wiggle his finger inside him.  He had never done this before yet Viktor loved it.  When it was fully seated within Viktor, Yuuri traced circles against the sweet spot deep inside him, loving the yelps breaking free.  He’d woken up that morning extremely horny and wanted Viktor the moment he opened his eyes.  Not only did he want to fuck him for hours on end, he wanted to touch him and make him come more than he ever had.  While Viktor didn’t have the stamina to last as long as he did, it didn’t mean he couldn’t be brought to orgasm repeatedly.

Yuuri slid a second finger in, spreading them apart as they moved inside Viktor.  He felt the walls loosen and open from his ministrations.  Deciding it was time, Yuuri plunged his fingers into him until they hit the end of the tight channel, ramming into Viktor’s prostrate.  He grinned when Viktor’s hips bucked off the floor and he cried out.

“You like that, babe?” he asked, pushing his fingers further until they pressed into flesh.

“Mmmm.”

“You want more?” Yuuri asked.

“Please,” Viktor begged.

“You think I should let you come?”

“Yeah,” Viktor answered, lifting his hips as Yuuri’s fingers rubbed against his prostate.

Yuuri pushed a third finger inside, loving the way it eased into Viktor.  He realized why Viktor loved watching his own ass suck Viktor’s fingers in.  It was amazingly hot.  He loved watching the rim quiver around his fingers each time he shoved them in, loved the way it stretched when he knuckles passed it.  He knew he could get lost in watching the view for hours, but he had plans. 

Still finger fucking Viktor, Yuuri leaned over and took Viktor’s cock in his mouth in one try, hollowing his cheeks and sucking for several seconds.  Viktor’s whine was music to his ears and he wanted to hear more.  He wanted to hear Viktor so much the man lost his voice, but he wanted to relish the process.

He ceased thrusting and pushed his fingers as far inside as they would go, crooking his fingers repeatedly.  He knew Viktor had a difficult time since he became overstimulated, but he wanted to see how far he could push Viktor by sucking his cock at the same time.  He wanted to tease, wanted to torment.

Yuuri lifted his head until only the tip was in his mouth, flattening his tongue and slapping it against the underside.  He moved his free hand to circle the base of Viktor’s cock and squeeze it while pumping him so slow Viktor growled in frustration.  He continued this for several minutes, releasing Viktor’s cock to lap at his balls and the skin leading to his opening.  When he pressed his lips against the narrow span of skin and sucked gently, Viktor shouted.

“Oh please, Yuuri, let me come.  Feels so good, feels too good.  Too much,” he pleaded.

Yuuri moved up, taking Viktor in his mouth once more and took him an inch at a time, ignoring Viktor’s begging.  He didn’t know how much time had passed when he finally had all of Viktor in his mouth, but he knew Viktor was beyond his limits.  Yuuri had continued rubbing Viktor’s prostate the entire time as he pleasured him with his mouth.  He sped up the bobbing of his head, letting his tongue slide along the underside of Viktor’s hardness.  Yuuri knew he was close when Viktor plunged his fingers into his hair, pushing Yuuri’s head against his pelvis.  When Viktor finally came, Yuuri milked him until he was dry.  He held the fluid in his mouth, still brushing his fingers against Viktor’s sweet spot as he leaned up for a kiss.  The load of come fell into Viktor’s mouth and Yuuri’s tongue swirled through the liquid, grinning against Viktor’s lips when he moaned.  He waited for Viktor to swallow before pulling back.

“Stop,” Viktor whimpered, his hips jerking erratically, “Can’t take more.”

“You can, Sweetheart,” Yuuri said, kissing him again, “We’ve done more than this and I’m going to do even more to you.”

“Yuuri…”

Yuuri sat back and pulled his fingers back slightly, carefully adding a fourth.  They hadn’t gone this far before so he wanted to be as gentle as possible as he prepared him.  The way Viktor’s hole stretched was beyond his wildest imagination and he wanted to burn the image in his mind.

“Viktor?”

“Hmm?”

“Can I record you?” he asked, “You don’t know how gorgeous this is.  You’re stretched so much.  I want to record you coming as I stretch you out as much as I can.”

“Yeah…” he gasped, “Wanna see it later.”

“Wanna fuck me when I let you watch it?” Yuuri said, grinning at him.

“Mmm…like that idea,” Viktor said, feeling his libido return by Yuuri’s words.

Yuuri grabbed his phone from the table and found his video app, pointing the device between Viktor’s legs and hitting the record button.  It was even more stimulating watching it on the screen, seeing his fingers swallowed by Viktor’s ass, seeing the rim spasm around them.  The noise from the lube escaping him drove Yuuri wild, but when the gel began to trickle around his fingers he didn’t know how much he would be able to take. 

He moved his fingers back and eased his thumb into Viktor, amazed he could handle five fingers at once.  Viktor was beside himself, grabbing his head as he felt himself stretched beyond belief.  He never had anyone fill him with all their digits but he loved it.  His nerve endings were overloading, the sensations making his body tingle more than ever. 

“Babe, you look so delicious right now,” Yuuri purred as he looked at Viktor’s ass through the screen, “You’re so open. I bet if I spent more time readying you, I could fit my whole hand inside you.”

“God, Yuuri…”

“Want to try that sometime?” he asked, his eyes widening when Viktor nodded furiously, “Would your ass suck my hand in?”

“Want it now,” Viktor whined, jerking his hips against Yuuri’s hand, “Please.”

“Not today, Sweetheart,” he said, zooming the camera back until it focused on all of Viktor, “Soon though.  I promise. I do have something else in mind, but you need to come for me again.”

Viktor shouted when Yuuri thrusted his fingers in him, shaking when he felt Yuuri’s thumb move up and down.  All he could focus on was Yuuri’s fingers filling him, his ass stretched more than ever.  When Yuuri spread all of them, Viktor flew apart, his entire body arching off the floor as he cried out.  He saw pinpricks of light in his vision, felt like his body was shattering as he came hard.  His orgasm seemed to last forever but not long enough.  Whining when he felt Yuuri’s fingers leave him, Viktor tried to push himself up onto his elbows to get up.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Yuuri asked, putting his hands on Viktor’s thighs.

“We’re done, aren’t we?”

“Not by a long shot,” he said, “Lie back down and spread your legs.  We’ve got some more movies to make.”

“God, Yuuri, you’re driving me nuts,” Viktor rasped, “Want you.  Wanna fuck you.”

“Tonight, I promise,” he said, “But this morning is all about you.”

Viktor settled back onto the floor and spread his legs until his knees were almost touching the floor.  He hummed when he felt Yuuri’s hands under his ass and lift him slightly.  When he felt silicone against his entrance, he gasped as his hips jerked up.

“Relax,” Yuuri said softly, “It’s just the vibrator.”

“I’m just a little sensitive,” Viktor confessed.

Yuuri looked at him and smiled before returning his attention to between Viktor’s legs.  He zoomed the camera in until he got a better view of Viktor’s ass sucking the vibrator in.  When it was buried to the hilt, Yuuri pressed the power button and turned it on the lowest setting, grinning when Viktor hummed in contentment.  He knew Viktor loved feeling the vibrations inside him, telling him it was one of the best feelings in the world.  Yuuri loved to tease him, switching between a fast tempo and a slow, agonizing speed.  It usually left Viktor unleashing a litany of curse words between orgasms. 

He let Viktor come once and was surprised when semen shot on his abdomen.  While Viktor could orgasm multiple times over a span of a few hours, he usually experienced dry orgasms.  Considering Yuuri had only been teasing him for an hour and a half, he was in awe he was pleasuring him this much.

But Viktor hadn’t seen anything yet.

He rammed the vibrator into Viktor’s tightness, zooming the camera out once more and mouth drooling when he saw his cock harden again.  Switching between the settings, he twisted the vibrator and bit his lower lip when Viktor groaned, feeling the ridges of the toy move against him.  He had just discovered this recently, promising to do it again when Viktor chanted how much he loved the feeling. 

Yuuri pressed the button on the phone to stop the recording, placing it on the table and grabbing the dildo.  He pushed his forefinger into Viktor’s opening and pulled on the rim gently.  When he pressed the dildo against the entrance, Viktor’s hips jerked.

“Relax, Sweetheart,” Yuuri said, “It’s the dildo.  I want to fill you so much right now, but I want to watch.  Next time, it’s my cock.”

All Viktor could do was sob.

Yuuri took his time easing the dildo into Viktor, asking him repeatedly if he was ok.  Viktor nodded each time and lifted his hips as he silently begged for more. Yuuri loved his eagerness and pushed the dildo in until only the handle was visible.

“Well, sweetheart,” Yuuri said, smirking, “You have all eight inches of the dildo in you.  How does it feel?”

“God…I…it…”

“That good, eh?” Yuuri asked, chuckling.

Yuuri pushed his fingers against the base of the dildo and held it in place while he pulled the vibrator out, shoving it back in.  Viktor yelled as he was stretched and filled again, sobbing when he felt the intense vibration flowing through the glass dildo as well.  He wanted to be stretched further though, wanted Yuuri’s cock in him along with the vibrator.  He had never had thickness like that before and he yearned for it.

“Yuuri,” he whined, “put your cock in me.  Please.”

“After you come again.”

“Leave the vibrator in.  Want you and it,” Viktor sobbed.

“Not today.  Soon, I promise,” Yuuri said, leaning down to lick Viktor’s length.

Yuuri continued fucking Viktor with the toys for an hour or so, alternating between settings and turning the vibrator off and stilling his hands when Viktor was close to coming.  He let Viktor settle down for a minute or so, ignoring being called cruel before turning the toy back on and fucking him ruthlessly.  Deciding he couldn’t handle more and needing to be buried deep inside Viktor, Yuuri pushed the vibrator as far as it could go.  Viktor orgasmed yet again when the vibrations pressed against his sweet spot, his body limp when he finally came back to reality.

Yuuri pulled the vibrator out gently before sliding the dildo from him.  He listened to Viktor’s whines as he slathered his cock with lube, telling him he’d be filled again in seconds.  He positioned himself between Viktor’s legs and slipped into his hole, shivering like he did every time he entered Viktor.  He could feel Viktor’s muscles clamp down on him, gritting his teeth and trying to control his throbbing cock.  He was so horny he knew it wouldn’t take him long to come. 

He began thrusting, setting a slow pace at first before speeding up gradually.  He loved fucking Viktor so much, loved feeling him quiver around his cock.  Each time was better than the last and it made him hunger for Viktor more than he thought possible.  Viktor’s moans grew louder, his ass tightening around Yuuri’s cock.  He didn’t know if Viktor would come again, but he knew he could still drive him out of his mind.

Yuuri was wrong, Viktor coming seconds later and gripping his cock tightly.  Yuuri saw stars as he orgasmed, riding the wave as he filled Viktor.  Though his arms wanted to give out, he continued slamming into Viktor.  He felt his semen trickle from Viktor, closing his eyes as he envisioned the image.

“Do you feel that?” he asked, “My come is seeping out of you, sliding down your ass.  It drives me wild.”

“Like that,” Viktor said through moans.

“When I come again, I’m going to pull out and watch my come trickle out of you.  I think I’m going to take a picture of it too.  Use it to jack off to when you’re out,” Yuuri admitted.

“God, Yuuri,” he whined.

“Does that really turn you on?” Yuuri asked, “Do you want to watch me play with myself while I stare at that picture?  I could use it so many different ways.”

Yuuri’s eyes widened when Viktor came yet again, his body stiffening as the orgasm seized his entire body.  Viktor had explained it to him but he’d never seen it, never experienced it.  He told Yuuri it was one of the most intense orgasms one could have and promised he’d help him achieve it, but it would take time. 

He continued fucking Viktor, looking at the clock on the wall and seeing thirty-five minutes had passed since he last checked the time.  It was nearing the time they’d have to leave for the rink, but he really didn’t care.  He knew Viktor couldn’t handle much more as he was beyond sensitive, reduced to exhausted mewls at this point.  His head thrashed against the floor, his hips jerking spasmodically.  He lifted his arms occasionally and draped them over Yuuri’s neck only to fall minutes later, resting along his sides.

Yuuri felt the familiar tightening in his abdomen and the blood rush to his dick before the explosion hit him, coming in Viktor again.  He knew the man must be so full of his cock and two loads of come, wondering how it would feel to be on the receiving end.  When the white faded from his vision and he could focus again, he pulled out of Viktor and looked down.  The trickle of milky white fluid escaping Viktor made him groan.

“Oh Sweetheart, you don’t know how hot this is,” Yuuri said.

“Yeah?” Viktor asked weakly, chest still heaving.

“I gotta get a picture of this.”

Yuuri grabbed his phone from the table and opened the camera app.  He nudged Viktor’s legs apart further, placing a hand on his inner thigh as he snapped the picture.  He looked at it for a few seconds before handing the phone to Viktor.

“See how good you look?” he asked, grinning when Viktor groaned.

“I want to see you like this,” Viktor said, voice rough from shouting so much.

“I can’t wait.  We broke our record.”

"Huh?" Viktor asked, looking at him in confusion.

"I fucked you for almost six hours," Yuuri stated.

"Damn.  I've never been fucked that long before."

"First time for everything," Yuuri said, grinning.

Yuuri grabbed a double-rimmed piece of silicone from the table, picking up the tube of lube off the floor and uncapping it.  He squirted a liberal amount onto it and covered the plug entirely before pressing it against Viktor’s opening.

“No, Yuuri,” he whined, “No more. Can’t do anymore.”

“We’re not,” Yuuri assured him, slipping the plug into Viktor, “but you’re going to wear this today.  I want you to feel how full you are, think of my come trapped in you. Think of me fucking you so much so I could fill you to the brim.  Think of my cock in you when you feel it trickle from you little by little.  Think of the dildo and vibrator in you, stretching you so much you could take more than you ever have.”

“Yuuri…” Viktor whined, whimpering when he felt Yuuri’s finger push in him and slide the first rim past his entrance.

“All day, Sweetheart.”

“I think we’re cancelling today,” Viktor said, “I can’t move let alone skate. Help me up?”

Yuuri stood and held his hand out, pulling Viktor to his feet before crushing their lips together.  The kiss was passionate and hungry, promising a wild night ahead of them.  While Viktor had all day to plan how to fuck Yuuri out of his mind, it would be an even greater turn on feeling Yuuri’s come move inside him.  When they broke apart, Yuuri grinned at him.

“Since we aren’t going to the rink today, I’m going back to bed,” he said, “Wanna join me?”

“Are you going to torment me even more?” Viktor asked.

“Of course.”

“I’m already there.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night has arrived and Viktor has come up with the perfect plan to give Yuuri a taste of things to come.
> 
>  
> 
> “You like my cock in you?” Viktor asked, slapping Yuuri’s ass slightly.
> 
> “Mmm…” he hummed.
> 
> “That’s not a word,” Viktor growled, lowering his hand and listening to it crack against Yuuri’s skin.
> 
> “Feels so good,” Yuuri gasped, “so good.”
> 
> “Want to hear what I’m going to do?” Viktor asked, waiting for Yuuri to nod, “I’m going to fuck you so hard you’re going to cry it feels so good. I’m going to shoot inside you and pull out of you. You’re going to miss me filling you, aren’t you?”
> 
> “Yes.”
> 
> “You’re going to get up and grab that bag in the corner while squeezing your ass. If one drop of come escapes, we do it all over again. I fuck you until I come but you don't get to,” Viktor explained.
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to get at least one chapter out this week since it's the week from hell. This one is short but it's just a teaser of things to come after Worlds. 
> 
> Only note for this chapter is safety with your partner. It's really important to come up with safe words if you're trying something new, especially if it's BDSM. So I hope you take it to heart.
> 
> Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy!
> 
> * * *

As much as I wish I could, I don’t own Yuri!!! On Ice.  
This fic is not beta’d.   
While I truly appreciate the offers, I’m not currently looking for a beta.

 

You can follow me on [tumblr](http://paxohana.tumblr.com/). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

He woke to lips on the small of his back, a finger circling his entrance.  As the haze of sleep faded, he realized one of his legs was bent and draped across Viktor’s shoulder.  He shifted his hips towards Viktor’s face, grinning when he heard him groan.

“My sleeping prince has awoken,” Viktor said, kissing a line down Yuuri’s back to the cleft of his ass, “Sleep well?

“Very well,” Yuuri said, trying to roll over but feeling hands on his waist, “Who would have thought three blowjobs back to back could wear me out.”

“To be fair, I did tease you a little,” Viktor stated, “and finger fucked you at the same time.  I’ve never heard you hit that pitch before, Sweetheart.”

“It felt fucking amazing,” he admitted, trying to roll over again, “Time to get up.  It’s past dinner time.”

“Oh, my dear Yuuri,” Viktor said, pausing to lick around the rim of his opening slowly, “What on earth makes you think I’m done with you? You were a bad boy today, making us skip practice when it’s so close to Worlds.  You know we couldn’t afford to take today off.”

“I didn’t hear…” he said, whimpering when he felt Viktor’s tongue and finger slide into him, “I didn’t hear you complaining.”

“I’m not, but as your coach I can’t stress enough the importance of practice,” Viktor said, shifting until his body was parallel with Yuuri’s and mouth against his ears, “Do you know what we do to naughty boys?”

“What?” Yuuri whispered, shivering as he felt Viktor’s breath against his skin.

“We punish them,” Viktor declared, “harshly.”

“Viktor…” he whined, grasping at Viktor’s head.

“I need to know something first, Sweetheart,” Viktor said, waiting for Yuuri to nod, “You said in the restaurant you wanted to be spanked hard.  Does that include other forms of punishment?”

“Yeah,” he said, groaning when Viktor reached around and grabbed his half-hard cock.

“What does that entail?” Viktor asked.

“I don’t know,” he said, “Try something and I’ll let you know if I like it?”

“Ok,” Viktor said, biting Yuuri’s shoulder and grinning when he moaned loudly, “We need some safe words.  How about green when something feels really good, yellow you’re not sure about and red for stop.”

“Yeah, I can remember that,” Yuuri said.

“I hope so,” Viktor said, making a bite mark next to the first, “I’m going to drive you out of your mind.”

“Mmm, can’t wait.”

Viktor let go of Yuuri and laid on his back. Yuuri rolled over and rested on Viktor’s chest, but was shocked when he was shoved away.  Pushing himself up and placing a hand on Viktor’s chest, he looked at him in askance.

“Is something wrong?” Yuuri asked.

“Bad boys don’t get to cuddle,” he said lowly, “Stand up.”

Yuuri rose from the bed and looked at Viktor.  They had taken a shower after the last blowjob and Yuuri dressed in loose pajamas, thinking it was too chilly to be without clothing while he napped, Viktor laughing at him and telling him he’d stay naked.  Viktor’s stare and eyes slowly scanning his body left him feeling turned on and uneasy at the same time.

“Viktor, what do…”

“No talking,” Viktor stated, “No talking until I say you can. This doesn’t apply to our safe words though.  Alright, Yuuri?”

Yuuri nodded and felt his body heat up.  They had talked about various ways to please each other and specific fantasies they had.  While Yuuri was embarrassed to admit it to Viktor, he revealed he had dreamed about Viktor dominating him even before they met.  It had kept him up many nights, masturbating as he imagined Viktor’s voice telling him what to do, his hands on his body giving pain that turned into pleasure quickly.  Now that it had the possibility of becoming a reality, he felt his entire being shake with excitement.

“Take your clothes off,” Viktor ordered.

Yuuri pulled at the hem of his shirt and jerked the fabric over his head.  When he grabbed the band of his pants, Viktor yelled at him.

“Slow!” he barked, “Touch yourself as you pull them down.”

Yuuri gulped and slid the pajama pants down, using two fingers to skim the muscles of his thighs.  He knew Viktor wanted a show, so he let the pants fall to floor and grabbed his cock, starting to stroke.

“Who said you could move your hand?” Viktor asked, raising a brow.

Yuuri dropped his hand and watched Viktor rise from the bed, gulping when he walked to him and stood behind.  Pressing his hand against Yuuri’s back and shoving him over, Viktor lined his hard cock up with Yuuri’s entrance, sliding in quickly.  He was grateful he’d taken the time to ready him while giving him head since this was on his mind each time he felt Yuuri’s come shift inside him.  His thoughts grew lewder as the day passed, the ideas of how he could punish Yuuri becoming more erotic. 

“You like my cock in you?” Viktor asked, slapping Yuuri’s ass slightly.

“Mmm…” he hummed.

“That’s not a word,” Viktor growled, lowering his hand and listening to it crack against Yuuri’s skin.

“Feels so good,” Yuuri gasped, “so good.”

“Want to hear what I’m going to do?” Viktor asked, waiting for Yuuri to nod, “I’m going to fuck you so hard you’re going to cry it feels so good.  I’m going to shoot inside you and pull out of you.  You’re going to miss me filling you, aren’t you?”

“Yes.”

“You’re going to get up and grab that bag in the corner while squeezing your ass.  If one drop of come escapes, we do it all over again.  I fuck you until I come but you don't get to,” Viktor explained.

“Not fair,” Yuuri whined, crying out when he felt Viktor’s hand smack his ass.

“You will only answer my questions or tell me if you’re uncomfortable with something,” Viktor reminded him, “If you continue to talk, I will shut you up.”

Yuuri nodded and gripped the sheets when Viktor slammed into him.  It was the roughest sex they had yet, feeling the bones of Viktor’s hips each time he sank deep within him.  His prostate was becoming bruised but it felt so good.  He felt like he could fly apart at any minute, felt the knot in him tighten uncomfortably.  He tried to fight it, but his vision grew black and light exploded as he came all over the sheets.  He felt his tight channel clamp down on Viktor’s cock, hearing his grunts as he filled him with semen. 

“My Yuuri is so disobedient today,” Viktor drawled, “Clench your ass.”

Viktor watched Yuuri’s muscles around his hole, smacking his ass so hard it left an imprint.  The shout that tore from Yuuri’s mouth made his dick twitch with want, but he wanted to drive Yuuri absolutely out of his mind.  Deciding to torment him more, Viktor bent over and licked the rim of his opening.  Spreading Yuuri’s cheeks, he pressed his lips against the hole and sucked, enjoying the whimpers filling the room.  The muscle loosened and he felt a thin line of come trickle into his mouth, Viktor lifting a hand and spanking Yuuri again before pulling back.

“I told you that you keep my come inside you,” Viktor warned, “Turn around and suck me until I get hard again.  You need to be punished more.  I’m going to fuck you again, fill you once more and you better not come.”

Yuuri nodded and climbed on the mattress, spinning around on hands and knees.  Eyes widening when he felt Viktor’s hand on the back of his head, Yuuri opened his mouth and let him ram his cock in his mouth.  Though Viktor had called it a blowjob, Yuuri knew he’d be fucking his mouth.  Viktor loved feeling the tight, wet warmth around his cock, especially loved the vibrations that nearly drove him out of his mind.  Hallowing his cheeks and changing the rhythm when he sucked, Yuuri closed his eyes as Viktor fucked him.  Each time he thrusted into Yuuri’s mouth, he felt the hand push his head against Viktor’s trimmed grey hair.  He loved this and had grown addicted to taking all of Viktor in his mouth.  He loved giving Viktor blowjobs and did it often, grabbing every opportunity he could.  Viktor was more than happy to oblige.

“Look at you take my cock so well, Yuuri,” Viktor crooned, “Such a good boy taking it all, letting me fuck your mouth.  Do you like my cock in your mouth?”

All Yuuri could do was nod exuberantly.

“You give the best head, Sweetheart,” Viktor gushed, “It keeps getting better and better.  That earns you one orgasm.  Keep count of how many you earn, Yuuri.  If you don’t, I’ll have to punish you again.”

Viktor continued plunging into Yuuri’s mouth for several minutes before removing his cock quickly, ordering Yuuri to turn around before ramming his cock into him.  Yuuri whimpered at the sudden stretch and fullness, feeling his body shake with anticipation of being fucked.  Since he had his way with Viktor that morning, Viktor’s cock was thicker than usual.  The feeling of it stretching him like never before left Yuuri in awe and wanting so much more.

It took Viktor longer to orgasm this time but instructed Yuuri to tell him when he was close.  Yuuri whined each time Viktor stopped moving and bent over to squeeze the base of his cock.  He wanted to come so much.  He was so horny he figured the minute Viktor stroked him once he’d fall apart.  When Viktor came again, Yuuri was so full of semen he didn’t know if he could take more.  Remember Viktor’s directions, the minute he felt Viktor’s cock slip out of him he squeezed the muscles of his ass the best he could and grabbed the bag from the corner.

“Place it on the mattress,” Viktor said, sitting in the middle of the bed, “Take each item out of the bed and tell me what it is.”

Yuuri opened the bag and looked inside, blushing when his eyes landed on a few toys.  He grabbed one and pulled it out.

“Collar and restraints,” he said.

“Yep, I can tug on the ring and pull you up so I can fuck your mouth again,” Viktor said, grinning when Yuuri moaned, “I could also tie your hands up and clasp them to the collar, ass high in the air while I fuck you.  Do you like that idea, Sweetheart?”

“Yes,” he rasped, reaching for another toy, “Egg anal plug.”

“Two and a half inches, Sweetheart,” Viktor revealed, “and ribbed for your pleasure.  I can’t wait to see what I have in mind.  Next.”

“Leather paddle with a dildo handle,” Yuuri said, his cock becoming uncomfortably hard.

“When you mentioned spanking and paddling at the restaurant, I bought this that very night.  You don’t know how excited I am to try this. Next.”

“Padded crop,” Yuuri said, testing it against Viktor’s shin.

“Did I say that you could play?” Viktor asked, rising to his knees and crawling to Yuuri.

“No,” he said, “I’m sorry.”

Viktor lifted the collar and put it around Yuuri’s neck, fastening it loosely and tugging him into a kiss. He grabbed Yuuri’s hips and lifted him off the bed, dropping him roughly before turning him over.  Viktor squeezed an arm under Yuuri’s abdomen, grasped his cock and raised his lower half until his ass was sticking up.  Prying Yuuri’s cheeks apart with one hand, he shook his head and clucked his tongue. 

“You’re not listening again, Yuuri,” he said, bending over to lick the trail of come dribbling down Yuuri’s ass, “You’re not holding it in.  Do you know what happens to bad boys that don’t listen?”

“What?” Yuuri asked, voice shaky.

“They are punished.”

Viktor picked the anal plug up along with a tube of lube.  He opened the cap and squirted a liberal amount on the toy, spreading the gel evenly.  He pressed the tip against Yuuri’s entrance and pushed it in slowly, loving the low moan that escaped from him.  He knew Yuuri had never been stretched this fully, even the other day he used the vibrator and a couple fingers.

“Your ass looks beautiful, Sweetheart,” Viktor said, reaching over and grabbing his phone from the corner of the bed, “I’ve never seen you so stretched.  I have to get a picture.”

“Wanna see,” he mumbled, yelping when Viktor smacked him.

“Did I ask you to speak?”

“No,” Yuuri whined.

He pushed the plug in until only the base was visible and licked his lips, imagining how debauched his next idea was.  He found the arm restraints and told Yuuri to turn his head and rest on his shoulders, putting his arms behind him.  When Yuuri complied, Viktor put his hands together and bound them with the leather cuffs.  He angled Yuuri’s hands so his fingers were brushing against the bottom of his sac, knowing each time he moved would deepen his arousal.

“Are you ok?  Would you like a pillow under you?” Viktor asked.

“A pillow would be nice.”

Viktor scooted forward on the mattress and grabbed a few pillows, putting one under Yuuri and stacking two next to the opposite side of the bed.  He propped his phone up along with Yuuri’s, pressing the screen of Yuuri’s phone a few times before he found the video they had made that morning.  He set the video on loop and put against the pillows before picking his up.  Finding his video app, he set it next to the other device after it started recording.

“You were naughty this morning and we had to cancel practice.  You’ve been naughty speaking when not spoken to.  You’ve been terrible by coming without permission,” Viktor said, rattling through the list, “Do you know what that means?”

“No,” Yuuri said breathlessly and closed his eyes.

“Bad boys get paddled,” Viktor said, lifting the toy and smacking it firmly against Yuuri’s ass.

“Feels so good,” he whined, voice higher pitched than usual.

“Did I tell you to speak?” Viktor asked, listening to the paddle crack against Yuuri’s plump bottom, “You know what happens when you’re really bad?”

“What?”

The next smack of the paddle had Yuuri close to coming, the flat leather surface meeting the plug of the toy and pushing it against his prostate.  The feeling of Viktor’s come moving in him increased the fullness and pressure, the strain on his prostate greater than ever before.  He heard Viktor’s moans from beside him but knew he was spanking him.  Opening his eyes, he saw the screen of his phone and the video he had made that morning.  Seeing his fingers in Viktor’s ass, stretching him yet taking more had his body throbbing.  He looked at Viktor’s phone and saw the recording button blink, watching Viktor behind him watching intently.  Not only would he get to relieve the events of the morning by watching the video, he’d see everything Viktor did to him. 

“Viktor…” he whined, howling when the paddle smacked the center of his ass and thrust the plug deeper into him.

“Bad Yuuri,” he said, paddling him again.

Viktor continued spanking Yuuri sporadically with the paddle, removing the plug twice and shoving the dildo handle up his ass when he orgasmed without permission.  Watching Yuuri fall apart in front of him while having complete control over him was heady, Viktor feeling his body hum with excitement. He glanced at the clock and realized he’d been spanking Yuuri for well over an hour, wondering how he could take so much.  He smacked Yuuri square in the ass once again, seeing the base of the plug move and hearing Yuuri’s whimper as it crashed against his prostrate.  Looking down, he grinned when he saw Yuuri’s fingers outstretched and massaging his balls.  He scanned the toys on the bed and picked the crop up, smacking Yuuri’s fingers with it.

“Sneaky Yuuri trying to play.  What a bad boy!” Viktor exclaimed, lightly slapping the underside of Yuuri’s balls.

“Wanna come,” Yuuri whined.

Viktor glanced at the screen of his phone, seeing hair plastered to Yuuri’s face and the pupils of his eyes blown.  His face was one of pure erotic pleasure and Viktor loved seeing it.  He smacked Yuuri’s ass hard, watching the screen as Yuuri yelled and eyes rolled back in his head.  He loved seeing Yuuri totally beside himself and wanted to watch his face as he came.  He lifted the crop and lightly smacked his balls, enjoying the way Yuuri’s back arched and eyes flew open as he gasped.

“Red, yellow or green?” Viktor asked.

“Green,” he said loudly, rushing his words, “Definitely green.”

“Who knew my Yuuri had a spanking kink?” Viktor said.

He continued with the paddle and crop, alternating between the two.  The way Yuuri’s opening twitched around the plug made him so horny he wanted to rip it out and fuck him for all he was worth.  He knew he had to end this soon as they had to work hard at the rink tomorrow and Viktor didn’t want Yuuri to be in a lot of pain. 

Viktor decided to spank him with the paddle and crop at the same time, listening to the volume of Yuuri’s moans increase.  Yuuri’s body began to shake and Viktor knew he was close, deciding to let him orgasm.

“The next spank is going to be the hardest,” he warned, “When you feel the plug smash against your sweet spot, I want you to come hard.  Shoot all over the sheet.  When you get done, I’m fucking you again.”

Viktor pulled his hand back and brought the paddle back with a fast, hard crack, Yuuri screaming as he came undone.  He shot so hard and so much it hit his chin.  When he refocused on his surroundings, he felt Viktor removing the plug and whined when he was left with emptiness.

“Just a minute, Sweetheart,” Viktor said, slipping the handle of the paddle inside him.

“I thought you said you were going to fuck me,” Yuuri said, confused.

“I am,” Viktor said as he put fresh lube on his cock.

“But the dildo.”

“Is staying in as well,” Viktor said as he pressed the dildo against Yuuri’s wall and slid his cock in slowly.

“Viktor…” Yuuri whined, “Want to touch, need to touch. God, please!”

“Bad boys don’t get to demand,” Viktor reminded him, “I’m going to spread my legs and you’re going to reach up and play with my balls.  When I thrust, squeeze them like I showed you.  You may come when you like.”

Viktor pulled back, gasping when the ribs of the dildo glided across his cock and wondered how it felt for Yuuri.  He took it easy at first so Yuuri could get accustomed to his cock along with the dildo.  While he promised not to use the vibrator until after Worlds, Viktor could get him used to the feeling with something slimmer.

“Like that, Sweetheart?” he asked, gasping when he felt Yuuri’s fingers squeeze his balls.

“More, please,” Yuuri begged.

“Want it faster?” he asked.

“Please, harder too.”

“How hard?” Viktor asked.

“Everything you have,” Yuuri pleaded.

“If it hurts, tell me.”

Yuuri nodded and hummed when Viktor sped up, feeling the bumps of the dildo along with Viktor’s hard length moving in him.  The fullness was intoxicating but what drove him out of his mind was watching Viktor fucking him on the screen of the phone.  Seeing his body jerk each time Viktor slammed in to him.  He thought the man was ingenious thinking of this, his arousal thrumming loudly while he watched Viktor spread out on one screen and himself being fucked in to oblivion in the other.  He couldn’t decide which one to focus on but it didn’t matter, every muscle in his body freezing and coming so hard he couldn’t speak.  He felt the usual feeling of his orgasm run through his body but it didn’t wave, it was a constant overwhelming sensation until his muscles eased and he fell onto the mattress.

Viktor fell with him, still thrusting several times until he came, grunting loudly.  He pulled out of Yuuri, removed the toy and rolled him over to lay on his back.  Grinning when he saw come spread across Yuuri’s chest, he bent over and licked him clean.

“Your come is so delicious, Yuuri,” he said, “I could taste it all day and still want more.”

“May I speak now?”

“Yes, Sweetheart,” Viktor said, leaning up to capture Yuuri’s lips.

“I want to do that again soon,” he said, grinning.

“That was just a preview,” Viktor admitted, “You’ll get the real deal when Worlds are over. I promise.  We really do have to practice extra hard tomorrow.”

“I know something else I can get extra hard,” Yuuri teased, letting his legs open and fall to the side.

“Do you know how you entice me when you do that?” Viktor asked, leaning over and licking Yuuri’s wilting cock, “You need a bath and I’ll make dinner.”

“Movie after dinner?” Yuuri asked.

“Sure, but not porn,” Viktor stated, pointing a finger at him, “You’ve become addicted and I don’t think I can get it up again tonight.”

“No fun, Vitya,” Yuuri teased, “I’ll think of something.”

“Should I be scared?” he asked, lifting a brow.

“No,” Yuuri said, watching Viktor cross his arms, “Maybe?  Yes, you should.”

“You’re going to be the death of me, Yuuri.”

“At least you’ll go happy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and Yuuri decided to spend a weekend in Moscow before Four Continents, but who knew a flight could be so much fun?
> 
> “Yuuri,” Viktor said, looking at the floor, “Open up. Let’s talk about this.”
> 
> He heard the lock click and the door opened, Viktor being tugged into the cramped bathroom and Yuuri’s lips crushing onto his before the door slammed shut. Resting his hands on Yuuri’s hips, he kissed back hungrily, pressed his body against Yuuri’s and groaned when he felt the hardness stirring in his jeans. Grinding his pelvis against Yuuri so he could feel his own arousal, Viktor groaned when he felt Yuuri’s breath hitch and the small whimper fall from him.
> 
> “I’d rather use your head,” Yuuri said when they broke apart, wrapping his arms around Viktor’s neck and kissing him again.
> 
> “You know we have to keep this up or everyone is going to wonder what’s going on,” Viktor stated, lowering his hands to Yuuri’s jeans and unfastening the button.
> 
> “Take them off,” he said, closing his eyes when he felt Viktor’s lips fall on his skin as the fabric was removed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you received double notifications for this chapter, I apologize. I posted it and went back to edit it, reading it I felt it was lacking so I decided to delete the chapter and rework it. It wasn't up to my standards but this version is. If you read the previous version, I hope you like this one better.
> 
> This chapter is about The Mile High Club. Sex is hard and fast as it's all about the thrill of being caught. I asked an acquaintance's fiance about sex on a plane and she said this is the best way to do it. She also said more but I'm not telling you. I am not going to be a bad influence HAHAHA!
> 
> Only note I can think of is the low pressure in the cabin. With lower oxygen levels, theoretically orgasms on planes in flight are incredible. It gives the same sensation of choking during sex without the risk. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and hope you like it!
> 
> * * *

As much as I wish I could, I don’t own Yuri!!! On Ice.  
This fic is not beta’d.   
While I truly appreciate the offers, I’m not currently looking for a beta.

 

You can follow me on [tumblr](http://paxwritesyoi.tumblr.com/). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

_“We’ll be departing for Moscow in approximately ten minutes.  Please make sure your seats are upright and trays stowed away.  Once we’re in the air, we’ll turn off the seatbelt sign and all passengers are free to move about the cabin.  The flight today will be around an hour and twenty minutes.  Thank you for flying Aeroflot.”_

“Miracles never cease,” Viktor said quietly, rubbing circles on Yuuri’s wrist, “They’re actually on time today.”

“I told you they would be,” Yuuri grumbled, yawning as he wasn’t happy to be up this early, “If we went four times like you had wanted we would have been late.”

“We would have had fun though,” Viktor stated, “Are you still wanting to go through with that idea you had?”

“Oh yeah,” he said, grinning wickedly, “Just know that I don’t mean anything I say and I love you with all my heart.”

“You better,” Viktor teased, looking up when the flight attendant stopped at their row.

“Would you gentleman care for a drink after takeoff?”

“Vodka tonic for me and a cola for him,” Viktor said, smiling at her.

“Sure thing,” she said, leaving moments later.

“I can order for myself, you know?” Yuuri asked, smirking slightly when a businessman from across the aisle glanced at them.

“Are we starting already?” Viktor asked, heat running through his body when Yuuri nodded, “You can’t handle your liquor.”

“Says the man who stripped at the restaurant in China,” he grumbled.

“At least I didn’t pole dance in my boxers at the banquet,” Viktor countered, noticing a few other passengers looking their way.

“You’re just jealous you can’t do it.”

“I’d ask you to show me but you’d figure out real quick I’m better than you,” Viktor said, feeling the plane taxi on the runway.

“That would be one thing you’re better at,” Yuuri stated.

“Really?  Name one that you can do better,” Viktor said, looking at him.

“Cooking.”

“Not fair.  Your family runs an onsen,” Viktor whined.

“Cleaning.”

“I’ve always had someone come in to clean my apartment,” he said.

“Blowjobs.”

Viktor opened his mouth but stopped, knowing Yuuri had him there.  While he knew he gave good head, Yuuri was a natural and drove him wild each time Viktor felt his mouth on his cock.  The things he did with his tongue and how deep he could take him had Viktor coming time and again.

They stopped their mock argument until the plane was in the air.  The attendant brought their drinks but eyed them nervously.  They had the attention of most of the cabin and while it would normally unnerve Yuuri, it excited him now.  The plan had been forming when Viktor suggested they fly to Russia for their weekend before Four Continents. There was a play he’d been wanting to see and told Yuuri he’d love to show him off though no one knew of their relationship.  Yuuri smiled and agreed, immediately coming up with ideas they could do when they were alone.

Once they had their drinks, Yuuri removed the wrapper from his straw and placed it in the soda can.  He caught Viktor’s gaze as he put the straw in his mouth and sucked loudly, creating the slurping sounds he hated.  Yuri insisted on tormenting Viktor anytime they went out to eat, often chewing loudly and sucking every possible drop of soda from his cup.  Yuuri knew this would add fuel to the fire of their argument.

“I didn’t know I brought the brat with me,” Viktor grumbled, taking a gulp of his drink.

“I can’t believe I agreed to come along with a whiny diva.”

“Diva?” Viktor asked, eyes widening as he stared at him, “At least I earned that status.”

“Who wouldn’t with all the time you spend primping and your shopping sprees,” he argued, knowing Viktor didn’t mean anything by the comment.

“You should take a few lessons.  Your shoes might last longer if you spent more than forty bucks on them.”

“My shoes would last longer if your dog didn’t chew on them!” Yuuri said loudly, feeling his heart pound as he knew he was getting closer to his goal.

“If you used your head and didn’t leave them where he would get them, you wouldn’t have this problem!” Viktor yelled.

Yuuri’s mouth dropped open but his eyes blazed with want, Viktor recognizing the look instantly.  He knew it was time and Yuuri was ready to go.  He wondered what Yuuri was thinking about as his eyes filled with tears, fumbling with his seat belt and standing up.  Shoving Viktor’s legs to the side roughly, he stalked past him and stomped down the aisle, opening the door to the bathroom and slamming it seconds later.

Viktor sighed and smiled at the passengers staring at him.  He figured some probably knew who he and Yuuri were and would be shocked they were fighting in public.  Though they had been arguing in English, he was sure someone understood. Unbuckling his belt, he apologized to several before walking down the aisle and knocking on the bathroom door.

“Yuuri,” Viktor said, looking at the floor, “Open up.  Let’s talk about this.”

He heard the lock click and the door opened, Viktor being tugged into the cramped bathroom and Yuuri’s lips crushing onto his before the door slammed shut.  Resting his hands on Yuuri’s hips, he kissed back hungrily, pressed his body against Yuuri’s and groaned when he felt the hardness stirring in his jeans.  Grinding his pelvis against Yuuri so he could feel his own arousal, Viktor groaned when he felt Yuuri’s breath hitch and the small whimper fall from him.

“I’d rather use your head,” Yuuri said when they broke apart, wrapping his arms around Viktor’s neck and kissing him again.

“You know we have to keep this up or everyone is going to wonder what’s going on,” Viktor stated, lowering his hands to Yuuri’s jeans and unfastening the button.

“Take them off,” he said, closing his eyes when he felt Viktor’s lips fall on his skin as the fabric was removed.

Viktor lifted Yuuri onto the sink and kissed every sliver of skin he knew would shoot Yuuri’s arousal through the roof: the apex of his thighs, his hipbones, the soft spot behind the back of his knees.  When he shoved the annoying denim off Yuuri’s muscular legs, he lifted his head and nipped at the skin of Yuuri’s inner thighs, grinning when he spread them further.  He looked down and saw Yuuri’s entrance quiver, seeing the mixture of lube and come trickling down his ass.  They had fucked a few times that morning, Yuuri taking him twice.  Viktor had been so turned on by the prospects of the weekend that he completely filled him each time he came.  While Yuuri was good at holding come in him without a toy, watching him lose control from the possibility of being fucked again drove Viktor mad.

“If you took care of your dirty clothes in the first place, we wouldn’t have this problem!” Viktor yelled, licking his lips before taking Yuuri’s cock in his mouth.

Yuuri’s eyes rolled to the back of his head, his heart pounding when he felt Viktor’s wet heat on him.  The knowledge they were mere feet from a cabin full of passengers made him hornier than he had ever been.  He knew he’d have to keep quiet, try to keep his voice even as they pretended to argue while fucking. 

It seemed like Viktor spent eternity on his cock, worshipping the hardness like he had never seen it before.  The way he held it in his hands while he stroked it, how his lips skimmed the length, his tongue dragging along the hardness had Yuuri at his wits end.  He bit his lip so hard he tasted the metallic flavor of his blood.  Knowing Viktor was doing this on purpose, Yuuri plunged his hands in Viktor’s soft, grey locks and thrust his hips, shoving his cock further into his mouth.

“If you had a hamper instead of a box filled with junk, I’d know where to put everything!” he shouted, biting his lower lip before he moaned.

Viktor’s mouth slid down Yuuri’s cock slowly, sucking roughly when he had his entire length inside. His head bobbed up and he released the suction slightly, teasing the slit at the head of his cock when his lips were barely on Yuuri.  Dropping his head quickly, Viktor sucked hard when his lips brushed against the soft curls at the junction of Yuuri’s legs. Swirling his tongue around the hardness, Viktor lowered his hand and cupped Yuuri’s balls, humming when Yuuri gasped.

Viktor knew Yuuri loved having his balls fondled.  Gentle at first, Yuuri had told him he could handle more and wanted the slightest bit of pain.  Yuuri especially loved it when Viktor would rub the sac together, push them between his legs and squeeze gently.  When Viktor felt the sac tighten in his hands, he sped his mouth along Yuuri’s cock and pressed his tongue against the underside.

“Another thing!  Why do I always have to be the one to buy the laundry soap?” Yuuri asked loudly, his voice cracking when Viktor’s teeth skimmed the tip of his cock, “You always bitch you don’t like what I buy but won’t do anything about it.”

“I figured you’d get a clue and see the empty bottle!” Viktor yelled after letting Yuuri go with a pop of his mouth, reclaiming his cock seconds later.

“We have a million empty bottles!” he exclaimed, unable to contain his moan when Viktor hollowed his cheeks and bobbed his head faster.

They had sex earlier that morning, but Viktor wanted to make sure Yuuri was still loose enough to fuck.  It had to be fast and hard since they were on a plane, not having a lot of time to enjoy the other.  He dug the small tube from his pocket that he had started carrying everywhere, removing his hands from Yuuri’s body but holding his cock with his mouth.  The whimpers escaping Yuuri had Viktor’s cock growing uncomfortably in his pants.  Uncapping the tube, he spread the gel on his fingers before pressing one inside Yuuri.  He grinned against his mouthful when Yuuri dropped his head and sighed deeply, shifting his hips against Viktor’s finger.  Yuuri was very fond of finger fucking and there were nights Viktor spent pleasing him only that way.  It always amazed him how open Yuuri was to sex and how much he wanted it, how much he wanted him.  Viktor found himself once again thanking the gods for bringing Yuuri into his life.

One finger turned into to two and two into three, Viktor preparing him for his cock quickly.  The squelching of the fresh lube along with the mix of fluids from this morning was maddening.  He continued sucking on Yuuri’s cock, plunging his fingers deep inside the tight channel.  Feeling the muscles of Yuuri’s ass quiver around his fingers, Viktor knew he was close but needed something to push him over the edge.  Breathing deeply through his nose, he hummed loudly and felt Yuuri’s hands grip his shoulders painfully as he came hard.  Viktor hoped the soft high-pitched whine couldn’t be heard outside the bathroom but there was nothing he could do about it now. 

Viktor waited until Yuuri was spent before swallowing and standing, unfastening the button on his pants and letting them fall around his knees, relieved when his throbbing cock sprang free.  He knew they didn’t have a lot of time since they were on a plane, but he wanted to join the Mile High Club with Yuuri.  When Yuuri mentioned it the night before, Viktor stared for several minutes before crawling over him and fucking him hard.  It had always been a fantasy of his and wanted to try it, but never had a partner willing.  Yuuri’s declaration reminded him how much he loved him and everything they could do together.  When Yuuri told him he wanted to fuck on the plane, Viktor knew at that moment the sky was the limit.

Their mouths met in brief, hungry kisses while Viktor slathered lube on his cock.  Viktor smiled against Yuuri’s lips and couldn’t believe they were doing this.  Running his hands under Yuuri’s shirt, he pulled Yuuri closer and kissed him again before speaking.

“This is going to be really fast and hard,” Viktor said, “I think you’re ready, but if it hurts let me know.”

“Ok,” Yuuri said, moaning softly when he felt Viktor’s cock against his opening.

Viktor took Yuuri in one thrust, clamping a hand over Yuuri’s mouth when he moaned loudly.  Though Yuuri was a quiet and unassuming man, he was a spitfire when it came to sex.  He let Viktor knew exactly how he felt and how much he enjoyed sex with words and shouts.  Viktor loved all the noises Yuuri made, but a cramped plane wasn’t the place for Yuuri to yell.

_“Is everything ok?”_

They looked at the door quickly, Viktor thrusting into Yuuri slowly.  It was the flight attendant that brought them their drinks.  Viktor knew they hadn’t been in the bathroom more than ten minutes and while he knew the woman was doing her job, he just wanted her to go away.

“Fine!” Viktor growled, pushing into Yuuri harder and faster, “We’ll be out in a minute.”

Feeling Yuuri wrap his legs around his waist, Viktor pulled him against his chest and rammed into him.  He dug his fingers into Yuuri’s ass and felt warmth seconds later, knowing it would leave marks but he loved claiming Yuuri.  Feeling Yuuri’s hand around the collar of his shirt, Viktor wondered what he was doing when he felt the garment slide down his shoulder.  Yuuri rested his head on Viktor’s shoulder, kissing his collarbone and slope of his neck while he squeezed his legs around Viktor’s waist and bounced on his cock.

Their mouths ghosted over the others, only the hot breath against their lips feeding their lust.  They had discovered this days before and the play left them wanting more.  It was a tantalizing tease and made their orgasms better.  While they didn’t want to wear this new trick out, the thrill of fucking on a plane along with the lower pressure of the plane had them anticipating so much.

The combination of Viktor’s thrusts while Yuuri fell onto his cock was heavenly, electricity jolting through both as Viktor slammed against Yuuri’s prostate.  They had fucked harder in the past, but knowing they were on the plane and could be interrupted at any moment had them on edge.  Yuuri was squeezing his sides so hard they would be bruised, but Viktor didn’t care.  He loved every blemish left on his body and thought about the occasion fondly when he saw them in the mirror. 

“I’m going to come soon,” Yuuri whimpered, bouncing on Viktor’s cock faster.

“God, will you stop bothering me about the dishes?” Viktor yelled, grinning when Yuuri dropped his head on his shoulder, “What do you want me to do?  Lick every spot until they’re clean?”

“Viktor…” he moaned quietly.

“All you’ve done since coming is ride my ass!  I wish you’d stop already,” Viktor said loudly before dropping to a whisper and placing his hand over the tip of Yuuri’s cock, “Though I love it when you come riding my ass.”

“Viktor…”

“If you think I’m going to bow down in front of you, you’re sadly mistaken,” Viktor growled, slamming his cock into Yuuri before speaking softly in his ear, “Though I’ll gladly get on my knees and blow you anytime you want.”

“Oh god, Viktor…”

“You’re sadly mistaken if you think I’m your bitch boy!” he exclaimed, moving his head back and grinning wickedly, speaking softly, “but tonight I’ll do whatever you ask of me.”

Viktor’s double entendres finally pushed Yuuri over the edge, biting Viktor’s shoulder as he came again.  He was glad Viktor had thought to cover his cock since it would be hard to explain why Viktor’s shirt was wet from an argument.  He knew he was squeezing Viktor too tightly, but his orgasm had control and insisted on rushing through every cell of his body.  Viktor’s breathing grew shallow and he grunted before releasing inside Yuuri.  He felt his come fill Yuuri and the pressure of the tight channel increase as he continued to spill into him.  When he was spent and could move again, Viktor dropped between Yuuri’s legs and lapped the come spilling out of him.  The first time he had done this to Yuuri surprised him, but Yuuri admitted he loved it and had his body buzzing with anticipation until they could do it again.

Viktor licked and sucked Yuuri’s entrance greedily, swirling the last drops of come from inside him when another knock sounded at the door.  His lips were locked around Yuuri’s ring of muscle, Yuuri’s feet pressing against his shoulders as he sucked the remaining fluid from him.  He didn’t think Yuuri would be able to speak, but he wanted to push Yuuri further into the realm of public sex.

“Y-yes?” Yuuri said, fighting to keep his voice even.

“Are you almost done?  My little girl needs to use the bathroom,” a female voice said in Russian.

“Be out in a second,” Viktor said in Russian after kissing Yuuri’s opening one last time, “Vkusno, Sweetheart.”

Lifting the hand dripping with come in front of Yuuri, Viktor’s breath caught when Yuuri leaned over and licked every drop from it. The way Yuuri’s tongue slid between his fingers left Viktor wanting more.  When he took each digit into his mouth and sucked gently, Viktor felt his cock come to life once more. Once his hand was clean, Yuuri leaned over and kissed him, their tongues dancing briefly as Yuuri hopped off the sink.

 When they first started having sex, Yuuri hated the taste of semen but through their play he’d come to enjoy not only Viktor’s taste but his own as well.  Viktor told him what an immense turn on it was and Yuuri took every opportunity he could to drive Viktor over the edge.

They cleaned each other quickly with damp paper towel, hissing when they touched sensitive areas. Viktor lifted his pants and fastened them, straightening his shirt and running his fingers through his hair.  He was glad they hadn’t kissed much or they’d be explaining swollen lips.  Smiling when Yuuri fumbled with the button of his jeans, Viktor moved his hands and slid the button through the hole.  He tugged the bottom of Yuuri’s shirt down, kissed him sweetly and unlocked the door.  Winking at the child as he passed her, Viktor returned to their seat and fell into it, feeling more sated from their ten minute quickie than the two hours they had earlier that morning.

Yuuri sat next to him several moments later, stopping the attendant to ask for a bottle of water.  Viktor rested his head against the back of the chair and glanced out of the corner of his eye at Yuuri.  His cheeks were flush and eyes bright from being thoroughly fucked.  He knew the thrill of being caught was still fresh in Yuuri’s mind and the two near interruptions made his orgasm better than usual.  Viktor found himself thinking he hoped they had an argument on the way back.

“Here’s your water, sir,” the woman said, smiling, “Did you get everything straightened out?”

“Yes,” Yuuri said, grinning mischievously at Viktor, “He promised to do the dishes for a month.”

“That’s good.  Always works with an argument with my fiancé,” she said, patting Viktor’s shoulder before walking down the aisle.

“Dishes?” Viktor asked, sitting up and looking at Yuuri.

“Yep,” he said, closing his eyes, “If you don’t like it, we can argue about it on the flight back.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally arriving in Moscow, Viktor's and Yuuri's date turns into a night to remember.
> 
>  
> 
> “What did he say?” Yuuri asked, glancing over his shoulder to look at Viktor.
> 
> “He said you’re the hottest man he’s seen tonight and he wants to fuck you on the stairs in front of everyone,” Viktor replied, biting his lower lip to keep from laughing.
> 
> “You’re kidding me,” Yuuri said, stopping to turn around.
> 
> “Oh wait, that’s me,” he stated, winking at him.
> 
> “What if someone understands what you’re saying, Viktor?” Yuuri asked quietly.
> 
> “Then they know I want to fuck you on the stairs.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been sitting on my hard drive mostly finished for about two weeks. Today I decided to finish it since I've been incredibly bored. As with the latest chapter of 'Met by Accident', I wanted to share this with everyone. I gave you fluff earlier, now get ready for smut.
> 
> No notes, just a wild time in Moscow. Hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> * * *

As much as I wish I could, I don’t own Yuri!!! On Ice.  
This fic is not beta’d.   
While I truly appreciate the offers, I’m not currently looking for a beta.

 

You can follow me on [tumblr](http://paxohana.tumblr.com/). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

 

“Mr. Nikiforov!” the attendant shouted in Russian, “Such a surprise and honor to see you here this evening.  Oh, my goodness, and Mr. Katsuki as well.  What a treat!  May I see your tickets, please?  I’ll have Dmitri escort you to your seats.”

“Thank you so much…” Viktor said, pausing to read the attendant’s name tag, “Kolya.  Will you be watching Yuuri in a few weeks at Four Continents?”

“Of course!  Wouldn’t miss it for the world!” he exclaimed, “Please tell Mr. Katsuki I said the best of luck.”

Viktor smiled and nodded, placing his hand on the back of Yuuri’s shoulder as the usher led them to their seats.  The conversation was fast-paced, so he knew Yuuri wouldn’t be able to pick up on much.  His Russian was improving each day, but not that quickly.

“What did he say?” Yuuri asked, glancing over his shoulder to look at Viktor.

“He said you’re the hottest man he’s seen tonight and he wants to fuck you on the stairs in front of everyone,” Viktor replied, biting his lower lip to keep from laughing.

“You’re kidding me,” Yuuri said, stopping to turn around.

“Oh wait, that’s me,” he stated, winking at him.

“What if someone understands what you’re saying, Viktor?” Yuuri asked quietly.

“Then they know I want to fuck you on the stairs.”

Yuuri rolled his eyes and continued up the stairway, thanking the usher when they reached the balcony.  Viktor had reserved semi-private seating, informing Yuuri that while he loved the play making out with him was much more interesting.  While Yuuri was concerned about Viktor’s plans since they were in Russia and same-sex displays of affection were frowned upon, the idea intrigued Yuuri.  He responded only with a lustful moan, bending Viktor over the kitchen table and fucking him hard.

They took their seats and chatted about their dinner reservations after the play.  Viktor wanted to make this a special occasion for Yuuri, telling him it was an official date.  Yuuri had been touched since they didn’t have romantic dates often due to their training and travel schedules.  Yuuri never complained, however, grateful each time Viktor mentioned he wanted to spend quality time with him.

Looking up when the curtain opened, the smile froze on Viktor’s face when two patrons stepped onto the balcony and sat at the table next to theirs.  He hadn’t anticipated running into anyone he knew and felt his plans begin to unravel.  When the man nodded, Viktor stood and walked over to shake his hand.

“Yakov,” Viktor said, “I didn’t realize you would be in Moscow also.”

“Lilia and I have business here and decided to take in some culture,” Yakov explained, “It’s a surprise to see you here, Vitya.  Yuuri, hello.”

Yuuri nodded speechlessly.  He knew he and Viktor wouldn’t be able to be intimate with Yakov and Lilia present.  Hoping they wouldn’t ruin the evening, Yuuri stopped a server and asked in broken Russian for a bottle of wine.

“The show is about to begin,” Lilia said curtly, fixing her cold stare on Viktor.

“So it is,” he replied, bowing slightly and returning to his seat and looking at Yuuri, “Well, this puts a damper on things.  I wanted to feel your lips on mine while engaging in some heavy petting.”

“Viktor…” Yuuri groaned lowly, crossing his legs to hide his growing erection.

“Maybe in the hotel.”

“Definitely,” Yuuri corrected, taking Viktor’s hand in his and squeezing.

They continued to hold hands when the lights dimmed and the curtain rose, the stage lights focusing on three actors.  Viktor leaned closer to translate for Yuuri, but Yuuri wasn’t paying attention to the words.  He was distracted by the nearness of Viktor, the lines of his beautiful face, the mingling scent of his body wash and cologne.  He was reminded of the time he never thought he’d be this close to Viktor and the dreams he had about him.  He spent many a night staring at posters of Viktor while jacking off.  Other times he’d close his eyes and dream about touching him, licking and nipping every inch of his body before sliding into his tight warmth and fucking him.  Sometimes it was gentle while he imagined Viktor whispering his name time and again.  Some nights he’d pound Viktor for all he was worth, saddened it was only a daydream. 

But Viktor was sitting next to him, inches away.  Yuuri could have him anytime he wanted. 

He felt his heart skip a beat and his pants tighten when Viktor placed a hand on the small of his back.  Leaning ever closer, Viktor whispered the words into his ear, the hot breath and seductive tone of his voice driving Yuuri mad.

“’You’re my true love, the one I’ll wait for eternity’,” Viktor relayed, translating a second after the actress spoke, “’My heart beats for you, my soul yearns for you, my loins burn for you…’”

“Did she really say that last line?” Yuuri whispered.

“Nah, I added that part.  I find the dialogue very fitting but doesn’t convey how much I want to fuck you right now,” Viktor whispered, “Damn Yakov.  He could fuck up a wet dream.”

“Does he often?” Yuuri teased.

“Nah, I usually wake up to find you riding me,” Viktor replied, pressing his lips against the sensitive spot on Yuuri’s neck.

The cast broke out into song and Viktor didn’t bother translating since he’d explained the lyrics to Yuuri in the past.  Viktor sat back in his chair and watched the actors sing and dance, smiling softly.  Jerking upright when they reached the middle of the song, Viktor looked down and saw Yuuri’s hand kneading his crotch.  He knew his teasing that night would arouse Yuuri but didn’t realize he’d be this turned on this quickly.  They’d fucked several times that day already: three times before leaving for Moscow, once on the plane, once after checking into the hotel and once more in the shower.  He was always amazed at how many times Yuuri could take him a day, never having a lover so willing or able to have sex this much.  While he loved Yuuri with everything he had, Viktor knew he hit the jackpot when they began sleeping together.

“What are you doing?” Viktor whispered, inhaling sharply when the kneading grew more intense.

“Letting you feel how I feel right now,” Yuuri replied, leaning over to lick the shell of Viktor’s ear.

“Yakov is less than five feet away from us,” he reminded.

“Then you should probably stay quiet,” Yuuri answered, lifting his hands to unbutton Viktor’s pants, “Sit back.”

Viktor did as requested and inhaled sharply when he felt Yuuri’s hand slip into his pants, grasping his hardening cock.  The song had ended and an emotional scene was being performed on stage.  Viktor knew he wouldn’t be able to translate, especially when Yuuri squeezed his cock and rubbed his thumb over the rim repeatedly.  He moaned louder than he wanted, catching Yakov’s stare.  Smiling weakly and nodding, Viktor returned his gaze to the stage yet his entire being was focused on Yuuri’s hand in his pants.  Closing his eyes when he felt Yuuri’s fingers wrap around him and begin to stroke slowly, he shifted his hips to allow Yuuri more access.   He was relieved when his cock sprung free from the confines of his pants, his mouth falling open when the cool air assaulted him. 

Viktor didn’t have long to adjust to the change before Yuuri gripped him hard and stroked quickly, squeezing each time he reached the base.  Viktor’s need for Yuuri was astronomically ascending out of control but knew this wasn’t the time nor the place.  He loved it each time they were intimate in public, making a game out of it.  Their endeavors became more often and they pushed the boundaries as much as they could without being caught.  With Yakov and Lilia sitting so close while Yuuri was jerking him off was almost too much to handle.

Yuuri tormented Viktor until he wanted to scream.  Each time he whispered he was close to coming, Yuuri would slow and drop his hand to the base of his cock before squeezing it.  When Viktor’s breathing steadied and he was nearly composed, Yuuri would stroke him rapidly.  Viktor looked over and saw the smirk on Yuuri’s face, knowing he was enjoying himself immensely.  This was new for Yuuri, having never taken the initiative for anything sexual with people so close.  If someone had told him a year ago they’d be in this situation, he would have laughed in their faces.

Yet here they were, Yuuri’s hand on his cock with hundreds of people in attendance.

“How bad do you want to come?” Yuuri whispered suddenly.

“You’re driving me out of my mind,” Viktor growled, thrusting his hips as discreetly as possible.

“That doesn’t answer my question.”

“Really bad,” he replied, “We’re almost at intermission and the lights will come on.  How badly do you want to get caught?”

“Almost as badly as you want to come,” Yuuri said, grinning as he squeezed hard once more and his hand sliding along his cock.

Viktor gasped and gripped the armrests of the chair as he came.  They had been having sex long enough and so often Yuuri knew exactly how to push him over the edge.  He closed his eyes and fought to keep the expression on his face neutral as his orgasm racked his body.  It seemed to last forever and felt so good.  He was still coming in Yuuri’s hand when the lights flickered on for intermission.

“Almost done?” Yuuri whispered, grinning when Viktor nodded and opened his eyes, “How do you feel?”

“I think we need to go to the bathroom,” Viktor stated, zipping up his pants and grabbing Yuuri’s clean hand, “Right now.”

“I like the way you think.”

 

* * *

 

The dash to the bathroom was quick and Yuuri kept his hand covered with come hidden from other patrons, though they got some strange looks.  There was a short line when they reached the restroom, but it proceeded quickly.  Viktor looked around before opening the stall door, seeing no one was around and gesturing for Yuuri to enter first.  The minute the door was locked, Viktor turned around to see Yuuri licking the come from his hand.

“Oh god, do you know how hot that is?” Viktor asked quietly, “How much it turns me on each time you eat my come?  How bad I want to fuck you?”

“It’s your turn,” Yuuri said when his hand was clean, grabbing Viktor by the waist and spinning him around, “You’ve fucked me how many times today?”

Viktor moaned as he felt Yuuri’s hands on the button of his pants and pull the zipper down, tugging them down so his ass was exposed.  Closing his eyes when he felt soft yet strong hands trace the curves of his backside, Viktor bent over and rested his hands on the edges of the toilet lid.  He heard Yuuri dig around in his pocket, guessing he was getting the tube of lube they had begun to carry everywhere.  He heard the cap pop open and waited for Yuuri, gasping when he felt the cold gel coating his fingers press against his entrance.  Before Yuuri, it has been years since anyone had filled him.  Now he knew he couldn’t live without it and it had to be Yuuri.  Yuuri’s cock filled him perfectly, hit each spot that drove Viktor wild effortlessly.  It had taken a little practice but each time was better than the last.  Now it was at the point they wanted the other constantly, taking every opportunity to touch, taste and fuck.  Viktor knew they’d have each other a lot while in Moscow, but this was beyond his wildest imagination.

“I’m going to get you stretched quickly, then I’m going to fuck you hard,” Yuuri admitted in a whisper, “If we have time, I’ll eat you out since we forgot a plug.”

“God, Yuuri…” he whined.

A finger slid into Viktor easily since he’d been on the receiving end the night before, but it still felt heavenly.  Biting his lower lip when he felt Yuuri lean over and kiss his back while crooking his finger inside him, Viktor felt his cock come to life again.  He thought had always enjoyed sex and had many partners in the past, but Viktor realized it had been lackluster until Yuuri.  Any idea of something new came to mind, Yuuri didn’t hesitate to try it, often pleased with Viktor’s reaction.  Viktor knew this was one, feeling his breathing become erratic as Yuuri drove a single digit within him while bending the tip of his finger sporadically.

“Like that,” Viktor gasped.

“Thought you might,” Yuuri said, gently nibbling the skin on Viktor’s ass before continuing, “You do like that angled vibrator, so I figured you’d like this.”

Viktor wanted to yell the minute Yuuri added a second finger and twisted his hand as he plunged into him.  Yuuri had never been this creative nor impatient while preparing him, but Viktor found himself wanting more.  He begged Yuuri to hurry, pleading with him to bury his cock in him.  Yuuri chuckled and spread his fingers to stretch Viktor a bit more before removing them.  He unfastened the button of his pants and let them fall to his ankles.  He placed a hand on Viktor’s back and held his cock with his other, lining up with his opening.  He slid in slowly, knowing the torturous tempo would drive Viktor mad. 

“Don’t tease,” Viktor gasped, whining when Yuuri grabbed his hips and stilled within him.

“Just wait, Sweetheart,” he said, pulling back slowly and swiftly ramming his cock into Viktor.

Viktor rested an arm on the lid of the toilet and bit the sleeve of his jacket, fighting the loud moans that threatened to flow from him.  Yuuri was slamming into him harder than he ever had, crashing into his prostate each time he snapped his hips.  He was pleasantly shocked when he felt the familiar and welcome release building in his body and knew he wouldn’t last much longer.  Yuuri bent down and pressed his body against Viktor, still plunging into him while wrapping his arm around Viktor and grabbing his cock.  Viktor loved being fucked harshly, loved being stroked at the same time even more.  Yuuri knew they didn’t have much time left, so he needed to finish them both off soon but wanted to lap the come from Viktor, wanted to leave Viktor in such a state he desperately anticipated Yuuri’s cock for the rest of the night.

“Come for me,” Yuuri whispered into Viktor’s ear, nibbling on the lobe, “I know you love it when I fuck you so hard you want to scream.  When I jerk you off while buried deep inside you.”

Yuuri chuckled when he heard the muffled moan against Viktor’s arm, lowering his head to gently bite Viktor’s shoulder when he felt ropes of fluid shoot onto his hand.  The shuddering from Viktor hastened his own orgasm and he felt it barreling forward before exploding, filling Viktor with come.  Yuuri closed his eyes and pursed his lips to keep from groaning as he rode out the spasms that coursed through him.  When he was drained, Yuuri lowered himself to his knees and grabbed Viktor’s hips with one hand to steady him.  Spreading the cheeks of Viktor’s ass, Yuuri buried his face between them and sucked roughly on his opening.  He felt the come escape Viktor and flow into his mouth.  It had taken a while to get used to his own taste, but when Viktor confessed what a turn on it was Yuuri tried to do it as often as possible. 

The tones chimed, signaling five minutes before intermission ended.  Yuuri had almost finished lapping the last of come but felt Viktor shudder again, knowing he was close to flying apart for the third time in less than thirty minutes.  He grinned when Viktor’s body stiffened and he became quiet.  Viktor professed Yuuri was the only one that could bring him to orgasm multiple times in a short amount of time, but this was a new record. 

Once Yuuri felt Viktor’s muscles relax, he tightened his arm around his lover’s waist so he wouldn't collapse.  He climbed to his feet and helped Viktor sit on the toilet.  Bending over to give him a gentle kiss, Yuuri patted the side of the wall until he found the toilet paper dispenser and pulled an ample amount out before helping Viktor clean himself.  He was glad the toilet bowl was large, thankful Viktor’s come fell into it and making tidying them easier.

“Are you ok to walk?” Yuuri asked, helping Viktor to his feet after they dressed and composed themselves.

“With assistance,” Viktor declared, “How do I look?”

“Absolutely wrecked,” he said, kissing him again.

“Shit.”

 

* * *

 

They behaved for the rest of the play.  When they returned to the balcony late and Yakov saw Viktor, he glared at him.  Viktor tried his best to put himself back together, but his hair wouldn’t cooperate and looked wild.  After the incident at the rink, Yakov knew how hungry the two were for each other. 

They said their goodbyes to Yakov and Lilia before leaving the theater, Yakov reminding them practice would resume bright and early Monday morning.  Viktor knew that was his way of telling him to take a break on his body as Yakov wouldn’t be easy on him.  It wasn’t the first time he’d heard the same advice from his coach and it wouldn’t be the last, but Viktor chose to ignore him as usual. 

Yuuri shivered when they stepped outside and burrowed against Viktor’s side.  He still hadn’t grown used to the cold and enjoyed feeling Viktor’s body heat permeate into him. He found himself wishing they were back in St. Petersburg at that moment.  When Yuuri would mention he was cold and mold himself against Viktor, they would rush home and Viktor would fuck him until a sheen of sweat covered his body.

“Cold, Babe?” Viktor asked as he draped an arm across Yuuri’s shoulders and pulled him closer.

“Freezing,” he admitted, “I don’t know how you can handle this.”

“You get used to it.  Does my Yuuri need to be warmed up?” Viktor asked seductively.

“When we get back to the hotel.”

It took a few minutes to hail a cab and they climbed into the back.  Viktor gave the driver the address of the hotel since they decided to forego their dinner reservations and was relieved the man didn’t want to converse, raising the darkened divider to give them privacy.  His body was still humming with the need for Yuuri, he just hoped he could wait until they reached the hotel. 

Viktor reached for Yuuri and pulled him onto his lap, dropping kisses on every sliver of exposed skin.  He couldn’t get enough and shoved the top of Yuuri’s coat down to his elbows, growling before pressing his lips against the column of his neck. Sliding one hand down Yuuri’s chest, Viktor paused when he reached Yuuri’s crotch and squeezed gently.

“Want you,” Viktor mumbled against Yuuri’s neck, “Need you now.”

“We’re in a cab.”

“I know,” he said, “With the divider up and loud music.”

Viktor silenced Yuuri with a kiss and helped him situate himself until he was straddling Viktor.  Yuuri lifted his hands and framed Viktor’s face, pulling back to gaze into icy blue eyes before capturing him in a kiss.  Vikor’s hands moved from Yuuri’s hips and around his ass, cupping his backside and urging him to move.  Rocking against each other, they feasted on the other's lips until they felt the cab slow to a halt.  Viktor sighed and let his head fall against Yuuri’s chest.  He didn’t want the interruption but had no choice and opened the door, climbing out and holding out a hand for Yuuri. 

They strode quickly through the lobby of the hotel and Viktor mashed the button for the elevator.  Yuuri had gently admonished him before for his impatience, telling him he could wait five minutes.  Viktor always whined the wait was keeping him from Yuuri’s body seconds too long. 

The elevator arrived minutes later and Viktor grabbed Yuuri’s hand, dragging him into the elevator.  The moment the doors shut, Viktor pushed Yuuri against the wall and kissed him hungrily.  Their tongues danced together and Viktor pressed his hips against Yuuri’s, letting him feel the hard bulge in his pants.  A thrilled shiver rushed through Yuuri’s body when he felt Viktor’s erection.  Each time he knew they were going to have sex, Yuuri thanked his lucky stars that his dream was now a reality and vowed to make each time better than the last.

The bell sounded and Viktor reluctantly tore himself away from Yuuri’s embrace before the doors slid open.  They had reserved a suite at the end of the hallway and Viktor growled curses, Yuuri giggling at his impatience.  Reaching the door, Viktor fumbled with the key card and dropped it on the floor.  When Yuuri bent over and gave him a gorgeous view of his luscious ass, Viktor’s willpower snapped.

“The minute we walk through that door, I’m fucking you senseless,” Viktor stated, nodding at a couple as they passed.

“What if they heard you?” Yuuri hissed as he stood.

“Then they know I’m fucking you senseless.”

Yuuri slid the card into the knob and waited for the light to turn green, turning it and opening the door.  He had barely shed his coat when Viktor was on him.  He felt himself being whirled around, gazing into Viktor’s eyes.  The dark turquoise revealed his arousal, the thin line of his mouth indicating he was holding onto his control by a shred.  Deciding to tempt him even further, Yuuri let his suit jacket slide off him when he shrugged his shoulders, staring at Viktor as it fell to the floor.  He reached up and unbuttoned his dress shirt.  Lifting a hand to caress Viktor’s cheek, Yuuri grinned mischievously when the shirt slipped and exposed a shoulder.

“Oops,” Yuuri said, removing his hand and covering his mouth with three fingers.

“That’s it,” Viktor rumbled.

Yuuri gasped when he felt Viktor’s hands on his waistband, hastily unfastening them and dragging them down his legs along with his boxers.  He lifted Yuuri off his feet and groaned when he felt strong legs wind around his waist.  His hands slid down to Yuuri’s bare ass and he staggered across the room, stopping when Yuuri yelped.

“Cold!” he exclaimed.

Viktor looked past him and smirked when he saw they were pressed against one of the large windows in the room.  Grateful they were on the top floor for Yuuri’s sake, Viktor felt his body heat up when the thought of taking Yuuri against the cold glass popped into his head.  Deciding to go through with his plan, Viktor shifted himself until Yuuri was secured against the glass and removed his hands to unbutton his pants.

“Here?” Yuuri asked incredulously. 

“I can’t wait any longer,” he replied, quickly lowering his pants until they rested at his knees.

“It’s a window, Viktor.”

“I know,” he said, “Think of the show we’ll be giving the people below.  We are performers after all.”

“We aren’t porn stars!” Yuuri shrieked.

“Career change after we retire?” Viktor teased, laughing when Yuuri smacked his chest, “It’s a fantasy of mine, Sweetheart.  I’ve wanted to do this since the Hasetsu challenge.”

“Really?” he asked.

“Oh yeah,” Viktor answered, kissing him again, “What do you say?”

“If I see my ass posted on Instagram, I’m going to kill you,” he warned.

“Duly noted.”

Viktor gripped Yuuri’s backside again, squeezing firmly until his hands found the tight entrance he so desperately craved.  He circled the ring of muscle with a finger before pushing it in, sighing when it easily slid inside.  Knowing he shouldn’t be surprised since he’d fucked Yuuri so many times that day, Viktor wanted to make sure he didn’t hurt him.  They enjoyed being rough and testing their limits, but Viktor loved him too much and vowed to always make it pleasurable for him.

“You’re so open for me, Yuuri,” Viktor said between kisses, “So ready for me.”

“Then shut up and fuck me,” he growled, “I’ve been horny all damn day.”

“Someone is impatient,” Viktor teased, “How many times does this make today?”

“Eight, but who’s counting?” Yuuri replied before crushing his lips onto Viktor’s.

Yuuri moaned when he shifted his body until he felt Viktor’s hardness against his opening.  Lowering his head to capture Viktor in a hungry kiss, Yuuri rocked his lower body against him, grinning when Viktor groaned into his mouth and push inside.  Tilting his head back as he felt Viktor fill him, Yuuri barely recognized the whimpers begging Viktor for more as his.  The stretching burned just enough to make it more arousing, and Yuuri found himself wanting more.

“Viktor?” he rasped.

“Yeah, Babe?” Viktor asked, closing his eyes when he was buried within Yuuri.

“Oh God feels so good,” Yuuri moaned, “Nipples.”

“What about them?”

“Pinch. Twist,” he begged, “Bite.”

“I think someone is developing a pain kink,” Viktor teased, eyes widening when Yuuri grabbed his hand and brought it to his chest.

Yuuri’s breath hitched when Viktor scraped a nail against his nipple.  He felt it tighten into a hard bud and the jolt of pleasure run through his body.  When Viktor lowered his head to his chest and lapped the neglected nipple with his tongue, Yuuri thrust his fingers through the soft grey locks and rocked against him. 

Viktor knew that was Yuuri’s silent beckoning of pleading for everything Viktor had.  He loved it when Yuuri was in this mood and while he worried about being too rough, Yuuri craved it constantly.  Viktor braced an arm against the glass and slammed into Yuuri, biting his nipples while twisting the other.  When Yuuri cried for more, Viktor obliged and squeezed the bud until he felt heat rise from it. 

Viktor felt the tight channel squeeze sporadically around his cock and he moaned, loving that Yuuri knew how to drive him out of his mind.  The game of intensifying arousal continued as Viktor continued to abuse Yuuri’s muscles and the tightness around his cock sped up.  Viktor tried to lift his head and kiss Yuuri, wanting to stifle his shouts when he came but Yuuri held him against his chest.

“Harder,” Yuuri whimpered.

“What do you want harder?” Viktor asked, “My cock or your nipples?”

“Both.”

Viktor spread his legs and bent his knees, getting the perfect angle to fuck Yuuri into a babbling mess.  He was surprised he had any energy left after the day, traveling and having each other so many times.  He continued thrusting into Yuuri for what seemed an eternity.  Knowing Yuuri had an incredible reserve of stamina, Viktor wondered how he was going to keep up until Yuuri came. 

“More,” Yuuri gasped.

“More what, Sweetheart?” Viktor asked, loving that Yuuri was so far gone he couldn’t form sentences.

“Nipples.”

“I have another idea,” Viktor said, lifting his head and kissing Yuuri briefly.

Viktor broke the kiss and lowered his lips to Yuuri’s neck, nibbling slowly down the smooth column of skin.  Smiling against the softness when he felt arms drape around his shoulders, Viktor increased the speed of his thrusting and switched the rhythm.  Yuuri’s breath became erratic and he whined as he felt Viktor’s cock slam into his prostate from different angles.  He knew he wasn’t going to last much longer but wanted it to last forever.

“I’m going to come,” Yuuri moaned, gripping Viktor’s shoulders roughly.

Feeling Yuuri tighten around him, Viktor lowered his head and bit the juncture of Yuuri’s neck and shoulder.  Crying loudly, Yuuri’s body stiffened as he came harder than he ever had.  He felt like he had soared out of the galaxy the orgasm was so intense, not able to breathe as the waves crashed through his body.  He barely heard Viktor grunt nor the fingers digging into his hip as he came.  When Viktor had been milked to completion, they fell to the floor when Viktor’s legs gave out.

“Wow,” Yuuri whispered, resting his head on Viktor’s chest and loving the feeling of his cock still in him.

“Yeah,” Viktor agreed as he lightly stroked his back, “Today was something else.”

“Remember what Yuri said about rabbits?”

“Yeah,” he replied, “What about it?”

“I think he’s right,” Yuuri replied, giggling when Viktor groaned.

“I can’t get enough,” Viktor admitted, “I’ve never felt like this and never want it to end.”

“It won’t, Vitya,” he assured him, “I love you too much to let it end.  It’s a dream come true.”

“Thanks, Sweetheart,” Viktor said, pressing his lips on the top of Yuuri’s head.

“Besides, I like Little Viktor too much,” Yuuri said, yelping when Viktor grumbled and rolled them over.

“I’ll show you ‘Little Viktor’,” he growled, “Get ready for round nine.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four Continents has arrived and Yuuri is beside himself with his want for Viktor.
> 
> “I have an idea,” Viktor said, voice gravelly with need, “How about we give our neighbors across the way a show tonight? They’ve been entertaining us so much these past couple days.”
> 
> “You’re kidding, right?” Yuuri asked.
> 
> “Nope,” he replied, pulling Yuuri closer and kissing the tip of his nose, “What do you say? You, me, and the balcony?”
> 
> “You’re lucky we aren’t staying at the skaters’ hotel,” Yuuri mumbled as he began unbuttoning Viktor’s dress shirt.
> 
> “This was my wicked plan all along,” Viktor teased, chuckling when Yuuri lightly smacked his chest.
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one finally came together and more tidbits popped into my head while I finished it. It's a little different than the previous chapters, but I like it.
> 
> No notes, just pure smut.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter, thanks for reading and let me know what you think.
> 
> * * *

As much as I wish I could, I don’t own Yuri!!! On Ice.  
This fic is not beta’d.   
While I truly appreciate the offers, I’m not currently looking for a beta.

 

You can follow me on [tumblr](http://paxohana.tumblr.com/). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

 

“They’re at it again.”

Viktor looked up and saw Yuuri standing in front of the balcony door.  They had spent a quiet evening in their hotel room since the next day was free skate performances at Four Continents.  Yuuri had tried every trick in the book to make love to Viktor: running his hands over his body while he watched videos of skaters, nibbling the sensitive spot on his neck, palming him through his pajama pants.  When Viktor held his ground and refused, Yuuri thought he would rip his hair out. 

It had been over a week since Viktor had filled him and he felt as if he were dying a slow death.  While he still thought he was living the most wonderful dream ever, Yuuri realized it was Viktor making love to him sweetly at times, fucking him so hard he thought he was going to break at others.  He’d grown so accustomed to feeling Viktor inside him or filling him, Yuuri thought he was going to mad without the contact.

“What position this time?” Viktor asked, looking back at the screen of his laptop.

“She’s bent over the balcony railing,” Yuuri replied, “I can’t tell if she’s faking it or if she really likes it.”

Viktor chuckled and shifted his gaze back to Yuuri.  When they first caught the couple in the room across from the courtyard Yuuri had been mortified.  Viktor found it endearing he loved to push the boundaries with their own public sex but was embarrassed when he caught others in the act.  Viktor had watched the couple the first night and was impressed by their resilience.  Yuuri eventually joined him, and they watched until the pair tired out.

“Is it like the first night?” Viktor asked.

“It was, but they stopped,” Yuuri explained, “They were talking, but she went back in the room.  I think he’s smoking or something.”

“How cliché.”

“I’m a little disappointed,” Yuuri stated.

Viktor chuckled and turned his attention back to the videos he was studying.  Yuuri had some tough competition at Four Continents this year, and Viktor wanted to study their programs.  While most of them didn’t pose a problem, Viktor narrowed the biggest challenges down to a friend and foe.  Seung-Gil had honed his programs to near perfection, eliminating the flaws Viktor had seen in Russia.  While he posed a threat, Viktor counted on Seung-Gil’s ego getting the best of him this time as well.

Otabek was an entirely different story.  His performances in Barcelona had been near perfection, and Viktor thought he deserved the bronze over JJ.  When Viktor brought it up with him, Otabek simply stated it wasn’t his time and Worlds would be here before they knew it.  Viktor had received regular updates from Yuri about his friend and found himself rooting for the Kazakh, but there was one he wanted to win more than anything.

“How do you feel about going into tomorrow?” Viktor asked.

“Good,” Yuuri answered, “Practice went well today, despite you trying to grab my ass every time I passed you.  I think Leo and Otabek know something is going on between us.”

“It wasn’t every time,” Viktor protested.

“You missed your chance once because I was in the middle of a jump,” Yuuri chastised, “People are going to figure it out soon.”

“Would that be such a bad thing, Babe?” he asked, “You know I’d scream it from the rooftops for the world to hear.  Our love is better than any gold medal.”

Viktor looked at Yuuri after he was silent for a few minutes, seeing him leaning against the glass.  His eyes were wide and mouth slightly open, Viktor recognizing Yuuri’s arousal within seconds.  He rose from the bed and joined him in front of the doors, groaning when he looked across the courtyard.

“Am I seeing things or is she fucking him?” Viktor asked.

“She’s fucking him,” Yuuri affirmed, “She came back out a few minutes ago wearing something.  Strap on.”

“That’s hot,” Viktor said, voice becoming thick with need.

“You know what else is hot?” Yuuri asked.

“What?”

“You on all fours, crying out my name as I ram into you,” Yuuri revealed.

“You’re going out of your mind, aren’t you?” Viktor inquired as he watched the man on the balcony lost in the throes of passion.

“You have no idea.”

“Then my ass is yours,” Viktor offered, “One time only.  We’re already up too late.”

“I’ll make it memorable,” Yuuri promised, winking at him before leading him to the bed.

 

* * *

 

His legs were shaky and his thighs screaming.  One time had turned into four the previous night, leaving Yuuri with three hours sleep before they had to be up.  He never functioned well on little sleep, but it was imperative he did well during his program.  Not only did he want to advance to Worlds and win the gold medal, but he wanted to be the one to win the ultimate prize between him and Viktor.  They had been discussing various scenarios during their time in South Korea, and Yuuri agreed to most of them but drew the line when Viktor absently suggested an idea.

“No,” Yuuri said flatly.

“You might like it,” Viktor countered as he picked at the melon on his plate.

“No.”

“How do you know?  You haven’t tried it,” Viktor declared.

“I’m not changing my mind,” Yuuri said, crossing his arms in front of him and glaring at Viktor.

“Do you know how arousing it is to have someone watch you having sex?” Viktor asked, “Besides, Chris said he has a thing for your ass.  Can’t say I blame him.”

“Viktor!”

“Just telling you when he told me.  He mentioned it at Europeans,” Viktor said, looking at Yuuri and grinning.

“No.”

“Think about it?” Viktor asked.

“No.”

“Well, if you won’t go for that, how about streaming on a website?” Viktor asked, biting his lower lip out of half lust and half amusement.

“No!” Yuuri shrieked as a look of pure mortification flashed over his face.

Yuuri had been too enthusiastic, too rough with Viktor the night before.  He couldn’t help it though, wanting Viktor for a week now and not finding satisfaction from jerking off or quick blowjobs.  He needed to be buried deep in Viktor, needed to feel him surround his cock.  He desperately wanted Viktor to fill him but knew he’d have to wait a while longer.  When he felt a tall figure press against his back and slender fingers touch his waist, Yuuri closed his eyes and leaned into it.

“You did wonderful, Sweetheart,” Viktor whispered, chancing a quick kiss on Yuuri’s neck.

They were still rinkside since Yuuri wanted to watch the rest of the skaters’ performances.  He was scheduled to skate seventeenth out of twenty-six men and though he thought he did well, Yuuri wanted to see what he was up against.  He knew most of the skaters, but some of them were unknowns.  He also wanted to record Otabek’s performance for Yuri.

“It felt right,” Yuuri admitted, smiling and squeezing the hand on his hip.

“I think that was sexier than Eros,” Viktor said, “I wanted to rush out there and take you on the ice.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time,” he teased.

“No, but in front of thousands of people is something new.”

“Oh god,” Yuuri said, covering his face with his hands before his blush reached its height, “I could never do anything like that.”

“Want to find out?” Viktor asked, holding his coat out before enveloping Yuuri’s body with it.

Viktor pushed Yuuri closer to the rail and pressed his growing hardness against his backside.  Whispering to Yuuri to hold the lapels of his jacket, Viktor stepped back slightly, shrugging out of the coat and moving his hands to the zipper on the back of Yuuri’s costume. Once skin was exposed, Viktor trailed a gloved finger down Yuuri’s spine, delighting in the shiver that ran through him.  Pushing the fabric aside, Viktor’s hand snaked down Yuuri’s torso and into his underwear, grabbing his half-hard cock.

“Someone’s excited,” he whispered, nipping at Yuuri’s earlobe.

“We’re going to get caught,” Yuuri said, voice strained.

“Not if we do it right,” Viktor assured him, “Ready to get us both off?”

“What?” he asked, peeking over his shoulder and catching the ice blue gaze, “How?”

“If I move it’ll be obvious,” Viktor explained, “You’re blocked.  You know how much I love it when you grind your ass against me.”

Yuuri felt heat rush through him when he remembered teasing Viktor in times past.  It was well known Viktor was a tactile person and Yuuri was his favorite to cling to.  Yuuri had used that to his advantage, using his backside to create delicious friction for Viktor any chance he got.  He’d gotten Viktor to come from frottage alone at the bank, their favorite soup restaurant, the movie theater, the post office and supermarket to name a few.  He’d lost count of how many times Viktor had to excuse himself from practice to change out of his sticky clothing, Yuuri tempting him each time Viktor physically molded his body with how his performances should look.

“Just like home?” Yuuri asked.

“Yep, only more people, more risk, more arousal.”

Yuuri nodded and pushed his hips back, stifling a moan when he felt Viktor’s clothed hardness pressed against the cleft of his ass.  He shifted his lower half and closed his eyes when he felt Viktor’s hand skim his cock.  He loved Viktor’s touch more than life itself but feeling his hand with thousands of others around made his blood boil.

Holding the coat together with one hand, Yuuri lowered his other hand and grabbed the back of Viktor’s thigh.  He tilted his hips so his backside pushed against Viktor, moving them slightly and relishing in the moan it elicited.  Increasing the contact, Yuuri moved his lower half in small, tight circles, feeling Viktor’s cock grow harder.

“You know what I think about when I rub my ass against you?” Yuuri asked quietly.

“What?” Viktor questioned, his voice strained.

Yuuri paused for a moment as he watched Leo glide across the ice, still undulating his hips.  While he was absorbing the performance in front of him, Yuuri was also drawing out his and Viktor’s personal show.  Questions were a tease for Viktor, it left him hanging and wanting more.  He waited until Viktor gripped his cock almost painfully, stifling a moan when he felt a thumb slide against the slit.

“How far can I take it.  Where can I get you to come that you’d least expect,” Yuuri said.

“Mmm,” Viktor moaned, “I like it.”

“I never thought about Four Continents though.  Thousands of people not knowing I’m grinding on my coach until he comes—”

“God, Yuuri,” Viktor rasped, lowering his forehead to rest against Yuuri’s back.

“Wishing it was his cock in me as he came, filling me so much I want to burst at the seams,” Yuuri said quietly, nodding when a staff member passed them.

“Want to up the stakes, my femme fatale?” Viktor asked.

“Not now,” Yuuri replied, snapping his hips suddenly and enjoying Viktor’s moan.

The friction on Viktor’s cock grew as did his hunger for Yuuri.  He loved it when Yuuri had control and pushed him to the brink of coming, only to slow and torment him further.  It was a game for Yuuri now and Viktor enjoyed playing it with him. 

Yuuri’s lower half stilled but pressed against Viktor almost painfully.  The contained movements along with their surroundings had done a number on Viktor’s control.  He had become so turned on in such a short time, even more than on the plane. 

“Yuuri…” he whined, stroking the hard shaft in his hand quicker.

“What do you want, Babe?” Yuuri asked, “Tell me.”

“I want to jerk you off while you’re watching the next performance,” Viktor whispered in his ear, “I want you to wiggle your ass until I come.  I want to imagine myself in you when you tense as you shoot all over my hand.”

“God, Viktor…” Yuuri choked.

The tables were turned and Viktor now had the upper hand.  Murmuring a mixture of sweet nothings and heated words into Yuuri’s ear, Viktor held onto his shred of control while he pumped Yuuri’s cock.  The rolling of Yuuri’s hips, pushing painfully against his hardness frayed the thread he was hanging onto and Viktor knew he wouldn’t last long.  They’d only been tempting the other for mere moments, but the decrease in sexual activity along with their busy schedule ensured a quick orgasm for both. 

The coil in his belly tightened until Viktor thought it would snap, but it held. Yuuri was approaching his own orgasm but needed something to drive him over the edge.  Deciding to throw caution to the wind, Viktor released Yuuri’s hip and pushed his hand into the pants of his costume, spreading the cheeks of his ass and pressing a finger against the tight opening.  When Yuuri’s breath hitched and he began to tremble, Viktor slipped the very tip of his finger inside.  Not even half an inch, but enough to set every nerve in Yuuri’s body alight. 

“Feel good?” Viktor asked, burying his face in Yuuri’s neck when he nodded.

“Gonna come,” he gasped.

It only took a few more strokes along Yuuri’s cock until Viktor felt warmth spill down his hand, glad he had the foresight of covering the tip with the palm of his hand. The straining of Yuuri’s backside against his hard length and the squirming as Yuuri rode his orgasm out proved to be Viktor’s undoing.  Closing his eyes, Viktor bit his lower lip to keep from crying out, the metallic taste of blood creeping into his mouth.  The colors behind his eyelids marveled any fireworks display as his orgasm racked his body.  Willing his body not to move while each wave crashed over him, Viktor was breathless by the time he returned to earth.

“That was…” Yuuri began, voice shaky, “Wow.”

“Definitely wow,” Viktor agreed, “Congratulations, Sweetheart.  You came in front of thousands of people.  I think that performance was worthy of a gold medal.”

“Oh my god, Viktor!” Yuuri exclaimed, blushing when several nearby skaters looked at him.

“Just telling the truth.  Round two in the showers?  No one will be there,” Viktor suggested.

“God, yes. Lead the way.”

 

* * *

 

“I still think you were cheated,” Viktor grumbled, throwing his coat on the chair when they walked into the room.

“I did better than I expected, Viktor,” Yuuri reminded him, “That fall in the short program set me back a little.  You know who really got robbed?”

“Who?”

“Otabek,” he stated, “He should have placed.  Yuri’s pissed. He thinks the judges were playing favorites since most of them were Canadian.”

“Maybe JJ paid them off with maple syrup,” Viktor joked, laughing when Yuuri rolled his eyes, “Enough about JJ.  Come here, you.”

Yuuri grinned seductively and sauntered over to him, snaking his arms around Viktor’s neck and kissing him hungrily when he reached him.  He’d been waiting for this since their quick encounter after his program.  Even though he came and it had been out of this world, it left him wanting Viktor desperately.

“I have an idea,” Viktor said, voice gravelly with need, “How about we give our neighbors across the way a show tonight?  They’ve been entertaining us so much these past couple days.”

“You’re kidding, right?” Yuuri asked.

“Nope,” he replied, pulling Yuuri closer and kissing the tip of his nose, “What do you say?  You, me, and the balcony?”

“You’re lucky we aren’t staying at the skaters’ hotel,” Yuuri mumbled as he began unbuttoning Viktor’s dress shirt.

“This was my wicked plan all along,” Viktor teased, chuckling when Yuuri lightly smacked his chest.

Words disappeared as actions took over, both shedding their clothes quickly.  Shoving his hands through silky grey tresses, Yuuri led them toward the glass door leading to the balcony, only pausing for Viktor to grab a tube from the accent table next to it.

“You sure you’re ok with this?” Viktor asked once more.

“Yeah, the idea actually turns me on.  I think I can handle someone watching us as long as I don’t know them,” Yuuri admitted.

“My love, you sure have gotten bold these past few months,” Viktor declared, sliding the door open and staggering onto the balcony.

Yuuri’s back hit the rail and Viktor bent him back slightly, kissing him again.  Lowering his hands to cup Viktor’s backside, Yuuri grinned against Viktor’s lips when he heard a low moan escape him.  Yuuri hungered for him, desperately craved feeling Viktor’s cock inside him.  It had been too long and he was impatient by the anticipation of being filled with both his cock and come once Viktor orgasmed.

“Don’t want to draw this out, Vitya,” Yuuri said between pants, “Been waiting too long.”

Viktor grinned and spun Yuuri around, easing him over the edge of the rail.  Running his hands down the curve of Yuuri’s back to the firm, round globes, Viktor sighed when he parted them and pressed a finger against Yuuri’s opening, appreciating the slight twitch from his touch.  He was as impatient as Yuuri, their brief escapade at the rink barely sating him.  This was what he wanted for weeks, and the thought Yuuri was eager at the possibility of being watched while they had sex enflamed him.

Uncapping the tube, Viktor squeezed the gel onto his fingers before dropping the lube on the ground.  He wound one arm around Yuuri’s waist and grabbed his hard cock, using his one finger on his other hand to push slowly into him.  Viktor always loved the gasps and moans that escaped Yuuri as he prepared him.  He’d never had a more responsive lover and it ignited the passion within him.

Tonight he wanted Yuuri more than anything, wanted to fuck him harder than ever.

Once his finger was fully inside Yuuri, Viktor crooked it and rubbed against the sensitive spot he knew would make Yuuri scream.  He knew Yuuri wouldn’t want to draw a lot of attention to them, he chuckled when Yuuri bit his knuckle and whimpered.

“Feel good?” Viktor asked, nibbling on the skin of Yuuri’s shoulder, pleased with the red marks he left behind.

“Oh, so good,” Yuuri groaned.

“Not sure if you want to look up,” Viktor said, “but we have an audience.”

“Is it them?”

“Yep,” Viktor said.

Yuuri nodded, unable to form words when Viktor began thrusting the finger in him, slow at first but building speed.  He barely noticed the second digit until he felt spreading inside him, preparing him to take Viktor’s cock.  He was impatient, pushing back against Viktor’s hand each time he buried the fingers within him.

“Hurry, Viktor,” Yuuri whined, throwing his head back and moaning.

The hand pumping Yuuri’s cock countered the ramming of his fingers into Yuuri.  He loved the quivering he felt from his lover’s body, the quick pants and whimpers that broke free from Yuuri.  Viktor knew he was getting close when he felt Yuuri clench around his fingers. 

“I wish my fingers were my cock right now,” Viktor whispered into Yuuri’s ear, biting the lobe, “I love feeling you squeeze my cock when it’s inside you.  I love it when I come in you, your ass milking every drop from me.”

“God, Viktor,” he cried.

“I love your cock, Yuuri,” Viktor continued, knowing he was driving him insane, “I love stroking it and feel it growing in my hand, amazed at how hard you get.  I love it in my mouth and sucking you off.  Do you know how much I love it when you come in my mouth?  You taste so good.”

That’s all it took to push him over the edge, Yuuri crying out as he came.  Spinning him around quickly, Viktor dropped to his knees and grabbed Yuuri’s hips.  He opened his mouth and caught the streams of come still pouring from Yuuri, feeling ropes of fluid hit his face.  It was the first time he had done this with anyone and it drove him wild.  Once Yuuri was spent, Viktor crawled closer to him, taking Yuuri’s wilting cock into his mouth and gently cleaning the rest of the come from it.

“That was hot, Vitya,” Yuuri whispered when Viktor stood and smiled at him, “but you’re a dirty boy.”

Viktor gasped and his eyes widened when Yuuri grabbed his cheeks and pulled him closer, his tongue darting out to lap at the come on his face.  It drove him insane when Yuuri would lick the come from his hands when he masturbated in front of Viktor, but this was too much.  Feeling his cock grow uncomfortably hard, Viktor’s hands slid around to grip Yuuri’s ass, lifting him off the ground and bracing against the balcony.

“You drive me out of my mind,” Viktor growled, reaching down to line himself with Yuuri’s opening, “Ready?”

When Yuuri nodded, Viktor slid into him, eyes fluttering shut when he felt Yuuri’s warmth and tightness clench around him.  He pulled out slowly until just the tip was inside, ramming back into Yuuri seconds later.  Continuing to plunge into Yuuri at a brutal pace, Viktor wanted more.  He wanted to slam into Yuuri like he never had before, wanted to leave Yuuri remembering this night days after.  Digging his fingers into Yuuri’s backside, Viktor guided him up before jerking his body back down.  Yuuri held onto Viktor tighter, throwing his head back as he impaled himself on Viktor’s cock.  He could feel Viktor’s hardness abusing him from within, wondering if he’d be bruised after this but he didn’t care.  It felt too damn good right now.

Yuuri had no warning before his world exploded before him, his vision going dark and body freezing as his most potent orgasm flooded his body.  He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t move, couldn’t comprehend the curses Viktor was moaning.  Every feeling in his body was centered on Viktor buried in him, the heat rushing over him while wave after wave crashed over him. 

After his orgasm subsided, Yuuri collapsed onto Viktor.  He felt limp and sensitive, hoping Viktor would find completion soon as his thrusting was almost too much to bear.  Viktor’s fingers dug painfully into his backside before he stiffened, Yuuri feeling warmth fill him.  He loved it when Viktor came in him and the feeling it left behind.  It was so intimate but highly erotic.  While they usually made it a game to see how much Yuuri could take before Viktor’s come would dribble from him, tonight Yuuri was too exhausted.

“Jesus Christ,” Viktor muttered after catching his breath, “How in the hell does each time become better than the last?”

“Maybe because we’re pushing the bar?” Yuuri asked, closing his eyes and resting his head on Viktor’s shoulder.

“Could be,” he stated.

Viktor lifted Yuuri from the rail and carried him back inside, gently setting him on the bed.  He gazed at Yuuri and felt his dick twitch as he took in the sight before him:  Yuuri splayed on the bed, utterly spent.  His limp cock twitching in the cool room, the smattered come on his stomach.  Viktor turned and walked to their pile of luggage, digging through his suitcase until he found what he was looking for.

“Spread your legs,” Viktor instructed when he returned to the bed.

“I can’t go anymore right now,” Yuuri admitted.

“We’re not,” he said, sliding the plug into Yuuri’s ass, “but I know how much you love feeling my come move inside you.”

“Mmm,” Yuuri moaned, giving Viktor a smile, “You might get round two in the middle of the night.”

“I’ll be ready,” Viktor stated, grinning at him, “How did it feel having onlookers?”

“Exhilarating,” he confessed, “I think you’ve corrupted me, Vitya.”

“How?”

“I was innocent before I met you,” Yuuri teased, “Now I’m being fucked on balconies while someone’s watching.”

“You love it,” Viktor said, bending over and dragging his tongue across Yuuri’s abdomen, licking the come off his body.

“God, that’s so hot,” Yuuri whispered, watching Viktor.

“You know what else is hot?”

“What?” Yuuri asked.

“Letting Chris watch us have sex,” Viktor said, eyes sparkling with mischief when Yuuri jerked his head up and stare at him.

“No.”

“So I guess asking him to join us is out of the question too?” Viktor asked.

“Jesus!”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After arriving home from Four Continents, both Yuuri and Viktor get a surprise in the bedroom.
> 
> “Yuuri! I’m home!”
> 
> He was ready to call out to Yuuri again when he heard a long, drawn-out moan come from the bedroom. Recognizing the voice immediately, Viktor’s cock sprang to his life and he spun on his heel, freezing when he saw the clothing on the floor. The trail started with Yuuri’s favorite jeans, followed by his shirt near the couch. Once he reached the hallway, Viktor groaned when he saw the pair of boxers he loved to tug from Yuuri’s body right before fucking him senseless. The pile of condoms and tube of lube made him grow uncomfortably hard.
> 
> Nothing prepared him for the sight the moment he walked into the bedroom.
> 
> Yuuri was in the middle of the bed, resting his head on his forearm with his ass in the air. His free arm reached behind him, his hand coaxing the vibrator further inside him. The rhythmic squelching of the lube as he thrust the toy into his body set Viktor ablaze.
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a VERY LONG time since I updated this fic, but I couldn't channel this fic until recently. I have been busy wrapping up MbA along with Agent Twelve Twenty-Five, getting ready for the holidays and going back to work that I haven't had time to properly write this chapter until now. 
> 
> This chapter takes place in the span of about thirty minutes, so if it feels fast it is. This chapter drops hints and ideas that will make an appearance in future chapters. 
> 
> No notes really. Just enjoy and go outside if you need to. Baby, it's cold outside :P ...at least where I am.
> 
> Thanks for reading, hope you like it and let me know what you think.
> 
> * * *

As much as I wish I could, I don’t own Yuri!!! On Ice.  
This fic is not beta’d.   
While I truly appreciate the offers, I’m not currently looking for a beta.

 

You can follow me on [tumblr](http://paxohana.tumblr.com/). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

“Yuuri!  I’m home!”

Viktor shut the door behind him and dropped his bag before toeing his shoes off.  It had been a long and exhausting day, spending hours running through his programs.  He and Yuuri had returned from Taipei two days prior, and Yuuri had begged for a couple days off to recover from jetlag.  Knowing how disoriented Yuuri was while his body adjusted to a significant time change, Viktor agreed.

He was ready to call out to Yuuri again when he heard a long, drawn-out moan come from the bedroom.  Recognizing the voice immediately, Viktor’s cock sprang to life and he spun on his heel, freezing when he saw the clothing on the floor.  The trail started with Yuuri’s favorite jeans, followed by his shirt near the couch.  Once he reached the hallway, Viktor groaned when he saw the pair of boxers he loved to tug from Yuuri’s body right before fucking him senseless.  The pile of condoms and tube of lube made him grow uncomfortably hard.

Nothing prepared him for the sight the moment he walked into the bedroom.

Yuuri was in the middle of the bed, resting his head on his forearm with his ass in the air.  His free arm reached behind him, his hand coaxing the vibrator further inside him.  The rhythmic squelching of the lube as he thrust the toy into his body set Viktor ablaze.

That’s not what drove Viktor out of his mind, however.

Yuuri had become quite addicted to bondage lately, begging for it the last few times they’d fucked.  Seeing Yuuri’s ass spread out before him while he was on all fours, watching his cock slide in and out of him while fucking him mercilessly was one of Viktor’s favorite things in life.  The fact that Yuuri couldn’t touch himself, whether it was massaging his balls or stimulating his nipples while Viktor rammed into him, had Viktor going insane.  He loved watching Yuuri’s hands flex while they were bound by leather straps, a chain holding his arms and fastened to the headboard of the bed.

Yuuri had the restraints around his wrists already along with a ringed collar he had bought on a whim.

He had immediately regretted buying the collar after submitting the order, but it didn’t last long.  When Viktor described the different ways they could have fun, he had been more than willing to try it.  Another idea came to Viktor’s mind and he took the laptop from Yuuri, ordering another pair of restraints.  Yuuri asked him why they’d need two sets, but Viktor only revealed he’d find out soon enough.

Today was the perfect day to try them out.

Quickly removing his clothing, Viktor knelt on the bed and massaged Yuuri’s cheeks with his hands, loving the display of the silicone vibrator moving in and out of Yuuri’s ass.  Though it was just Viktor, Yuuri had become addicted to exhibitionism as well.  He loved it when Viktor watched him masturbate, spending hours on end coming numerous times until Viktor couldn’t contain himself any longer, ravishing his body for hours longer.  It had become common for them to fuck all day when they took time off from the rink.  Viktor couldn’t think of a better way to spend a day off.

“Is this a hint?” Viktor asked, teasing Yuuri’s entrance with his painfully hard erection.

“Oh yeah,” Yuuri replied, pushing against the kneading of Viktor’s hands.

After shooing Yuuri’s hands away from the vibrator, Viktor grasped the base of the toy and pressed it further into Yuuri, exhaling the breath he didn’t know he was holding until Yuuri moaned.  He withdrew the vibrator until only the tip remained before shoving it back into Yuuri, his dick twitching each time a low moan escaped his lover. 

Finally deciding he had enough, Viktor tore open a foil packet with his teeth and slid the condom on.  He lathered a liberal amount of lube on his hard length and spread the gel out, plucking the vibrator from Yuuri and replacing it with his cock in one thrust.  His eyes drifted shut as Yuuri’s tight heat clamped around him. Though they had sex quite often, it was never enough to Viktor’s liking.  Being buried within Yuuri was heaven and he craved it constantly.

“Fuck me hard,” Yuuri whined, wiggling his ass.

“You asked for it.”

Viktor pulled back until he was barely inside Yuuri, only to slam back into him seconds later.  Yuuri’s screams of pleasure filled the room as Viktor abused his prostate.  He was oversensitive beyond belief, but he wanted more.  He wanted to be fucked like he had never been before and knew Viktor was the only one that could give it to him.

Feeling Viktor’s chest against his back and the hand that grasped his cock moments later had Yuuri trembling with need.  Every nerve ending in his body began to hum as he waited for the delicious explosion to overtake him, but he knew it wasn’t possible.  He had started masturbating a couple hours before Viktor was due to arrive home.  Not wanting to be spent by the time his boyfriend joined him, Yuuri had donned an item he never thought he’d need.

“Is that a cock ring I feel?” Viktor asked as he stroked Yuuri’s hard length.

“Yeah,” he whimpered, thrusting into Viktor’s hand.

“Jesus, Yuuri,” Viktor growled.

After checking to make sure it wouldn’t injure him, Viktor gently tugged the ring from Yuuri’s cock and tossed it onto the bed.  He wanted to hear Yuuri sing for him as he came, wanted to hear the moans and screams that Viktor loved so much.  Grasping Yuuri’s hips, Viktor rammed into him with everything he had.  It was a hard pace to keep after working all day, but Viktor wouldn’t pass up the opportunity for anything.  The slapping of skin against skin stung, his thighs screamed from overuse but Viktor was on cloud nine and waited to fly higher.

The familiar feeling of his impending orgasm burst forth suddenly and Viktor threw back his head as he cried out.  He hated coming before Yuuri but being inside him felt better than anything he’d ever experienced.  He planned on riding out his orgasm, but it changed when he felt Yuuri spasm around his softening cock.  The crescendo of Yuuri’s orgasm had him crying out loudly and squeezing Viktor almost painfully.  Once they were both finished, Yuuri collapsed onto the mattress, Viktor still buried within him when he fell on top of him.

“Hi,” Viktor said, kissing his shoulder.

“Hi,” Yuuri said between giggles, “Welcome home.”

“What a welcome it is, but I’m not done yet,” Viktor said, rising before smacking Yuuri’s ass, “Hands and knees.”

Yuuri scrambled into position, gasping in delight when he felt Viktor’s lips on his opening.  He loved getting eaten out by Viktor since it was one of the most intimate things he’d shared with anyone.  This time was different though.  The lapping of Viktor’s tongue along with his lithe fingers being added one by one confused yet intrigued him.  He knew he was ready to be fucked for hours on end and didn’t know what was on Viktor’s mind.

“Viktor?”

“Hmm?”

“What are you doing?” he asked.

“You’ll find out in a few,” Viktor said.

When Viktor’s head dropped and he felt a tongue slide slowly on the taut skin of his balls, Yuuri thought he was going to go out of his mind.  A third finger was added right before Viktor took one ball into his mouth and sucked gently.  Yuuri shoved his fingers into his hair and felt his body jerk in rhythm with Viktor’s ministrations.  Not only was he sensitive from coming recently, trying anything new with Viktor drove him wild. 

Yuuri felt himself be stretched even further when Viktor added a fourth finger and he loved it.  Viktor had fucked him with four fingers on occasion and Yuuri had come just from that a couple times.  Trying to relax his body so he could orgasm again, he whined when Viktor removed his hand.

“On your back,” Viktor ordered, voice terse as he waited for Yuuri to roll over.

While he waited for Yuuri to get into position, Viktor dug around in the nightstand drawer for the other pair of leather restraints and a thick chain.  He set them on the bed next to Yuuri, ignoring his silent questioning of what he planned.  Once he was on his back, Viktor placed the cuffs around Yuuri’s ankles and pressed his knees against his chest.

“Put your hands under your knees,” Viktor instructed.

Yuuri complied and Viktor wound the slim chain through the metal loops, binding Yuuri’s hands so his legs would stay in place.  Slipping the other chain through the sturdy loops on the cuffs around Yuuri’s ankles, Viktor clasped it to the ring on the collar.  Viktor sat back, his cock springing to life once more when he looked at Yuuri.

“If you only knew how good you look right now,” Viktor rasped, stroking his cock and feeling it grow in his hand.

“Take a picture.”

Viktor grinned at Yuuri and reached for the phone on the nightstand.  He took several pictures of Yuuri, ranging from his bound and contorted body to the lube leaking from his ass.  Viktor showed each image to him after it was taken, knowing it was turning Yuuri on tremendously.

If Yuuri only knew what he was going to do next.

“No condom,” Yuuri stated, waiting for Viktor to respond.

“Alright,” he replied, “Are you comfortable?”

“Yeah,” Yuuri assured him.

“Ready?” Viktor asked, lifting the vibrator off the bed before watching Yuuri nod.

Viktor slowly pushed the toy into Yuuri, watching his ass suck it inside him.  He loved this view almost more than anything in the world, but watching Yuuri come was the best.  He had thought about new positions while he skated his routine earlier that day and when this one popped into his mind, he knew they had to try it.

“Feel ok?” Viktor asked, wanting to make sure his lover was comfortable.

“More than ok,” Yuuri declared breathlessly, “More please.”

Viktor grinned and pressed the vibrator against Yuuri’s prostate, listening to the raspy shouts from him every few moments.  He loved watching Yuuri’s head thrash on the pillow, his feet flex when he shifted to take more of the vibrator inside him, the clenching of his hands when Viktor rested the vibrator against his prostate.  He knew he was testing Yuuri’s limits, but he wanted to push him further.

“You want more?” Viktor purred.

“God yes!” Yuuri shouted.

Picking up the bottle of lube, Viktor squeezed an exorbitant amount of the gel onto his cock and spread it out.  His body was practically humming from what was in store for him and Yuuri, but he had to take his time lest he hurt Yuuri.  Deciding the time was now, Viktor rested his tip against the entrance of Yuuri’s tight heat, watching his eyes fly open.

“You’re going to…” Yuuri started, his words turning into a moan when Viktor eased the head of his cock inside him, “Oh god, feels so good.”

“It’s going to feel better.  Let me know if it hurts.”

Viktor rested his hands on Yuuri’s knees and pushed on them so his ass was pointed up, allowing him a better angle to fuck Yuuri painlessly.  Double penetration was tricky but given the time Yuuri spent playing with himself that afternoon along with the extra preparation Viktor had given him, Viktor thought he was ready.  He only hoped he could last long enough for Yuuri to thoroughly enjoy it.

He felt his cock squeezed between the vibrator and Yuuri’s walls, willing himself not to come that instant.  He had been privy to double penetration in the past but never with a vibrator. Once he had calmed himself, Viktor used one hand to hold the vibrator inside Yuuri while languidly thrusting in and out of him.  He took such care with him, more care than when Yuuri lost his virginity to him.  The internal battle of pounding Yuuri senselessly and taking his time was one of the most difficult he’d fought, making him chuckle.  If sex was the toughest calamity he’d ever faced, Viktor thought he was doing pretty well.

He was buried within Yuuri finally and had never felt better being in anyone.  Yuuri was quaking beneath him, his hips shifting erratically by their own accord.  The clenching of his knees while his hands were bound under them squeezed Viktor’s cock every few moments.  The tears slipping from Yuuri’s eyes while his mouth in a silent scream set him on fire, but concerned him all the same.

“Does it hurt?” Viktor asked, watching Yuuri shake his head, “Do you want more?  You want me to fuck you until you can’t handle any more? Stretch you with my cock and your toy?  Make you scream so loud we’ll get kicked out?”

Yuuri was beyond words and could only nod.  He had been waiting for this for months and Viktor had decided to surprise him that day.  It felt far better than he had anticipated and never wanted it to end.  He didn’t want to move.  He wanted to writhe wildly to attain the most friction possible.

When Viktor began to move, Yuuri thought he would weep from happiness.  Ever feeling was centered between his legs and he absolutely loved it.  The sensation of the toy pressing his prostate while Viktor thrust into him drove him out of his mind and he wanted even more.  He wanted to be fucked mercilessly.  He wanted to be so deliciously sore he couldn’t walk for a week, but knew Viktor would never agree.

Droplets of sweat on his body began to chill as Yuuri began to twitch uncontrollably.  Viktor had spent less than ten minutes fucking him, but Yuuri knew his infamous stamina wasn’t going to last this time.  This was beyond anything he could have dreamed of, and while he was saddened it wouldn’t last long, he knew there would be other times. 

Yuuri closed his eyes and lost himself to pleasure, ignoring the pain in his back from the awkward position.  He felt every ridge of Viktor’s cock in him, every inch of the vibrator.  He felt so full, fuller than he could have imagined.  His orgasm was racing forward and he knew it was going to be absolutely amazing.

When it hit him, Yuuri’s back arched and he shouted himself hoarse as wave after wave hit him.  His body eventually froze and no sound escaped him, the only noise in the room being the grunts from Viktor as he came inside him.  Yuuri felt almost painfully full, but he loved it.  Once the orgasm began to subside and he became aware of his surroundings, Yuuri opened his eyes and saw icy blue orbs starting back at him.

“How was it?” Viktor asked, voice gravelly from overuse.

“Oh my god,” Yuuri replied, not recognizing his own voice, “I want to do that again.  Now.”

“No, Sweetheart,” he argued, chuckling seconds later, “It’s time to rest.”

“I’m fine.  More.”

“You might be fine, but I need a refractory period,” Viktor stated, “Maybe tomorrow.”

“I have another idea for tomorrow,” Yuuri declared, “You know how they have forecasted that blizzard?”

“Yes.”

“I want to try a new form of poker,” he said, “It’s an x rated version of strip poker.”

“Isn’t strip poker already?” Viktor asked teasingly.

“You’ll see,” Yuuri said, lifting his head to kiss Viktor, “but for now, please unfasten everything.”

“Your wish is my command,” he said, removing the clasps from the loops, “and I can’t wait for tomorrow.”

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a blizzard descends upon St. Petersburg, Yuuri and Viktor come up with a unique way to pass the time.
> 
>  
> 
> “Remember what we were supposed to do during the snowstorm?”
> 
> “Refresh my horrible memory,” he said.
> 
> “Strip poker.”
> 
> Viktor smirked when he saw a devilish grin grace Yuuri’s lips. He’d grown bolder in the time he’d known him and while Viktor wished he could claim all the credit, he couldn’t. The combination of Yuuri’s infatuation with him and proving he was worthy of Viktor’s time was Yuuri’s true motivator, but the sexual innuendos had helped improve his skills as well. Viktor knew offering Yuuri a blowjob or frottage in the locker room if he performed well during practice was great persuasion as well. More often than not, Yuuri would joke it was unprofessional of his coach to be giving him incentives like that, but Viktor would silence him with a kiss and a fast fuck.
> 
> “I’ll up the ante,” Viktor said, grinning when Yuuri tilted his head, “How about sex poker?”
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been way too long since I've updated this, but here we are...FINALLY! This chapter is a taste of things to come in future ones that will be delved into at greater detail. I wanted to introduce a few newer things while playing a fun little game. There aren't any notes to this chapter, just sexcapades.
> 
> A housekeeping note: I will only be posting from Saturdays from now on as life needs more attention, so I'm hoping to update this one at least once a month from now on. My goal is to post chapters from two fics each Saturday, but it's subject to change.
> 
> Anyhow, hope you like this chapter, thanks for reading and let me know what you think!
> 
> * * *

As much as I wish I could, I don’t own Yuri!!! On Ice.  
This fic is not beta’d.   
While I truly appreciate the offers, I’m not currently looking for a beta.

 

You can follow me on [tumblr](http://paxohana.tumblr.com/). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

“The snow is coming down harder.  Do you think the city will shut down?”

Viktor looked up from his book and shifted his attention to Yuuri, his gaze settling on his ass.  A blizzard the likes St. Petersburg hadn’t seen in decades was situated over the city, dumping inordinate amounts of snow onto the area.  While he wasn’t concerned, Yuuri was a little worried.

“It might, but it’s nothing we can’t handle,” Viktor assured him, “We have plenty of non-perishable food, bottled water, wine, condoms, lube.”

“Only the necessities,” Yuuri teased, walking to the couch and taking the book from Viktor’s hands before straddling him, “Remember what we were supposed to do during the snowstorm?”

“Refresh my horrible memory,” he said.

“Strip poker.”

Viktor smirked when he saw a devilish grin grace Yuuri’s lips.  He’d grown bolder in the time he’d known him and while Viktor wished he could claim all the credit, he couldn’t.  The combination of Yuuri’s infatuation with him and proving he was worthy of Viktor’s time was Yuuri’s true motivator, but the sexual innuendos had helped improve his skills as well.  Viktor knew offering Yuuri a blowjob or frottage in the locker room if he performed well during practice was great persuasion as well.  More often than not, Yuuri would joke it was unprofessional of his coach to be giving him incentives like that, but Viktor would silence him with a kiss and a fast fuck.

“I’ll up the ante,” Viktor said, grinning when Yuuri tilted his head, “How about sex poker?”

“Sex poker?” Yuuri echoed in confusion.

“Instead of losing our clothes a piece at a time, we start out naked.  Winner of the hand gets to choose what they want the loser to do to them,” Viktor explained.

“I like that idea, but what does the loser get each hand?”

“Well, since we can’t lose chips how about our minds?” Viktor asked, continuing when Yuuri’s brows furrowed, “I do believe we have two new plugs and a paddle to test out.  Loser gets spanked until they’re close to coming.”

“Cock rings?” Yuuri asked.

“Cock rings,” Viktor repeated, nodding his head.

“You get the cards, I’ll get the box.”

 

* * *

 

After getting everything they would need and undressing each other, Viktor and Yuuri were ready to play.  Sitting at the kitchen table, Yuuri rested his feet on Viktor’s crotch and kneaded gently, loving the response he got from it.

“That’s cheating,” Viktor growled.

“I prefer calling it warm up,” Yuuri said, giggling when Viktor tickled the bottom of his foot, “Alright.  Dealer gets to name the game.”

“Five card draw, fives wild,” Viktor stated, shuffling the cards and handing them out.

The hand was over as fast as it began.   Luck was not on Yuuri’s side since none of his cards resembled a winning hand.  Finally conceding defeat, Yuuri leaned forward and waited for Viktor to tell him about his punishment.

“Hands and knees,” Viktor said, pointing to the floor, “Ass up in the air.”

Yuuri grabbed a pillow from the couch and then did as Viktor asked, hissing when he felt a smack on his backside.  Viktor knew it turned him on immensely, having spanked him until he came from touch alone.  Trying to compose himself, Yuuri took deep breaths while hearing the click of a cap opening.

“How bad do you want my fingers in you?” Viktor asked, leaning over to kiss the small of Yuuri’s back, “How bad do you want this plug inside you?  I know you want to be spanked.”

“Don’t tease, Viktor,” Yuuri stated, already turned on from the swat on his ass.

Viktor chuckled and squeezed the gel on his fingers.  Touching Yuuri’s entrance, he smiled when he heard a sharp inhale from his lover.  The cold always jarred Yuuri and Viktor let him adjust to it before slipping a finger inside, smirking when the gasp turned into a moan.

“Feel good?”

“You know it does,” Yuuri said, yelping when he felt a smack on his backside again.

“Someone is sassy tonight,” Viktor observed.

Viktor prepared Yuuri slowly, taking his time adding fingers until four were inside Yuuri.  He rubbed the tips against Yuuri’s prostate and relished in the visible jolt after each brush across it.  Deeming Yuuri ready, Viktor removed his fingers and slid the plug inside. 

“Ready?” Viktor asked.

“What are you going to do?”

“You’ll see,” Viktor said, reaching around and stroking Yuuri’s cock for a few moments.

He spread Yuuri’s legs slightly and coated his inner thighs with lube.  Slipping his cock between them, Viktor told Yuuri to squeeze his legs together and hold it.  He started with a slow rhythm, loving the feel and warmth of the soft skin around his cock.  The moment Viktor saw Yuuri’s naked thighs back at the onsen, he immediately wanted to fuck them.  When Yuuri mentioned the poker game before the blizzard was due to hit, Viktor added this to the list of his rewards for winning. 

“Yuuri, if you knew how good this felt,” Viktor groaned after thrusting for several minutes, “Open your legs and lower your head. I’m going to come.”

Yuuri obeyed Viktor’s command, opening his mouth when Viktor came hard.  Milky white fluid hit his face in strings and Yuuri caught it the best he could.  Once Viktor cleaned himself up, he rolled Yuuri over and gently laid him on the floor. 

“I think someone got dirty,” Viktor said, voice husky with lust.

Viktor bent over and kissed Yuuri’s cheek, licking at the come flowing down his face.  He continued lapping his tongue over Yuuri’s face until it was clean.  Having finished, Viktor claimed Yuuri’s lips with his own, plunging his tongue into his mouth..  The dance was fast and brutal with Yuuri gently biting Viktor’s tongue, bringing tears to his eyes.  Breaking for breath, Viktor grasped Yuuri’s cock.

“Not only do you get spanked, but you also get punished for biting,” Viktor informed him, “Hands behind your knees and hold them against your chest.”

Waiting for Yuuri to do as he instructed, Viktor grabbed the paddle from the floor beside him and swatted at Yuuri’s uplifted ass.  The moan that followed made Viktor’s dick twitch and begin to harden again.  Grasping Yuuri’s cock once more, he pumped it slowly and squeezed each time the paddle made contact with his skin. 

“God, that feels so good,” Yuuri moaned, loving the feel of the plug slamming into his prostate.

“Beg for more,” Viktor demanded, slapping Yuuri with the paddle harder this time.

Becoming incoherent, the noises Yuuri made were sounds of affirmation, pleading with Viktor to spank him harder.  Viktor acquiesced and hit Yuuri’s backside with the paddle quicker, listening to the smack of it on Yuuri’s reddening skin.  When Yuuri began to shake and pant, Viktor squeezed his cock and put the paddle down.

“Want to come,” Yuuri whined.

“Nope, you lost the hand.  Your deal,” Viktor said, standing up and returning to the table.

“So mean,” he said, wincing when he sat in his chair.

The next hand was drawn out which allowed a refractory period for Viktor.  Yuuri couldn’t decide which cards to pass on nor which suit to hold onto.  Smirking when he looked at the cards he had just drawn, Yuuri set them on the table.

“Beat that,” Yuuri said, grinning at Viktor, laughing when he laid his cards down, “Pair of twos.  Guess who just lost?”

Viktor’s jaw dropped and he couldn’t believe his luck.  He knew his hand was weak but had been anticipating the blowjob he wanted from Yuuri.  Now he was at Yuuri’s mercy.

“How do you want me?” Viktor muttered.

“On your back,” Yuuri said.

Viktor rose from his chair and laid down on the carpeted floor, spreading his legs so Yuuri could see his hardening cock.  Yuuri loved feasting his eyes on Viktor’s naked body and took every chance to do so.  When Yuuri turned around and saw Viktor, he bit his lower lip and fell between his legs. 

“You look so damn good,” he said, groaning a second later.

Grabbing the tube of lube from the table beside him, Yuuri squirted some on his fingers before lifting Viktor’s legs and placing them over his shoulders.  Burying his face against Viktor’s balls, he licked them before taking one in his mouth and sucking ever so gently.

“Oh Yuuri,” Viktor moaned, shoving his hands through his hair.

Lapping between Viktor’s legs, Yuuri settled on the tight ring of muscle and slid the tip of his tongue inside.  He reached down and found Viktor’s cock, slowly pumping it as his tongue slipped further into Viktor.  Loving the sounds coming from Viktor, Yuuri thrust his tongue into him, only pausing to swirl it around the tight channel around it.

“I’m gonna come,” Viktor whispered, his words rushed.

Yuuri kept his tongue inside him but stilled it and squeezed Viktor’s cock, amused when Viktor whined and lifted his hips.  He loved driving Viktor out of his mind and had learned how to send him out of this world very quickly.  Once Viktor’s breathing slowed, Yuuri shoved his tongue further inside him. 

“Jesus, Yuuri!” Viktor yelled.

Yuuri thought himself a considerate lover and often times pleasured Viktor without any want of return.  Even though he won the hand, Yuuri wanted to taste and feel Viktor as he came, wanted to lick the come off his chest in the most lascivious manner. Deciding to push Viktor over the edge, Yuuri pumped his cock faster until he felt Viktor’s body shake.

“Gonna come,” Viktor gasped.

“Come for me, baby,” Yuuri coaxed, “I want to hear you scream.”

Viktor came with a shout, his body freezing as the orgasm overcame his body.  While Viktor was still riding his wave of pleasure, Yuuri slipped a finger inside him, finding his prostate and brushing against it.  The sensation became overwhelming for Viktor, his legs tensing as he fought to wrap them around Yuuri’s neck.

Once Viktor came crashing down, his body became limp and his legs slid off Yuuri’s shoulders.  He hadn’t come so quickly in succession lately as he had that night and didn’t know if he’d be able to continue.  He had looked forward to the poker game, but the intensity of his orgasms had him second-guessing.

“Don’t know if I can do anymore,” Viktor mumbled between heavy breaths.

“We still have a couple more hands to go,” Yuuri reminded him, gently rolling him over,  “Remember?  Three out of five.”

Viktor groaned as he thought about what punishment would befall him if Yuuri won, but it quickly turned into a low, drawn-out moan as Yuuri’s one finger became two.  He loved getting finger fucked by Yuuri and would typically welcome it, but he was too sensitive.

“Can’t handle any more,” Viktor whined, freezing when Yuuri added a third.

“I have to put the plug in you, Viktor,” he said, “You also have a paddling coming up.”

Viktor whimpered as he thought about the spanking.  He wondered how he would be able to handle it let alone two more rounds of poker.  Trying to steady his breathing, Viktor keened when Yuri slipped the plug inside him and pushed it against his prostate.

“Like that?” Yuuri asked, smiling when Viktor’s breath sped up.

“Too much,” he panted, tossing his head back and forth as a thin sheen of sweat broke out over his body.

“We’ll get something to eat after your spanking,” Yuuri promised, “That way you can calm down before I win again.”

“Not winning—” Viktor said, interrupted by a sharp crack against his backside.

Viktor was reduced to whimpers as Yuuri continued to paddle him, taking his time to punish Viktor.  It empowered him to see Viktor like this and knew he was the one turning him into a quivering mess.  Slowing down when Viktor’s body began to tremble, Yuuri eventually put the paddle on the floor and rolled Viktor onto his back.

“I think we’re going to have to get the carpet cleaned soon,” Yuuri declared, bending over to lick the remaining come off Viktor’s chest. 

Viktor watched him lap and kiss at his chest and abdomen, licking the pool of come that was in his navel.  He loved watching Yuuri eat his come, especially loved it when he kissed him and he could taste himself in Yuuri’s mouth.  Tugging at Yuuri’s hair when he was clean, Viktor gasped when Yuuri slid lower and took his half-hard cock into his mouth.

“Oh Yuuri…” he moaned, his body twitching when Yuuri increased the pressure around his cock before letting go with a pop.

“Had to clean your cock too,” Yuuri said, grinning devilishly at him. 

“You’re going to be the death of me.”

 

* * *

 

Yuuri won the next two hands easily and Viktor was at his mercy.  He thought he could handle it when Yuuri handcuffed him to a chair and rode him until they both came. He thought he could handle being spanked while bent over the chair, his cock brushing against the cloth seat. He thought he could handle coming from the spanking alone.

But what Yuuri did next proved to be his undoing.

Grabbing a leather harness they had bought recently from the box, Yuuri helped Viktor put it on.  Making sure it was comfortable and secure, Yuuri bound Viktor’s hands behind his back and eased him onto his knees.  He pulled his chair in front of Viktor before returning to the box to select an item he’d need.  Once he was set, Yuuri sat in the chair and spoke the sentence that set Viktor’s body on fire.

“Blow me,” Yuuri demanded.

Deciding to have fun, Viktor lowered his head until it was mere inches away from Yuuri’s cock.  He loved the anticipation in Yuuri’s widened eyes when he opened his mouth.  Licking his lips, Viktor grinned before blowing on Yuuri’s hardened member.

“Not funny, Vitya,” Yuuri said, gently tapping the underside of his balls with a riding crop.

“Oh fuck,” Viktor groaned, “We’re playing this game again?”

“I know how much you loved it last time,” he said, running his hand along the side of Viktor’s face, “So it’s up to you if you’re going to be a good boy or not.”

Viktor lifted a brow as he considered the possibility.  He was starting to enjoy the masochistic side of sex and loved it when they introduced something new.  He had been dubious when Yuuri mentioned the many ways the riding crop could be used, but eventually relented and found himself thoroughly enjoying it.

“Yes, Daddy,” Viktor said, grinning when Yuuri’s eyes turned obsidian.

They had discovered recently that Yuuri had a daddy kink and Viktor used it to its fullest extent.  It drove Yuuri wild and Viktor loved seeing the drastic change in his behavior.  Deciding to use it to his advantage, Viktor licked the underside of Yuuri’s cock, enjoying the deep growl it elicited.

“Does Daddy feel good?” Viktor asked, smirking when all Yuuri could do was nod exuberantly.

Taking Yuuri’s cock into his mouth, Viktor sucked harshly and braced for the thrust from Yuuri.  He always had a difficult time keeping his body still while Viktor gave him blowjobs and Viktor was prepared for it.  Easing the pressure on Yuuri’s cock so he’d relax, Viktor bobbed his head and swirled his tongue around the tip each time his lips grazed the rim.

Viktor was ready to up the game and start scraping his teeth along the hard length, but he felt Yuuri’s feet grip his cock and stroke him with the utmost care.  He had never considered it before, but the action brought out something within him he didn’t know existed.  A thin sheen of sweat broke out over his body while his heart beat rapidly in his chest.  After the night of orgasms he’d had, Viktor didn’t know how it was possible that he was hard again. 

Viktor tried to give Yuuri the best blowjob of his life, but it was difficult with Yuuri’s feet fucking his cock.  Each time he groaned and lost suction on Yuuri’s cock, he felt the leather fob of the riding crop tap his balls.  Feeling them constrict painfully, Viktor wanted nothing more than release.  They had decided to forego the cock rings and leave the restraint up to each of them, figuring it would make their orgasms more explosive. 

“Vitya,” Yuuri said the last time he heard the loud pop from Viktor’s mouth, “You’re not doing a very good job right now.”

Not wanting to speak, Viktor locked gazes with Yuuri and slid his tongue up his cock while barely running his teeth along the shaft at the same time.  Yuuri loved the slight pain from Viktor’s teeth, but Viktor saved it for special occasions lest he wear the sensation out. Viktor usually maintained excellent control while tempting an orgasm from Yuuri, but the feet fucking him was almost too much to handle.

“Can’t,” Viktor said, moaning when he felt leather tap between his legs again, “Can’t hold on much longer.”

“Me neither,” Yuuri admitted, “A little more, Vitya.  A little more and it’ll push me over the edge.  I’ll even be nice and not spank you since you’ve been such a good boy.”

Viktor nodded and took Yuuri back in his mouth, moaning when he felt the feet around him tighten.  A low growl escaped Yuuri when he felt the vibration on his cock and he thrust into Viktor’s mouth.  He couldn’t hold back any longer since Viktor had teased him relentlessly for the past several minutes.  His loss of concentration had proven to be Yuuri’s undoing, the orgasm delay proving to be too much.  With one final thrust, Yuuri came deep within Viktor’s mouth, holding the grey locks as he rode out his orgasm.  As he returned to earth, Yuuri felt the warm splash of come over his feet, knowing Viktor had come as well.

“God, Yuuri,” Viktor said, his chest heaving as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, “Where did you learn that?”

“Internet search,” he confessed, feeling a blush creep up his neck, “My feet are dirty.”

Viktor grinned wickedly at him and turned around, bending over so Yuuri had a perfect view of his ass.  Lowering his head, Viktor let his tongue dart in between Yuuri’s toes while he lapped up the drops of come between them. The sharp intake of breath indicated Yuuri loved it, and he mentally filed it away for future use.  Laving his tongue along Yuuri’s feet, Viktor continued until he deemed them clean. 

“I think that was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen,” Yuuri groaned.

“How did it feel?” he asked, thanking Yuuri when he unfastened his hands, rolling his shoulders moments later.

“Fucking amazing,” Yuuri professed, “The whole night was fucking amazing.  Who knew sex poker would be so much fun.”

“Here’s to our first ever sex poker,” Viktor said, kissing Yuuri briefly.

“I still won.”

“Nope,” Viktor disagreed, “We both won.”

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to check out my other Yuri!!! on Ice fics!
> 
> You can find them [here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paxton1976/works?fandom_id=11444638).


End file.
